Time After Time
by TempusToki
Summary: Two children were brought together by friendship, but were kept together by fate. Can someone from the past help shape Hermione's future? Not HBP
1. another one!

Yes, yes, I know, _another_ story. Well sorry, but I started this one, too, a million years ago and I want to at least try to finish it. Do not worry, though, this will not interfere with my updating any of my other stories or anything, especially since the first 24 chapters are already written (I just need to make a few adjustments).

I have deleted Lions and Dragons and Hearts, oh my! already, so sorry to the people who liked and reviewed to that story, but don't worry, I put up the other one replacing with the same first few chaps. Another sorry, because it is a Half-Blood Prince spoiler. Please check it out at some site that I don't remember right now. It is under the name Revenge Isn't Everything.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Cassara, please give me Hermione. We are under attack and if something were to happen to her-" Nick said nervously.

"No! I will defend and protect her to my death and I swear-" Cassara answered strongly

"That death will come soon if we do not hide her" Nick walked over to the young woman (who recently turned 20) and took her hand in his. He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I promise that no harm shall come to her and we will get her when it is safe" he kissed her hand "I promise"

Cassara gazed into her husband's deep green eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "If we must," she said, her voice cracking from sadness.

Nick looked into the cradle at the three-week-old baby. She looked so peaceful as she slept. It pained him to have to do this. Nick picked the baby up in a bundle of blankets and took out a piece of parchment. He wrote on the parchment and kissed the baby on the forehead when he finished. "You had better remove her necklace, so that no one knows who she is" He moved his hand towards his daughter's neck, but Cassara stopped him

"No, leave it there. For this is the link that is going to keep us together. To make sure I will always be able to find her" by now Cassara's face was tearstained and red. Her eyes were becoming puffy. The two then heard footsteps and voices coming closer. "Hurry" Cassara whispered. Nick nodded and before her eyes disappeared. The door was then kicked down and about twenty death eaters entered the room.

A death eater stepped forward, cupped her chin in his hand, and said "Princess, we have a proposition"


	3. Kindergarten

Chapter 2: Kindergarten

"Mommy, do I have to go to kindergarten?" Five-year-old Hermione asked as her mother tied the bows in her hair.

Mrs. Granger turned her daughter around and put her nose to the little five-year-old's. "Don't worry honey. I'll be there with you"

"Really?" Hermione asked

"Yes. Just think of me and I'll be right beside you. Besides, you're going to a very special school where you'll learn all of the wonders of the world" Her mother said. A honking was heard from outside. "There's the bus dear. Go get your lunch box and get on the bus. I love you!" Hermione raced out the door, excited to learn the wonders of the world.

Her mother sighed as she watched the bus drive off, seeing her daughter's excited face as she took a seat in the middle of the bus. "Someday Baby, and I'll tell you." She closed the door and remembered the night five years ago when she was woken in the middle of the night.

Flashback

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Mrs. Granger opened the door wearing her favorite purple bathrobe. In front of her stood a man she knew at once.

"Nick! What are you doing here? It's one in the morning!" She hissed before her husband woke up.

"Alexandra, I need your help" Nick said. It was then that Alexandra Granger noticed the bundle of blankets in Nick's hands. "Is Robert awake?"

"No, no person in their right mind should be. Come in" Alexandra motioned for Nick to come into the house, but he did not.

"I cannot. Please, I cannot explain why, but Hermione is in danger. I need to keep her somewhere where I know she will be safe. Please, _please_ can you take care of her? You know that I would not trust her with anyone else and that I love her dearly and would rather die a thousand deaths that to do this but I must" Nick pleaded

"Nick-"

"Please Alexandra," A tear slid down Nick's face as he pleaded once more to the woman at the door. In her entire time of knowing Nick, she had never once seen him shed a tear. "I don't want to do this, but I must for her sake. I know that she will be safe her and I know that you can provide her the love that she needs."

"Of course Nick," Alexandra finally whispered. She took the bundle "but one day you must tell me why, but for now I will not, seeing how hard this is already. I swear that she will be loved and safe as long as I am alive, and if possible, after."

Nick was about to leave, but he turned around to say two more things. "Please though, do not remove her necklace. And keep her name, so that one day when I call it, she will answer." with that he was gone and Alexandra was left with a bundle of blankets, and a baby in the middle. The little girl then woke up and began to cry. Alexandra rocked her back and forth singing a lullaby as she closed the door.

End Flashback

"I promised that I would take care of you Hermione." Alexandra walked into the kitchen and thought about whether she had done the right thing sending her to the school that she did. It was a school where magic and non-magic children went to school together. Other than that, it was like a regular kindergarten. It was highly thought of because of the high levels that the children were taught. She sighed as she picked up the newspaper and drank her coffee.

On the school bus

Hermione walked onto the bus and saw an empty seat in the middle. Older kids were throwing paper balls and laughing around her. The bus made another stop after hers.

A blond boy walked on the bus, followed by two bigger boys following close behind. The boy looked around until he saw the seat next to Hermione and the seats behind her. He walked over and sat down with the two boys following close behind. (A/N I bet you're all stumped about who the boy is)

"Hi! I'm Hermione" Hermione said as she turned to face the boy.

"Hello, my name is Draco (A/N who would have seen that coming?). How old are you?" The blond boy asked

"I just turned five a few weeks ago. How old are you?"

"I'm five and one quarter. I guess that we're going to be in the same class"

"I don't know. My mommy told me that there are two different kindergarten classes," The little girl said, hoping that they would be put in the same class.

"Do you have any friends at this school?" Draco asked

"No, I used to go to another school, but my mommy said that this would be a good change for me" Hermione said

"Well now you do" The boy smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

The bus then came to a stop in front of a large brick building. There was a beautiful garden in the front. Draco walked next to Hermione as they were led to the main entrance with the two bigger boys following close behind.

"KINDERGARTENERS OVER HERE PLEASE!" a motherly voice called from the side of the large crowd. The group of four kindergarteners joined a group of children their age. In the front of the group was a woman who looked about thirty-five years old. She was wearing a light pink skirt with an off-white sweater set. Her hair was a honey blond and her eyes were blue. "Hello children, my name is Miss Honey (A/N I think that's the teacher's name from Matilda) and I will be the kindergarten teacher that some of you will be having this year. Now, I want two straight lines when I call your names. One on my right and one on my left" she signaled where the lines were supposed to be formed. "Abigail, Tracey, Jonny, Hermione, Chett, Drew, Bernard, Elinor, Frederick, Gazelle and Draco please form a line on my left, over here. I will be your teacher. Iago, Karin, Vincent, Greggy (Goyle), Mabel, Penelope, Tasha, Stu, Rory, Nadine and Edward please form a line next to the other one. Your teacher will be Mrs. Smith. I will take all of you to the classes now. Please stay in your lines."

The children walked silently through the building. Hermione noticed that Draco looked nervous so she quickly ran to the back of the line.

"What's the matter Draco?" she whispered.

"Nothing" He whispered back

"Is it that your two bigger friends aren't in our class?"

"Well, they've always been with me and that made me feel protected, and now I'm not with them" he said slowly.

"Don't worry Draco. I wont let anything to happen to you. That's what friends are for" Hermione said as she took his hand in hers.

"And I'll do the same for you" Draco said as he smiled at the small brunette. 'I think I might actually have a good year after all' He thought.

The group then stopped at a door and a teacher took the other line. Crabbe (Vincent) and Goyle looked at Draco with sad and confused eyes. Miss Honey then took their line into a classroom next door. It was big with a piano, an arts and crafts center, toys, cubbies desks for everyone and other stuff that made the children look in awe.

"Now everyone, I want you to pick a desk to sit in." Miss Honey instructed. The seats were arranged two by two. Draco quickly led Hermione to two seats in the back, but she was leading him to the front. They settled on the seats in the middle (it was a semicircle). "OK everybody. Now I want you to take out a piece of paper and your crayons. We are going to start the year by doing an art project!"

Everyone excitedly took out their supplies and awaited the next instructions. "Now I want you to draw a picture about the person sitting next to you. Ask them about themselves and show it in the picture."

"What's your favorite color?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm, blue. What's yours?" Draco replied

"Yellow" The two of them took out the blue and yellow crayons.

"What's your favorite game?" Draco asked

"Skip-It. What is yours?"

"Go Fish!"

"I like that game too. What's your favorite food?" Hermione said

"Who cares as long at it has chocolate!"

"And sugar. Like Pixi-Stix" Draco looked at his new friend confused

"What are those?"

"They're like colorful sugar that you eat. I snuck some from home if you want one"

"Gee, thanks"

The two continued to draw and ask questions about each other, some that weren't even for the picture. When they were done they held up their pictures. Hermione picture was Draco in a blue shirt and red shorts with a chocolate bar in one hand and a picture of a card with a fish on it in the other. He was smiling in it. ("You said that you love badgers," Hermione said explaining the small brown blob in the corner) (A/N badgers are the Hufflepuff animal, right?) There was also a little girl standing next to him.

"Whose the little girl?" Draco asked

"You said that you always hang out with a girl named Pansy, so I drew her because she's your best friend" Hermione said

"But she's not my best friend" Draco said

"Who is then?"

"You" Draco said. Hermione smiled and he smiled back. The two of them hugged each other.

"You're my best friend too. Hold on a second then" Hermione said. She changed Pansy's hair color from blond to brown and changed the eyes from blue to brown too. "Ta da!"

"Wow!" Draco said. "That looks just like you"

"It i_s_ me silly. Now let me see yours"

"It's not very good, but ok." He held up his picture. Hermione was standing there with a pink stick in her hand ("It's a pixi-stix!") and a skip-it on her leg. She was wearing a yellow shirt and green shorts. Her hair was in pigtails and yellow and green ribbons. There was a blob on the bottom There was a picture of a bird on it in the background ("It's an eagle," Draco said. "You said it was your favorite bird"). Next to her was a blond boy.

"Is that you?" Hermione asked

Draco nodded his head, proud of himself. Hermione gave him a big hug.

Miss Honey then instructed that it was time to share the pictures and for everyone to tell the class a little about the person they were sharing the desk with.

After School

Hermione walked into her house with a big smile on her face.

"How was your first day of school sweetie?" Mrs. Granger asked as she helped Hermione with her stuff.

"It was great! I made a new friend! And I learned how to write! And I have homework!" Hermione said excitedly

"Wow, it sounds like you had a very fun day." Alexandra said

"UH HUH! Mommy, can my new friend come over after school on Friday?" Hermione asked.

"How about this. You can ask your friend to sleep over if you want" She replied, assuming that the friend was a girl.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Hermione kissed her mother and went into the kitchen to do her homework.

The school bus going home on Friday

"I'm so excited I get to sleep over your house!" Draco said

"This is going to be my first sleep over," Hermione said. "We're going to stay up late and watch movies and play games and eat pizza!"

"I've never had pizza before" Draco said

"Really? Well now you're going to have it. This is my stop. C'mon!" Hermione said as she led Draco off the bus. They ran into the house and to the kitchen to say hello to Mrs. and Mr. Granger.

"Hi mommy! This is my friend Draco!" Hermione said as she took off her book bag.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you two go up into Hermione room to get all ready to go to Blockbuster to pick out a movie" Mrs. Granger said, surprised by her daughter's new friend.

That night they ate pizza, ice cream, popcorn, candy and sweets with soda, watched movies and TV, and went to sleep at 11:30, which was very late for both of them.

The next morning Draco's limo drive came to pick him up at lunchtime. The two said goodbye and that they would see each other on Monday.

Over the entire year the friends were inseparable. They had a sleep over almost every weekend, but always at Hermione house. The end of the school year came quickly for Hermione and Draco. Before they knew it, school was over and Draco's parents were putting him in another school.

"SNIFF I'm going to miss you Dragon" Hermione said (she called him that when he was upset because he told her that that was what his name meant), trying not to cry

"Sniff sniff and I'm going to miss you too hermit crab (He gave her that nickname because Hermy sounded like hermit and he saw a hermit crab when they went to the aquarium together)" Draco said, also trying not to cry. "I have something for you." He took out a piece of string with a dragon charm. Hermione smiled at him as he tied the string around her wrist.

"I have something for you too" Hermione said. She took out a string with a crab on it. She tied it around his wrist. The two hugged and walked to their cars because on the last day of school the parents had to pick up the children.

As soon as they got into their cars (or in Draco's case limo) they couldn't hold it in anymore and cried. Draco couldn't give Hermione his phone number because he didn't have one, but Hermione gave him hre's. He put the phone number in a special box he made which he filled with all of their memories (it was a very big box). Hermione also had a box, which she kept their memories in (it was an even bigger box).

"You're the best friend I ever had Hermione/Draco. I'll never forget you," they said at the same time as the two automobiles drove away.


	4. In The Clutches

Chapter 3: In the Clutches

"No, leave it there. For this is the link that is going to keep us together. To make sure I will always be able to find her." By now my face was tearstained and red. My eyes were becoming puffy. Footsteps and voices were heard coming closer coming closer. "Hurry" I whispered. Nick nodded and before her eyes disappeared. The door was then kicked down and about twenty death eaters entered the room.

A death eater stepped forward, cupped my chin in his hand, and said "Princess, we have a proposition"

I was nervous as I tried to remember where I had placed my wand. I then remembered that it was under the cradle. I would have to do this with my natural born powers.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than discuss any propositions with you bitch!" I closed my eyes and the death eater dropped dead.

My eyes went ablaze. I then turned my concentration to the five on my right. They then fell down to the ground and began to whither and shake uncontrollably. The ten on my right then grabbed their throats and made choking sounds.

'Now where are the rest of you' I thought. My voice boomed in the room 'are you all hiding from me?'

I saw a black fabric move through the corner of my eye and blinked. He fell down dead.

"NOW WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOU COWARDS? FACE ME LIKE THE EVIL YOU ARE!" I yelled. I raised my hand and the remaining three death eaters floated up from their hiding places and waved my arm. They were flung against a wall.

"Stupefy!"

GASP!

I woke up in my bed gasping for air. I had dreamt about the night I had to give up my precious baby to keep her safe.

I looked around the room. It was exactly the same as it had been for the time that I've been here. Lucius Malfoy came up behind me and stunned me. The remaining death eaters who came with him brought me to a very large house that was called the Riddle house where I was kept a prisoner for fourteen years. The Dark Lord was found and brought to me. He demanded that I brought him back to life and give him a body, but I refused. Even if I did not refuse I still wouldn't have given him a way to be reborn because those powers of mine had been passed from me to my precious baby. I did not tell anyone that, though, for then they would have searched for her and raised her as evil. Every night I would lie awake in the room they had put me in, which I assumed was the master bedroom, and think about Hermione and Nick and my family. What would happen to them? One night, though I overheard that the Dark Lord had been found and was going to be brought to the house. There had been a power-binding spell put over the house so unless you had a wand or were the Dark Lord you could not use your powers. I couldn't even shape shift.

I had practically every type of blood from every being on the earth. My great grandmother was a veela. My mother was a prophet, like the second woman in our family line. My great great grandmother was a nymph and so on. My mother, though, was the first of our entire line to have more than one child, and the first to give birth to a boy. I had a sister and a brother. My brother was about two years older than me, but when he turned eleven he went back in time and nobody in my family knows what happened. Our sister is seven years older than me. All she does is suck up to my parents. All of the men in the Riddle line are wizards, except for my husband, who is a demon.

So there I was, being kept a prisoner in my ancestors' house, waiting to meet the Dark Lord. I saw him in a high chair, in the form of a baby! There was something familiar about the baby, as though I had seen him before.

Flashback (NO POV)

"Get in there" The Death Eater ordered as he pushed Cassara into the room.

She looked around and saw a round man tending to an infant.

"Turn me around," said an evil voice. The man turned the chair around to reveal a baby of evil. "My dear Cassara. It had been a long time. Far too long. Now as you can tell, I need a little assistance. Use your powers to give me back my body!" the baby said. His voice sent chills down her spine

"Never, and if you forgot, I cannot use my powers in the damned house you dumb ass!" She was pissed

"Only the ones I choose to let you use" the deformed baby smiled an evil smile.

"Why the hell have you brought me to my ancestor's house!"

"They are just as much my ancestors as they are yours dear baby sis."

Cassara gasped. This was what happened to her brother! "Tom? How could you! You evil bastard! This what you've been doing for the past twenty-five years! Let me go! I kicked your ass when we were kids, I can do it now!"

"You got the powers though, cheater, and if you have forgotten, I have the upper hand this time. Now work your magic" the baby made a weird pose as if he was expecting his sister to help him with one arm in the air and the other to his side in a diagonal way.

"What will I get out of this? Death? Just like all of those souls whose lives you took? I don't think so" Cassara turned around, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe she was arguing with her big brother, who was in the form of a baby!

"Help me, and you shall receive power!"

"I'm a fucking princess moron! Plus I have an almost incomplete bloodline. The only blood I don't have is ogre and giant, and a few others that I don't remember, but those don't have any magical power. C'mon! You never pushed me around when we were older because you couldn't"

"Mother bound my powers you twit! I was raised as an ordinary wizard! (A/N We're pretending that we learned nothing in the seventh book and, well, pretty much nothing about ol' voldie in any of the others, so please play along) She also made me promise to look after you and if I inflicted pain on you then it would bounce off of you and onto me. She did the same with Ava for me! Now does that sound fair? I want to be reborn, SO DO IT NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The two went on with their sibling bickering until the round man (Peter Petigrew) interrupted.

"Excuse me, my Lord"

"What!"

"The princess is unable to do it, even if she did agree"

Cassara knew the angle he was going in.

"No" she whispered to herself, pleading that he would not mention Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Tom looked away from his sister.

"She gave birth to a girl fourteen years ago. The princess no longer possesses that power"

"Is this true Cassy?"

"First of all, I hate that ni-"

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! GEEZ! HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT!" Voldemort screamed. He was never able to stand his sister's stupid babbling!

"Geez, good to know that you're still the same old grouch. And even if I was a mother, like hell I would tell you"

Voldemort turned to Pettigrew. "What do you know about the baby?"

"NO!" Cassara cried

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time." He rubbed his handfs together. "Wormtail, shut her up"

"Silencio!"

"Aaahhh, silence. How perfect. Now, as you were saying"

"Yes, her name is OOMPH!" Cassara tackled Peter to the ground and started to beat the shit out of him.

"Get off of him! You also haven't changed from the short tempered, violent girl I once knew." He levitated her to the other side of the room and bound her with invisible ropes. "Continue Wormtail"

"Her name is Hermione. She recently turned fourteen. That is all we know about her. When we came to capture the princess she was gone, and so was the father"

"My sister was married and I want invited?" He asked in a mocking tone while lifting the silencing spell

"My brother became the Dark Lord and I wasn't told?" She replied in the same mocking tone he had used.

"My sister was kidnapped by a group of Death Eaters who her brother controls, I wouldn't get sarcastic with me if I were you. Now, what can you tell me about the father?"

"DO AND DIE BASTARD!"

"Silencio, was that good master?"

"Very good"

"Um, the father is a demon. We do not know what type. He has tried to rescue the princess quite a few times, but because of the spell over the house he has failed all attempts."

"Very good. BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH! I WANT MY NIECE! BRING HER TO ME! NOW!"

"Yes sir" Wormtail left the room quickly. Cassara stared at her brother with evil eyes.

Voldemort lifted the silencing spell. "C'mon sis. All I want is to be alive and take vengeance upon the Potter boy," he said innocently.

"You are a freak. Always have been and always will be. Let me go and Leave Hermione alone!"

"Hey, I'm not the little boy you picked on when we were kids anymore, you dork!"

"Well you're a loser dork squared! So shove that up your ass!"

"Wait. Hermione, that name sounds familiar. How old is she again"

"Like hell I'll tell you"

"Please, I'll be your best frie-end" he sang with an evil smile

"No-o, cause you're a bi-i-itch" she sang back

"Just do it already. I wont kill her, I swear. Or torture her or anything"

"First off, like that'll make me change my mind. Second, HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST YOU WHEN I'M TIED UP AND YOUR CAPTIVE! WHAT THE FUCK GOES THROUGH YOUR MIND YOU DEMENTED FREAK!"

"Tell me and I'll let you go"

"No"

"Tell me and I'll let you see her again"

"No"

"Tell me or else"

"NO!"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too"

"I hate you more"

"That is not humanly possible, wait, you're not human, are you?"

"Neither are you"

"So?"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"MALFOY!"

"Yes my Lord?" a Death Eater said as he ran into the room and bowed with his head to the ground at Voldemort

"How old is the princess's baby?"

"Fourteen lest week"

"Leave us"

He left the room, leaving the two siblings to bicker some more.

End Flashback

I finally escaped that day. I untied myself by feeling around the rope. Tom was babbling to himself and I snuck out the window. As soon as I was out of the house I turned myself into a bird and tried to fly home, but I was stunned at the gate.

I was kept a captive while they searched for my daughter, who I knew was most likely in the safest place I could think of, Hogwarts.

A few months later I overheard a plan to get the Potter boy. The night that they planned it, I snuck out, hoping to catch the boy before any harm came to him, but by the time I got there I saw him running toward a trophy, accio-ing a corpse and disappearing. I quickly turned into a rat this time and scurried behind a tombstone. As soon as everyone was gone I turned into an owl and flew back to the kingdom, but not before seeing my brother in all of his evil.


	5. Picture Perfect

Chapter 4: Picture Perfect

"Hermione, wake up!" Ron said as he shook his sleeping friend

"What?" Hermione said as she woke up, pissed off at her friends

"We're going to Diagon Alley today, remember?" Harry said.

"I'll be right there, just get out of my room," She said. The two left the room.

Hermione got out of bed and rummaged around her messy room for clothes. She jumped into a quick shower and blew out her hair until it was almost dry. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were going on a second honeymoon courtesy of the Order of the Phoenix and Bill and Charley were doing something for the Order. Ginny was staying with a friend so Harry and Ron were staying at the Grangers' for half the summer.

She looked into the mirror and examined herself. Over the summer Hermione developed into a woman. Her skin was tanned and her hair was straight and smooth. She got her naval pierced and her ears pierced seven times (three holes her right and four in her left ear). Her non-existent chest became a B, but because of her thin waist it looked bigger. Her legs were long and slender. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a picture of an eagle on it and green soffees. He shoes were flip-flops with a picture of an eagle on each shoe. She finished the outfit with low pigtails tied with green ribbon. He hair was down to her waist and was straight with a little wave towards the end. No one would ever have recognized her in a million years.

"I'm ready!" she called as she grabbed her bag and dabbed some clear lip- gloss on her lips. She ran down the stairs to see her two best friends in the world. Harry's hair was still a mess, but it added character to his face along with his deep emerald green eyes. Quidditch did him well. He was built and had a six-pack. Ron let his hair grow a little so it was a little bit longer than Harry's. It wasn't a mess, but that was good for him. He was also built and had a six-pack. Neither of the boys looked as they had at the end of their fifth year. These two boys could make any girl melt at the sight. They were tanned, toned, andjust all around hot, not to mention sweet and considerate, and Hermione could tell that they were going to be the heartthrobs of the school this year, unfortunately. (u'll c y unfortunately in 3 sentences)

"C'mon, let's go" Harry said, putting his arm around her waist. The two had been going out since the last day of school on the train.

"Wait, I can't find my bracelet!" Hermione shrieked as she looked down at her wrist.

"What bracelet?" Ron asked

"My bracelet. I've never shown it to you guys, but it's a present that my best friend gave to me at the end of kindergarten. It's a piece of string with a dragon charm on it. I never take it off!" She began to panic

"Maybe it fell off while you were asleep?" Harry suggested. Hermione ran up the stairs and came back down with it in her hand.

"Let me tie it for you before we go" Ron said. He did so and the three left for Diagon Alley.

First Year on the Train

I walked through the train, hoping to meet some people before we got to the school. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. Then I saw a familiar flash of platinum blond hair. Quickly taking my wrist out of my sleeve I looked at my bracelet.

"Oh Drakie dear!" an annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed from behind me.

The blond boy turned around to reveal a pale eleven-year-old boy with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Parkinson?" the boy snarled

"I haven't seen you all summer and that's all you say to me?" the blond girl said

"No, I'm sorry Parkinson. I should have said GET AWAY FROM ME!" I knew that this wasn't my Draco. The Draco who I was with at all times during kindergarten. Even though that was a long time ago, I still held on to that year and waited in anticipation that I would see Draco again.

A large boy then walked into the cart.

"Uh, Draco. Word is going around that Harry Potter is on the train." He said

"Really now? Well let's go introduce ourselves" The boy said. He walked out of the compartment followed by the boy, the girl and another large boy. If he hadn't been so mean I would have thought it was Draco, unless he changed. After all, that was kindergarten and a long time ago. I walked in the direction they had, hoping to meet up with him on the way. I had already met Harry Potter so maybe I could take him there and try to find out if it was my Dragon.

The First Day of Classes

As I ran to get to my first class I saw a brunette girl with frizzy hair.

'Is that, no, it can't be. Hermione was a muggle' I thought. Making sure no one was looking, I took out my wrist and looked at the bracelet my best friend ever. Hermione gave to me on the last day of kindergarten. Every day I would pray that I would see her again, but it's been six years. Putting my sleeve down I continued on my way to my first class, hoping that that girl was in my class so I could talk to her and find out if it was my Hermit Crab.

End Flashback

Mother, if you don't mind I would like to go to Diagon Alley for my school supplies today" I asked my mother. She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving her book.

I walked upstairs and got dressed. When I was finished I looked in the mirror. I war wearing a blue muscle shirt that showed off my built body and red shorts. My sandals were a plain chocolate brown. I had changed much this summer. My hair had become more blond and I had quite a tan. I had also spent much of my time working out. I went to the beach and made myself a necklace of string and a shark tooth that washed up on the shore. I also got my ear pierced, but I never really wore an earring after I didn't need to anymore, but I did get a lot of attention from the ladies for it. I made sure that my bracelet from Hermione was on my wrist and tightly tired. My parents never knew about it. They also thought that she was a wizard who was also in my class. As I examined myself in the mirror, I truly noticed how much I had changed over the summer. I was no longer the skinny fifteen year old boy with the slicked back hair I was last year.

If father saw me wearing this he would flip out and probably avada me (A/N, though I don't get the big deal. I mean you wizards couldn't possibly go around wearing a robe _all_ the time, right?). I laughed to myself at the thought of my father. After the incident at the Ministry he was taken to Azkaban for a life sentence. After then I was free. Yes, he did have a strong influence on me, but I chose to agree with him. I still hated muggles and mudbloods and Saint Potter.

I walked over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and called "Diagon Alley". In a whirlwind of green fire I was there (Diagon Alley).


	6. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

Chapter 5: Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!

I stepped out of the fireplace and dusted myself off. Looking around my eyes fell upon a very familiar picture. It was as though my picture of Hermione from kindergarten had come to life! I walked over to her, not noticing whom she was with.

"Hermit Crab?" I asked, using the nickname from when we went to the aquarium. She looked at me.

"Dragon?" She answered. We grabbed each other in a large embrace "Oh my god! How have you been?"

"Great! How have you been?" I replied.

"Can't complain! Wow," she giggled. I missed that giggle so much "remember on the first day of kindergarten when we had to draw those pictures?"

"Oh my god! I was just thinking that!" I exclaimed. I let a laugh pass through my lips. It had been so long since I had heard a true one.

"YOU'RE WEARING YOUR BRACELET!"

"SO ARE YOU!" We grabbed each other's wrists, smiled at each other some more, and hugged again.

"I can't believe it's you!" She linked our arms and said to the person next to her that she'd meet up with him and the other person they were with later. We ran off to the ice cream place and ordered a banana split.

"So what's new in your life?" I asked as I took a scoop of the banana. I would always have one banana and she would have the other and we would split the whipped cream then fight over the cherry.

"Not much really. I mean two of my friends are staying with me this summer while my parents are visiting my relatives in America so we have the house to ourselves for eight weeks. Hey, would you like to come for dinner? I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind. In fact, I think that they'll be out tonight. There's some quidditch game that they're going to. They wont be home until late," Hermione answered, "and I promise cherries!" She quickly took the cherry and plopped it into her mouth. She grinned at me as though we were five again. I never saw a more beautiful smile. My kindergarten friend had become a beautiful woman. I smiled back at her.

"O.K. You're on. What time do you want me over?" I asked

"Well, my friends aren't leaving until around six or something, so how about a quarter to? That way you can meet them."

"I'd love to. And I would also love to take your whipped cream, considering I have finished mine." I quickly scooped up some of her whipped cream and stuffed it into my mouth. She made an angry face and took some of my banana. We then got into a "fight to the death" with our spoons, making growling noises at each other. We ended up laughing so much that Hermione got the hiccups.

"Well, I think I should go. I have to get my school supplies and meet my friends. Ugh. So do you remember where I live?" Hermione said through hiccups.

"How could I forget? I spent most of my sixth year there. You house was my second home. So I guess I'll see you later." I stood up with her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." I walked away.

"Don't forget, a quarter to six!" She called after me. I walked over the Leaky Couldron to change into my wizard clothes.

Hermione's POV

I watched as Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron. God I missed him so much! We were joined at the hip all through kindergarten. I loved that boy more than pixi-stix!

I looked at him from where I was sitting. Damn! He was hot! He was built and had a nice six-pack. His hair was an angelic silvery blond and his skin was slightly tanned. I was so excited for tonight!

"'Mione!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Harry and Ron running towards me. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Harry put his arm around me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, well I was just catching up with a friend of mine. He's coming over for dinner tonight."

"And would that happen to be because we will be out my dear Hermione?" Ron inquired jokingly.

"No. In fact he's coming before you two leave so you all can meet. Now let's go change at the Leaky Cauldron"

"I'm so glad Tom has that room so people who come from the muggle world can change into their magical world clothes." Harry said as he and Ron made their ways into the boy dressing room.

After they all change

Hermione walked out of the room wearing a light blue skirt, a white blouse and a coral robe. Over the summer she had learned the word "color", and that there is more than black, white and tan. After putting her hair up in a messy pony-tail, she took out all of her earrings. She finished up by taking off my lip-gloss and putting on a light shade of pink. Soon enough, she looked like her old self again.

Hermione looked around and saw Ron wearing khakis, a blue polo shirt and a black robe. He was drinking butterbeer at a table for three. She looked around for Harry.

"Ron, did you see where Harry went?" Hermione asked him as she sat down.

"Oh, um I think he went with Lavender and Parvati somewhere" Ron said, trying to remember.

"Oh, well then let's wait a little for him" She said reluctantly. She knew that Lavender and Parvati both found Harry very attractive and were always throwing themselves at him, but was confident that he would never do anything with them.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Where do you suppose they are?" Hermione asked. She was beginning to get worried.

"I don't know. Do you want to go look for them? We can tell Tom to inform Harry that we're looking for him if he comes back."

"Tom, you tell Harry that we have gone to look for him if he returns before we dome back?" Hermione asked. The innkeeper nodded his head at the two.

The two friends walked out of the inn to see Harry making out with Lavender _and_ Parvati. His right hand was slowly moving towards the bottom of Parvati's mini skirt and the left was already up Lavender's shirt.

"EXPELLARIMUS!" Hermione shouted as she waved her wand. Screw the fact that she was underage! The two girls went flying. Hermione made her way to Harry with her wand drawn and aimed at him. She had a death glare on her face. Harry felt his knees weaken.

'Hermione will never believe what happened. Oh shit! I'm done for.' Harry thought as he watched as Hermione got closer. She raised her wand and said something. Harry felt his feet rise from the ground. She levitated him to a fireplace. She threw in some floo powder and screamed "Granger House!" The two were then brought in a swirling green fire to Hermione's house. She continued to levitate Harry up the stairs and into her room. As soon as they got into the room Hermione slammed the door. Harry dropped from where he was floating, where his head was touching the ceiling.

A strong gust of wind filled the room and Harry thought he saw flames in Hermione's eyes.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU JUST DOING!"

"Hermione, _please_! Listen to me" Harry cringed.

"I'M LISTENING! WHO THE HELL SAID I WASN'T?" Hermione was very angry.

"Listen, I went to pick up something and they just came up from behind me. Th-they..." He began, but Hermione didn't believe a word he was saying

"LIKE HELL! WHAT WERE YOU PICKING UP? A CONDOM SO THE THREE OF YOU COULD SHAG RIGHT THEN AND THERE? AND WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT IF THEY KNOW I'M DATING YOU?"

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE HERMIONE!" Flames sprung from Hermione's eyes. Harry jumped back slightly, but soon tried to go over to her. "I mean, Hermione, please. Just let me explain." She crossed her arms. Harry stood up and walked across the room to his fuming girlfriend. He sighed to himself. Things were so much simpler and better when they were just friends. "Here's what happened. I had to go to muggle London to pick something up for me and Ron. On my way there I heard Parvati and Lavender talking. I began to speed up, knowing what was going to happen, but they noticed me..."

Flashback

I was walking down the alley to go to pick up the present.

"I still can't believe that she's going out with him. He is so hot." I recognized the voice as Parvati's. Ever since she walked in on me and Hermione kissing on the train she and Lavender had continuously come for surprise visits, trying to seduce me, or so Ron, 'Mione and I thought. It was very sad indeed.

"You'd think that catching us in the closet would, ooo. Oh Harry!" Lavender yelled.

I turned around to become face to face with Lavender and Parvati. They were holding butterbeers in their hands. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Hello girls. What's up?" I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Oh nothing in particular" Lavender said (Parvati giggled and Lavender looked down) as she seductively put her mouth on the straw and sipped her butterbeer.

"Okay then. Well I think I'll be going now. I have something to pick up. Good bye." I rushed to turn around, but Parvati was right behind me.

"At least have a butterbeer before you go." She said with puppy-dog eyes. I rolled my eyes again and took a sip of her butterbeer. "Happy?" I asked.

"We got you a special one though." Lavender said as she held out the one she was holding in her right hand. I turned around and took a sip of it. It tasted like strawberries. I felt a weird sensation fill me. I stared at the two girls as they jumped on me.

I began to kiss them furiously as they pushed me up against the wall.

End Flashback

Hermione looked at Harry with disbelieving eyes. He looked painstakingly at her. Hermione lowered her head.

"As soon as I heard your voice, whatever spell they had over me broke. I came back to reality and realized what I was doin-"

"A love potion," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione cried "THOSE BITCHES USED A FREAKING LOVE POTION ON YOU!"

"Holy fucking shit."

They then heard a tapping on the door. While Hermione stood in silence, Harry opened the door to see Ron with a scowl on hid face.

"Thought you might want these mate." He motioned to Parvati and Lavender who were sitting on Hermione's couch. They looked pissed off.

"Wha-ho-RON! What did you do!" Harry exclaimed excitedly (and curiously).

"Well, after Hermione and you left I grabbed these two and made them spill. I brought them over here as soon as I could." He leant to the right and looked at Hermione. "How is she?"

"I don't think she believes me," Harry whispered.

"Well at least you got the present, right?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione could not hear the conversation. She was too angry and was doing her best to calm down.

Harry looked at the floor with sad eyes.

"HARRY! The store closed already and we needed it for tomorrow morning!" Ron hissed

"I know! Maybe we can just pick it up tomorrow"

"Fine, so do you want me to talk to Hermione while you deal with those two?"

"Don't bother," a cold voice came from behind the two boys. They quickly turned around to face Hermione. She looked really pissed off "I will." The two boys were flung into her room by an invisible force. The door closed and locked behind them.

"So, you two thought it would be funny to break up me and Harry?" Hermione said as she walked down the stairs. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Listen Hermione. We're sorry, but we were told to do this" Parvati pleaded

"Yea! By a higher force that is not to be tampered with." Lavender added, trying to sound all knowing.

"WHOM?" the flames came back to Hermione's eyes

"We were told not to tell." Parvati said.

"PROFESSOR TRELAWNY?" Hermione screamed.

"How did you know?" Lavender was confused.

"Why did she tell you to do so?" Hermione was hurt. She felt betrayed.

"She said that in order to reach your fate you must remain unattached for a great loss will come if not." Parvati said as though she was all knowing.

"And you believed that old crackhead! Oh my god! What the hell goes through your tiny, peabrain minds?"

"She said that Harry was meant for a great destiny and would need his friends." Lavender added

"Also you two and Ron are a trio, and if you and Harry go out then you're a duo and a solo and that is just wrong." Parvati added stupidly.

"Plus we don't want anything to happen to you. You-Know-Who lives to hurt those who Harry loves." Lavender sighed, trying to make up for what Parvati had just said.

"Thank you guys, and I understand that you two worship that woman, but things between me and Harry are fine. I appreciate that since you believed the old hag you were only doing this for my good, but please don't try this again, otherwise I'll do worse to you that what I was planning on doing to Harry before." Hermione turned away from the two. "Please leave now."

She heard the two floo out of the house. Hermione walked up the stairs to her room and turned the knob. The door opened easily.

"Ron, can you please leave the room for a minute?" Hermione asked quietly. He got up from where Hermione had thrown him and Harry and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Harry, I think we need to talk," she said. Her eyes looked strong, but she wanted to just break down. What Parvati said had stuck to her. Things had been weird since she and Harry hooked up.

Harry stood up and walked over to her. He tried to take her hand in his, but she pulled her's away. He looked into her eyes.

"Harry, I think that-well, what I want to say is-damn! Why is there no easy way to say this? Harry," she pulled him down onto the bed and stared into his eyes. She moved a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Harry, things were so much better when we were friends. The only thing that's changed is that now we kiss and stuff. I also feel weird, I mean, before Sirius died (Harry flinched at the thought and began to tear) and you kissed me (Harry's eyes stopped tearing at the happy memory), I thought of you as a brother, more than a brother, and as much as I liked being with you, like not just as friends, well, now that brother-ish feeling is coming back. I don't know. I guess it's just that when you like a friend and just stay as friends for so long, it's just different when you finally hook up. I swear that this isn't because of the Parvati/Lavender thing. It's just that I don't feel any different than when we were friends. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at her and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Well, I was actually feeling that way too. 'Mione, we were meant to be friends. Best friends. I'm supposed to date other girls and beat the shit outta guys who even look at you." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled because he wasn't upset about this. Ron then knocked on the door quietly and looked in with a curious look on his face.

"I heard Harry laughing uncontrollably in here. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Ron" Hermione said as she touched her chest.

A/N yea, I know that those two are idiots for not knowing that Draco is Draco Malfoy and Hermione is Hermione Granger, but they are stupid and look different. Also, except for the disarming spell, all of the magic Hermione performed was wandless magic.


	7. The Necklace

Chapter 6: The Necklace

I bet that everyone is wondering about the necklace from the beginning of the story. Well it all goes back to the beginning of the wizarding world. This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation of Ralds, beginning with Emma Rald (I know that I used this name in Daddy Dearest and I am sorry, but it's like and emerald, only spelled differently and I like it so deal), who was an ageless, and the last of her kind.

Because she was an ageless, she could not die of old age, but could die from being killed. All of her clan and many other clans had been killed in a final battle, ending the Dark Ages of the wizarding world. Because he mate had been killed, the ageless blood wasn't able to pass down through the generations.

After a hundred years or so, she married a wizard and gave birth to her first daughter, Gaia. When Emma was born an ageless she became the matron of a strong line. Agelesses are able to give birth to any form of magical being if her mate is not a fellow ageless, which so rarely happens, and with each generation a new species was formed, but the powers of the children were also passed down, all except for Emma's ageless power. The family's name changed from Rald to Riddle when other magical families began to discover the Rald family heritage.

Before the final battle, Emma's mate, Oz (meaning strength, c'mon! all the other male names either were my fam's names or classmates') made her a necklace. It was a white gold locket that she was never able to open. It was heart shaped with black coils around it.

"The black represents the evils in the world, and the gold represents the hope and goodness and light in the world" Oz told her when he gave it to her. He had just finished the spells and enchantments on the necklace when the final battle began. She had found him in a ditch, bleeding to death.

"But it is almost completely covered in the black" she said confused

"Because the world is full of it, and I know that you can change that. You have a pure heart made of gold, and if I had used yellow gold instead of white, then the necklace may have faded from the light shining from your heart" Oz joked. "Take it, and never forget me. Make it white. It will open when the time is right" with that he died there in her arms.

Emma spent the next ninety-five years traveling the world, trying to find a purpose in her life. Throughout her journeys she helped people in need and soon enough white began to shine through the black. Soon enough the necklace was almost completely white, but Emma would always see some black trying to creep back on, and she could except that, for she knew that there would always be evil in the world, otherwise the universe would be off balance.

In due time Emma found a new man in her life. He was a wizard who lived in the muggle world as a doctor. She fell in love with him instantly. He had the loveliest chestnut brown eyes and golden brown hair. His name was Oswald. The two became married and Emma gave birth to Gaia. Gaia was a seer. She gave birth to Annabel who was a veela and so on.

Emma and Oswald lived together in a town near her birthplace in Greece. There they raised Gaia together. On her sixteenth birthday Gaia predicted that one day a girl will raise above the calling and the gold will shine again and that the four will be reborn to do it right.

Emma, of course, hadn't told Oswald or Gaia about the necklace. That night she crept into Gaia's room and told her daughter her story. When she finished the story, Emma gave Gaia a little box. Gaia opened the box and gasped. It was the locket from her mother's story. She stared at her mother with wide eyes as Emma leaned forward and put it around her neck.

"I'm giving this to you. To give to your daughter, and to pass down for generations to come" She said.

"Mother, are you sure about this? I mean, your first love gave this to you" Gaia said in confusion

"I know, and now I'm giving it to a new love of mine, you" Emma told her daughter with love in her eyes. "Always keep it close you your heart."

Gaia touched it the locket gently as it hung around her neck. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. She tried to open it, but the clasp wouldn't budge.

"Mother, why is it not opening?" Gaia asked

"When Oz gave it to me, he said that it would open when the time is right." Emma's eyes were full of sorrow.

Gaia soon died. Then Annabelle. Then her daughter, and her daughter's daughter and so on, but Emma lived on, never aging a day over thirty-five.

Emma lived in sorrow as she watched her family be born, grow up and eventually die. She also watched as the necklace was passed down through the generations. Her story was also passed down. Her great (and all greats)- granddaughter would ask her if it was true and ask her how old she was. Emma's answer was always the same: "I'm only as old as I feel, and right now, I feel like" and then she would say something like dancing, or singing or eating.

Emma would always hope, though, that this was not true. She would feel like rejoining Oz, Oswald, Gaia and the rest of her family. She would also wait, hopeful that someday the locket would open. But alas, it never did. Around the year 1723 a magical monarchy had begun. The people chose Mona, Emma's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great (and even some more, but too many to type) granddaughter, a witch that possessed telekinetic and telepathic abilities, and her husband, Casper, as their queen and king.

Emma of course lived with them in the castle, and then with their daughter and son-in-law. Then their daughter and son-in-law and so on would rule, raise a daughter and die and so on, until 1989 when her newest great was taken into hiding and the baby's mother was taken from the castle. Of course, by then, the family had decided to form the Ministry of Magic so as to have more of a Democracy, though the royal family was still acknowledged as the Royal Family.


	8. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

I remember every person whose head I have ever rested on. From when I was first sewn to today. I remember my creation as though it was yesterday. As soon as the enchantments and spells were done, each of the founders placed me on each of their heads. I identified each of their strongest characteristics and used them to divide the students into the houses.

I will never forget, though, three rather unusual sortings. They were in the year of 2000. These four students came from different backgrounds, but joined here as equals, even though some had not acted so. It was as though three of the four founders had come back to life. Like they were reincarnated or something.

Flashback

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called.

The petit girl walked up and placed me on her head. She had an amazing mind. In fact, she had a very familiar face, but I could not place it. She was a muggle born and was very shy.

ROWENA RAVENCLAW! That was who she reminded me of.

Very peculiar, though, was that she had a very similar mind as Rowena's, but what baffles me is that when I was about to put her in Ravenclaw a strange, magical force made me say Gryffindor, as though she was meant to be placed there.

Of course this has never happened before. I watched as she stood up with a smile on her face as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

A few names later, Professor McGonagal called up Draco Malfoy. I also felt a familiar-ness coming from him. I was being placed onto his head when I felt the same aura coming from Salazar Slytherin when I was first put on his head.

"Slytherin!" I called out. He jumped up and smirked then walked to the Slytherin table. This was getting very peculiar. Very peculiar indeed.

After that I put the pieces together. It was the prophecy predicted by Gaia. With every student I searched for the other two.

Finally, McGonagall called the name Harry Potter. I was so looking forward to sorting him that I completely forgot about the prophesy. I was placed on his head. I did not think of him as being one of the founders as I sorted him.

Finally, Ronald Weasley was called. Ugh! Another one. Before I thought that, though, I saw that he was a good and true friend, as Helga Hufflepuff was. I put him in Gryffindor, though, for I could see a good future for him there.

At the end of the sorting I was placed back in Dumbledore's room.

'It was probably wishful thinking that the prophecy would come true' I thought. 'It will not happen until there is a Gryffindor and they were all the same age.'

I sighed and just remained on my little stool, alone with my thoughts and the ANNOYING bird and portraits.

OH JUST BURN ALREADY BIRD! AT LEAST YOU WER QUIETER WHEN YOU ARE EITHER ASHES OR YOUNGER!

End Flashback

But then the next year when Potter pulled out the sword, I knew that he was the missing founder, Godric Gryffindor.

A/N Sorry about the whole burn bird thing, I just had this image and voice in my head and started cracking up


	9. Potions and Brainfreezes

Chapter 8: Potions and Brainfreezes

"Shit, you guys! It's almost five!" Hermione said. She was on the bottom of a dog pile. After Ron came in, the three of them got into a tickle fight, well, Harry and Ron began to attack Hermione with tickles and she began swearing and fidgeting, trying to get one of them help her overcome the other.

"What?" Harry asked as he pushed Ron off of him.

"I still haven't showered, picked up any movies or decided what I want to wear!" Hermione jumped up from the floor and ran down the stairs. She flung off her robe and grabbed her bag. She didn't even bother fixing her hair, which was now a wreck, making it look as it had at the end of the school year.

"Oy Hermione!" Ron shouted as Hermione threw open the door

"What?"

"Don't you want to change?"

"Fuck!" she ran up the stairs and threw off her top. She had fallen over and accidentally ripped a big hole in her shirt, making it easier for Harry and Ron to get to her stomach. She tossed on a pale yellow button-up tank top and replaced her skirt with a pair of sandals. "Be right back!"

She ran out the door and rushed to Blockbuster (do they even have a blockbuster in England?).

Hermione ran into Blockbuster and headed straight for comedies. She scanned the wall for Beautician and the Beast. It was one of the first movies they watched together, and their favorite. By the time she found it, someone had snatched it, right when her hand was a few inches away from it.

She turned around, pissed off at whoever took it to see Draco Malfoy. Hermione was taken aback. What the hell was Malfoy doing at Blockbuster! His hair was slicked back and he was wearing black slacks with a black turtleneck. He looked somewhat flushed, as though he was in a hurry.

"What the hell are you doing here? Last I heard Blockbuster was a _muggle_ establishment." Hermione sneered.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I happen to be going somewhere tonight and will be needing it" Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

"Beautician and the Beast? And not some por-"

"Shove it Granger, I need to be somewhere soon and I do not intend on listening to your constant bitching," his patience was wearing thin.

"Ugh! Why that movie though! Why not something like 'A Walk to Remember' or 'Girls Just Wanna Have fun'?" Hermione wasn't even thinking of the movies she had said. She just wanted that one.

"Because I need this specific movie. Why is it so important to you to get this specific movie, eh? Why not something like 'Tom and Huck', or 'Blazing Saddles'?"

"Because I need that specific movie. Ugh! Whatever Malfoy, be immature." She turned around and grabbed 'Paycheck' and 'Dirty Dancing'. When she saw he wasn't looking she also took 'Blazing Saddles' and 'Tom and Huck' to watch with Harry and Ron. She walked up to the register and paid then left.

Draco made sure that Granger wasn't looking and also grabbed 'A Walk to Remember' and 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. He walked up to the register and paid for the movies and left. He had failed to notice her bracelet, and the necklace that his little friend had always worn.

Hermione ran quickly to the food store and bought pixi-stix, popcorn, Now and Later's, Hershey bars, cherries, ice cream and toppings and some more candy.

'Ugh! That argument with Malfoy cost me my shower! It's a good thing I took one this morning.' Hermione thought as she paid for the snacks and rushed home.

She ran into the house and threw on a pair of flannel pants that she had to roll up so she didn't trip over them and a black wife beater. She put her hair in a high messy bun and smeared on some cherry lip-gloss. She put in a blue belly button ring and a pair of silver hoops. Just because it was only a movie night didn't mean that she couldn't look nice. She finally looked like her summer self again.

"Hermione!" Harry called from downstairs at five thirty. "What's with all the food and movies?"

"I told you! My friend is coming over tonight. Do you mind putting the stuff away? I still have to do one more thing."

"OK!"

"Thanks!"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. It had been the longest time since she and Draco had been together. She hoped he hadn't changed too much. She walked to her bed and took out a large box and opened it. There were pictures of her and Draco as children. Movie stubs, pictures they had drawn, presents and such filled up the box.

Hermione felt foolish. This was eleven years later. Of course he changed. It's not like he'd eat a bug if she dared him to anymore. Hermione giggled at the memory. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and sighed. She never thought she would see Draco again. She felt as though a day hadn't passed since they last saw each other. There was so much familiarity, as though they still went to school together (A/N haha...mhm). She then placed a bunch of small, silver wire bracelets on, covering her wrist and a couple of bandages on her arm.

There was then a knock at the door. Harry was about to answer it, but Hermione somehow got there first.

She opened the door with a big smile and so much excitement.

Harry's POV

Hermione opened the door to reveal a blond boy. His hair fell in front of his relaxed, slightly tanned, face in a way mine never would. He was around my height. I could tell that he played a sport. His eyes were a cool blue. Hermione had jumped up and he caught her in a hug. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

The two of them stopped and looked at me. I was all dressed for tonight. I had even painted my face orange and bacl for the game and was wearing contacts so as not to get my glasses mussed up from the paint, as Hermione has suggested. I held out my hand to shake his.

"Harry," I said. "Glad to finally meet you." Draco's face paled a little, but Hermione didn't notice it.

"Dragon," Hermione giggled, "pleasure to meet you too mate," he said, returning my handshake.

"Oy Ron, 'Mione's friend is here!" I called. Ron walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with the team's logo on it. He was wearing a large Chusley Cannons (is that the team? bites lip) hat that covered up his whole head of hair and had painted his face as well, though not as much. According to Hermione it _clashed_ with the hat.

"Ron, pleasure," he said, shaking Draco's hand. I saw a bracelet on Draco's wrist. It looked like Hermione's. They must be friendship bracelets. "Harry, we should head out now, I heard that the game is starting early because there's supposed to be a storm tonight and they want to finish as early as possible."

"Sure, it was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Hermione." I said. Ron and I then flooed to the stadium.

At the Stadium

"Ron, did you think there was something familiar about Hermione's friend?" I asked as Ron got some snacks.

"Nope, I wasn't really paying much attention. Why?" Ron asked as he paid.

"Well, when I said who I was and you introduced yourself his face sort of paled and he got a weird expression, as though he knew us or was afraid or something. Plus, he introduced himself as 'Dragon'."

"Well, what did he look like, again? Maybe we can place him."

"Well," I tried to picture Draco, wait, DRACO! "Ron! It was Malfoy!"

Ron spit out everything in his mouth (which was A LOT) and dropped all the food he was carrying. "WHAT!"

"Yes, I mean, both their names are Draco, and this one refused to say his last name, and first name for that matter. They both have blond hair, they're around the same height. Similar faces also. RON! We left Hermione alone with him! Alone!"

Ron just stood there, not moving and I think not breathing either.

"Is anyone in there? Hellooooo?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"OK Harry, I've given it a lot of thought. Hermione can take care of herself. I say that if she doesn't know by tomorrow then we tell her. No, wait, she already knows. I mean, she's, no offence, the smartest of the three of us. Plus, you didn't say your last name and neither did I. And also, didn't they meet in kindergarten? Well didn't Hermione go to _muggle_ school until Hogwarts? I'm sure that it wasn't Malfoy."

I was taken aback. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what have you done with my short-tempered, overprotective over Hermione, Malfoy-hater, best friend?"

"I'm here, but if we went to Hermione then we'd probably miss the game. Don't worry Harry. If it is Malfoy, and he knew it was her then he wouldn't be there. Besides, I would definitely know if it was him. The guy didn't even crack a joke at me or you or anything."

"Yeah, I mean, it's just the same name and similar hair color. Besides, this guy had his ears pierced and went to school with _muggles_ and arrived in a _non_-magical way." Reassured, Ron and I went to find our seats.

Back at Hermione's House

"Um, Hermione, how do you know those two?" Draco asked as he closed the door.

"Oh, well we go to school together. It's actually quite funny how we became friends." She laughed at the memory.

"Oh really, how?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen to the pantry.

"Well, he he, we used to really dislike each other, and one time they even made me cry. This is all in our first year at school. Um, one of the teachers had let a troll in the school. Because I was crying in the lavatory, I didn't know what was going on, and the two buffoons locked the troll in with me in order to save me from it." She began to laugh even more as she took out the ice cream and other food from the refrigerator and freezer. "Well, I let out a scream and then they decide to check which room they locked the troll in. They almost killed me and saved my life in those, what, ten minutes. Ever since, we're been inseparable."

She placed a bunch of cherries on their now finished monster sundaes. "Grab the phone please? I'll get the movies and other snacks." She grabbed the rest of the snacks and put everything on a tray and carried it to the living room. And ugly cat then walked into the room and sniffed the food. "No Crookshanks. This is for me and Draco. Your food is in the kitchen." The cat sulked into the kitchen as Draco came out.

"One regular pie, one pie, half ziti, half extra cheese, garlic bread, and Fettuccini Alfredo?" Draco asked as he walked in.

"You remembered!" Hermione said. "Remember our favorite movie, Beautician and the Beast though?"

"Yes" Draco was starting to become positive that Hermione was Mudblood Granger.

"Well, I tried to get it, but some rude-ass bitch took the last copy, so I got us some other movies."

"Hermione, what sort of grades do you get?" Draco asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, well I get OK grades. I pass." she said, trying not to show off. Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Why?"

"Oh, well, you always were the smartest in our class," he tried to cover.

"That was kindergarten. Let's talk about now. So what is new in your life?"

"Oh, well, I am a prefect at my school. And my father is out of the picture." Draco said, trying not to think that it wasn't Granger because of the grades.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Remember how I hated him as a child?" she nodded "Well I hate him even more now. So what's new with you?"

"Well, um, nothing much. Well, other than the fact that I'm ten years older and can drive (please pretend that in England they can drive at sixteen). So, shall we start the first movie and continue this stimulating conversation then?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I brought some movies too. What do you have?"

"Paycheck, Blazing Saddles, Tom and Huck and Dirty Dancing. What have you got?"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, A Walk to Remember and Beautician and the Beast."

"YOU HAVE BEAUTICUAN AND THE BEAST? I love you! What shall we watch first?"

"Um, how about Tom and Huck?" Hermione got up and put in the DVD then walked over to Draco on the couch.

"So, if I recall properly, you had very wild hair when we were younger." Draco said, playing with her hair a bit. "What happened?" He took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well, I was practicing potions a few weeks ago and Harry and Ron made me laugh and I accidentally made and error with one of the ingredients and it exploded. My hair became straight. You like?" she finished off her sundae, being the quick ice cream eater she was. "OOH! BRAINFREEZE!" she grabbed her head.

"Loser." Draco laughed as he took another large spoonful of his ice cream. "OW! BRAINFREEZE!"

Hermione tried to laugh at him but her head hurt too much.


	10. A Walk To Remember

Chapter 9: A Walk to Remember

The quidditch game was going into its fifth hour. This was the longest game Harry and Ron had ever sat though. It began to rain. The seeker then finally caught the snitch. Everyone was cheering before they filled out of the large stadium.

The Harry and Ron headed to the floo-ing area with the rest of the crowd to find that it had been closed. Everyone there had some form of transportation except for Harry, Ron, and a few other teens that had come on his or her own. They asked one of the people in charge if there was a hotel anywhere near. They stayed in an inexpensive hotel that night.

At Hermione's house, Draco had finally convinced himself that Hermione was not mudblood Granger. They had a great time, but by ten-thirty, the storm was getting so bad that Draco couldn't get home (Hermione's house wasn't connected to the floo network unless they called 24 hours in advance to order it like Harry and Ron had for the game).

"So Draco. Is there a girl you want to tell me about?" Hermione asked as A Walk to Remember began (at around midnight). She leaned back on the couch with a piece of licorice hanging out of her mouth.

"Not at the moment. Actually, I've haven't really had a girlfriend, per se (A/N is that it?), just flings, y'know? Now tell me about _your_ love life before I start accusing you," he then noticed some of her stomach was showing and smirked, "or just do this," he began to tickle her ruthelessly.

"OK! OK! I'LL TALK! JUST STOOOOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He stopped and rested her head on his chest and let her catch her breath. "I had a boyfriend when I was fourteen, but he lived really far away and was always traveling, so I had to break it. I'm glad, though, because were still friends and otherwise something could have happened."

"And who was this mystery man? Anyone I know?"

"Oh, his name was Vicktor." Hermione said. She stuffed the last bit of food left(a marshmallow) into her mouth.

"You're not getting away that, ooh, that's gotta hurt. Why would that guy belly flop from that height?" Draco said, commenting the movie.

"Because he wants to be popular. Some people would do anything for popularity." Hermione stated quietly.

"Would you ever do that?" Draco asked.

"Well, this is like in the Breakfast Club. You'll think that you'd do one thing, but most likely do the other, but popularity doesn't mean that much to me, but that might be because I'd been on that end when I was dating Vicktor and never was truly in that guy's position in life."

Draco put his arm around Hermione and pulled her up a bit (she was slouching and looked a bit uncomfortable). "I was always the popular guy. I would probably be the person to come up with this ruse," he said honestly.

"Yep, just like the Breakfast Club, because you're honest that you'd do the wrong thing. That's one of the things I remember about you. You were always honest." She smiled. So did he.

"Hermione," he put both arms around her and looked down at her, "I'm glad we ran into each other." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"SIGH me too." She looked up at him and smiled. A giggle passed through her lips.

"What?"

"I never thought that you would ever pierce your ear."

"What about your belly-button?"

"OK, so we're not in kindergarten anymore." She paused "Wait here, I'll be right back" she ran up the stairs into her room.

The phone then rang. Draco got up to answer it.

"Hello, Granger residence." He said.

"Hello, this is Harry, Hermione's friend. Is Hermione there?" the voice at the other end replied.

'Hmm, is it _really_ scarface? Nah, I heard his relatives lock him in his room every summer and don't let him out until the Weasleys bust him out. Thank heavens,' Draco thought. "She's upstairs. Would you like me to get her?"

"No thanks. Could you just tell her that Ron and I wont be able to come home until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Good bye," he then hung up the phone.

Hermione came rushing down the stairs. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Your friend, Harry. The two of your friends have to stay in a hotel tonight. I don't think that they have a way to get home yet." He led her back to the couch and they got into the position they were in before.

"I brought you something." She sat up slightly and put her favorite earring in his ear. Draco got up and looked in a mirror. It was white gold with a small ruby. He smiled at it.

"What a coincidence. I brought you something too." He put something in her ear. She got up and went to the mirror where Draco was just and looked at her ear. It was a gold earring and looked exactly the same as the one she gave him, but instead of a ruby, it had an emerald.

"Wow, we really did spend too much time together." Hermione giggled. "You're wearing my birthstone and I'm wearing yours" she walked back into his waiting arms. This time he kissed her on the cheek. (A/N I don't care that the whole age thing from the Kindergarten chapter doesn't work out)

'Things are great for me again. I'm back with my oldest and truest friend and I couldn't be happier,' Draco and Hermione thought with a smile. They looked at each other slowly, but then back to the movie.

After the Movie (4a.m., they had a long night of movies)

"Hermione, I'm having a great time," Draco slowly said.

"Me too," Hermione sighed.

"Would you like to hang out some other time? Before school?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to," Hermione said. Hers and Draco's mouths came closer to each other's.

"Hermione," Draco sighed as their eyes closed.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione sighed "No," she turned her head away. "Draco. I haven't seen you in eleven years. I do love you, but I don't think I love you that way. Not yet." He looked disappointed, and she saw. She cuddled into his arms "But you're still my dragon."

"And you're still my Hermit Crab," he put his arms all the way around her.

"And you always will be," they said at the same time. They burst into giggles.

The two of them soon fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

(A/N yes, yes. They are idiots, but we love them and that is why we continue to read and write about them)


	11. Never Have I Ever

Chapter 10: Never Have I Ever

"C'mon you two!" Hermione yelled "We're gong to be late!"

She looked at her watch. It was 9:30 and it took at least an hour and fifteen minutes to get to the station. She walked to the mirror to inspect herself before the boys came downstairs. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans with paint splatters, a black halter that ended a bit below her naval, but scrunched up and raised to a centimeter above with black platform sandals. She was wearing large silver hoops and the earring Draco gave her and a silver belly-button ring. Her hair was down and she curled it for the first day of school. It went down to the middle of her waist. She also was wearing a wide bracelet on her right wrist with a few of her silver wire bracelets and a few bandages on her arm, along with her favorite bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hold your horses Hermione!" Harry called from the top of the steps. He was wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"Can we stop for breakfast on our way?" Ron asked. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a red shirt with a picture of a lion.

"No, we're already behind schedule because there's gonna be traffic!" Hermione yelled. "Take this," she threw him a Dannon Frusion and Harry a corn muffin. "Now get in the car! My parents will be there to meet us and pick it up at the station," she grabbed chocolate chocolate chip muffin and ran out the door. "Your luggage is already in the car!" she yelled from outside.

Harry and Ron ran into the convertible and they drove off.

Draco's house

"I'll be leaving now mother," Draco said from the doorway to the salon.

"Good-bye dear," Narcissa said. "Have a good year."

"Thank you. Farewell" Draco walked out of the manor and into the family limo. It was a long, silent ride to the station.

'I wonder what school Hermione goes to. It's weird that I don't even remember her last name and yet I feel this much comfort with her. Maybe I can ask Dumbledore if we can participate in inter-school games so I have a chance of seeing her. At least she gave me her screen-name and cell phone number, and now that I have a computer and a phone I can talk to her. Maybe I should give her a call now?'

He took out his phone and dialed her number. As he put the phone to his ear, he thought about how the rest of the summer had gone by and the two had not seen each other since their movie night. His mother sent an owl early in the morning wondering where he was, so he had to leave as soon as Hermione woke up. Every night, though, they would talk on the phone for at least an hour before she had to deal with some responsibility or plans.

"Ring...Ring...Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, it's Draco."

"Hey Draco! I'm really sorry about this, but I can't talk right now. I don't have my hands free thing and I'm not allowed to drive while talking on the phone. I'll call you back later."

"OK, bye"

"Bye. Click"

Draco's POV

I turned off his phone.

'It's a good thing I plan on placing a spell on this as soon as I get to school' he thought (Hermione was thinking the same thing, but this is for Draco)

"Master Malfoy, we have arrived. Shall I take your luggage to the train?" the chauffeur asked.

"No, thank-you. I shall bring my stuff on my own, just place it on a trolley as I collect some things." I responded. The chauffeur got out of the limo and put my stuff onto a trolley. I took made sure that the earring Hermione gave me was in my ear and stepped out of the car. I was wearing black slacks and a green button-up shirt. My hair was slicked back and I looked like my old self again. I grabbed my bag and walked over to my waiting trolley.

Platform 9 ¾

"I'll go find us a compartment. Give me your trunks so that I can bring them with me" Harry said. Hermione and Ron piled their stuff on Harry's trolley. He pushed it to the back compartment.

"Let's go Ron, the train is going to leave in a few minutes and the front of the train is all the way down there" Hermione said as she pulled Ron to the compartment. They began to run, but Hermione accidentally ran into someone.

"Well, well. Aren't we in a hurry little mudblood?" A much too familiar voice said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded in an irritated voice

"Nothing much. Just for you to drop dead" he said in a cool manor.

Draco didn't bother looking at who he had run into, but knew it was her because he had noticed a tall redhead running behind her.

"Fuck it bitch! Just drop dead and go to hell," Hermione said, not noticing what was pierced in Draco's ear. "Let's go Ron," she and Ron walked the rest of the way to the front of the train.

At the End of the Meeting

"I can't believe that loony thinks that this will work!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Ron, don't speak about professor Dumbledore that way," Hermione lectured. "I think it is a brilliant idea."

"You do and will, until you find out the second part of it, and I am not looking forward to that!" The door to the compartment then opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, closely followed by Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips

"What? Can I not just pass though, looking for an empty compartment, and make a little detour to say hello to my favorite Gryffindors?" Draco asked sarcastically with a sneer on his face.

(A/N THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! In my story instead of traveling in compartments, they travel in cars. I don't know why, they just do.)

"What do you really want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he stood up next to Hermione.

"Like I said, I was looking for an empty compartment, but as I can see, this one is infested with too much garbage." He turned around to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Crabbe, Goyle. Open this door."

The two brutes walked to the door and slammed their bodies into it. The door still wouldn't budge.

"Oh move over you incompetent fools," Hermione said as she shoved the two piles of fat. "Alohomora"

The door still didn't open. The train then came to a quick halt.

"All students in this compartment, please state your names," came Albus Dumbledore's voice from the loudspeaker above the door.

"Hermione, Harry, and Ron sir!" Hermione said into the loudspeaker

"And Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy," Draco said.

"What is going on sir?" Harry asked

"Well, it would appear that something has caused the car to detach from the rest of the train. We are sending trained professionals to take care of this. We do not know how long it shall take, but do not worry." With that he was gone.

"Well what a bloody swell headmaster! He doesn't know how or why this happened or how long it shall take to get to school!" Draco said.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Draco turned around and saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle on the ground in a deep slumber. "What the-" he began.

"OK, is it just me, or are you guys not getting a good feeling from this?" Hermione asked.

"Let's put these three on the chairs so we don't mistake them for some and sit on them," Hermione said as the tugged on Pansy's arm. "Harry and Ron, you two get Crabbe and Malfoy you can get Goyle."

"Who died and made you boss bitch?" Malfoy sneered.

Dropping Pansy, Hermione walked over to Draco and stuck her finger in his face. Her eyes went ablaze again and she had a threatening look on her face. "Don't you dare speak to me that way ever, EVER again! You will be sorry otherwise."

"Okay, A, you still aren't my boss, Miss Bitch. B, why should we listen to you, a filthy little mudblood? And C, it will be you who is sorry. And D, don't you ever again place your finger in my face!" Draco said. E was 'why are your eyes on fire', but he did not know if he wanted to know the answer.

"Listen, I hate Malfoy as much as the next sane guy, most likely even more, but it's just the four of us here, unless you count our sleeping uglies (Pansy then snored). I say that we just either try to get along or divide the car," Harry said.

"I'm all for just kicking Malfoy and the little fairy tales gone wrong out of the compartment," Ron said.

"No Ron. Do and not only will you get into trouble, but-" Hermione began as Ron made his way to the door.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed.

"There's a spell on the door so that no body may enter or exit through those doors unless the train is at a station." Hermione walked over to Ron's body. He was out cold. She felt his pulse. "He's still alive, hold on a sec." She took out her favorite lip- gloss and put it under Ron's nose.

"CHOCOLATE!" Ron said as he jumped up.

"What was that Granger?" Draco asked.

"Chocolate flavored lip-gloss," Hermione said with a sneer as she covered the lip-gloss. "Good to see that you're awake Ron. I was trying to say that you can't open those doors, especially by wand."

"Geez Granger! How do you know this stuff?" Draco said.

"I just do Malfoy. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked.

"Look all I'm saying is-"

"Guys! We should just try to get along," Harry said, getting in between the two teens.

30 minutes later

"Harry, Ron, let's play a game. I am so bored!" Hermione said.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had woken up by now.

"Listen mudblood, none of us want to be here, so I have a proposition," Draco said, walking up to her.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" Hermione sighed.

"Well, we should do was Dumbledore has been telling us for years, try inter- house unity. Let's all get to know each other. I recently watched a movie suggested by a friend of mine, the Breakfast Club."

"You've watched that movie?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"UGH!" everyone turned to Hermione, who had been looking at her phone while Harry and Malfoy were about to argue. "Sorry, I'm expecting a call."

"From who? Another worthless muggle like yourself?" Pansy sneered.

"Shove it Parkinson, you whore," Hermione said. "Sure Malfoy. What do you propose though? Sitting in a circle and sharing secrets and talents? Going through each other's stuff?" she joked. "WAIT! No! Let's play truth or dare!" she was serious actually about this one.

"What's that?" Crabbe asked.

"It's a game. Where we all sit in a circle. We all either get asked a question in which we have you answer truthfully or we are given a dare, which we must fulfill. Whose in?" Hermione said.

Draco moved closer to her, followed by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron finished the circle.

"I'll place a spell over whoever plays so they'll have to fulfill the dare or tell the truth," Draco said.

"I have a better idea." Pansy said (GASP!) "How about strip truth or dare," when everyone, well, the boys, nodded, Pansy said; "I'll go first. Mudblood, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she answered confidently.

"Hmm, I dare you to, what shall we have the mudblood do? How about this, remove everything on your right arm and wrist" She said with a smile. Pansy knew about her arm and what had happened. This way, she would either be humiliated or have a tear-fest, but to her surprise, Hermione removed her shirt, leaving everyone confused and surprised.

'I never knew she had such a hot body' Draco thought.

'Mudblood got tits!' Crabbe thought.

'Woah!' was all that came to Goyle's mind.

'Wow! Hermione is all grown up! Guys are gonna be crawling all over her (A/N a guy said that to me at a party)' Ron thought.

'We're gonna have to fight the guys off by the hundreds this year' Harry thought.

'So she's gonna do this the hard way,' Pansy thought.

"Okay, Malfoy, truth or dare?" Hermione said.

"Truth"

"Okay, why are you such a downer? Why do you hate muggles and muggle-borns? What made you such a negative guy?"

Draco was about to take off his shirt, but then thought 'then I'll be no braver than Granger. But not even Pansy knows about Hermit. Maybe if I word it right-'

"When I was younger I was separated by a large part of me that contained respect for them, but until recently I was stripped from those thoughts and I blamed the muggle world for it," he said simply "Now whom should I single out? How about Saint Potty?"

"Dare," Harry said in a strong voice.

"Ooh, brave are you? Well, you wont be so brave after I give you this dare. I dare you to snog Pansy for ten minutes in the back of the compartment and turn your turn over to someone else."

"Hermione, I'm gonna turn it over to you, sorry Ron," Harry said as he stood up reluctantly.

"But Draco! I don't want to!" Pansy whined as she walked to the back of the compartment.

"OK, umm, I think I'm gonna go back to you Malfoy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to express your honest feelings to every person in this room."

"OK. Goyle and Crabbe, you two are the biggest oafish buffoons I have ever had the misfortune to know. Weasley, I think that you are too hotheaded and need to get over yourself. Mudblood, I think that you are a know-it-all bitch who doesn't deserve to walk the face of the earth. You and your kind are unwanted in this world and are worth less than the dirt on my shoe. You are not, never have been, and never will be a real witch. Further mor-"

SMACK!

Hermione punched Draco right in the nose.

"What the hell was that for bitch?"

"I said in the compartment, not in the world. And I'm also sick of your bullshit. That's not why you hate me and you know it! Just for once stop hiding behind daddy and his brain-dead, thick-skulled, small-minded, arrogant-OW! What the hell was that for bitch?"

Draco had shoved her into one of the seats. "You listen here, it is my opinion you asked for and it is my opinion I gave you. If you cant deal with that then fuck you!"

"That's it, bitch is gonna die!" Hermione jumped on Draco and began to strangle him. Harry and Pansy couldn't stop kissing until the ten minutes were up and Ron, Crabbe and Goyle were too amazed by the petit girl's strength and outbursts to even move.

"UGH!" Draco threw Hermione off his back and into the wall/chair.

"That's it, earrings coming off!" She took out her hoops, but Draco saw another earring that she did not remove. It was white gold with an emerald.

"Hermit?" he whispered to himself. He couldn't move.

Hermione head-butted him and rammed him into an unbreakable window. She stood up and looked at him.

"C'mon. I dare you. What are you sitting there for? Like a little cowardly pureblood? HUH! GET UP AND FIGHT ME, YA MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Hermione was getting pissed.

"Hermit?" Draco said a little louder.

"What? I don't think I heard you? Get up off your ass and fight!"

"No. This game is over. I say we just do the bag game." Draco said. "The one from the movie. This way we only have to talk to one person."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because this game is only causing arguments. I'll look in your bag, mine's the one over there." Draco _had_ fto find out if it was Hermit.

"Like hell I want you going through my bag!"

"Listen, Weasley will get Goyle's, Goyle will get Crabbe's and Crabbe will get Weasley's. Potter and Parkinson can trade. It all works out" He opened the bag.

"Whatever"

Everyone traded bags, except for Harry and Pansy.

After Ground Rules were Set (15 minutes)

"Ron! Why didn't you stop us?" Harry asked. His hair was a wreck, his glasses were lopsided and his shirt was on backwards, and his pants were inside out.

"Draco I am so upset right now" said Pansy. Her make-up was all over her face and her outfit was on wrong. Her tube top was where her skirt should have been and her skirt was where her tube-top should have been, not that there was much of a difference.

Hermione giggled.

"What?" Harry pleaded.

"Well you sure look like you enjoyed yourselves" Draco said, not looking up from Hermione's bag.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked as she patted down her messy and wild hair.

Draco passed her Hermione's pocket mirror.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way I look right now" she said in her defense.

"The sad part of that statement is that it's true" Draco said. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he sat next to Hermione

"We were about to play a game where everyone looks through someone else's bag, to learn about the other person, but I think I have a better idea," Hermione said with a wicked smile Everyone leaned in towards her to listen "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'. It's a muggle game where someone says never have I ever, and then something, like shoplifted or something and then whoever has done it has to drink, or their wands will glow or something. And if someone calls 'spill' then whoever they call it for has to explain," She explained seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"How about if you did it you have to strip, Granger, you can put your shirt back on now, and if you did it, but don't remove clothes something happens to you, like you turn purple or something?" Pansy suggested.

"Wow, you are a little too obsessed with stripping Parkinson," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, btu she was the only one who seemed to have any objections.

"I'll start. Nev-"

"We have to place the spell first, dumbass," Draco said. He cast the spell on everyone.

"OK, thank you Draco. Never have I ever had sex," Pansy said. She removed her tube-top (and only Crabbe, Goyle and Harry were happy, not like Harry showed it or anything).

"You idiot, you're not supposed to say something you have done. Whatever, I mean the only thing you could say is never have I ever gotten a passing grade without fucking a teacher." Hermione said with a smirk. Everyone except Pansy laughed.

Draco removed his shirt, showing off his built body. Hermione saw a silver medallion that he was wearing. It was a silver chain with a dragon medalion. Harry began to turn green. Everyone was shocked.

"SPILL!" Pansy called. "Potter"

"W-well, I got really drunk one night and-" he trailed off.

"What? With whom?" Ron was curious as to why Harry never told him.

"Um, well, we were really drunk and-"

"OUT WITH IT MAN!" Draco said, interested to know who Saint Potter would choose to lose his virginity to before marriage.

"Lavender," Harry squeaked. His hair began to turn silver. "and Parvati" his nose began to grow "and Ginny" His nose went back to its regular size along with his hair and skin changing back to their original colors.

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!" Ron was hysterical "OH GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING! UGH! I HAVE TO WASH MY EARS NOW AND KILL YOU!"

"Actually Weasel, he not only slept with her, but shagged her as well," Draco put in.

"That's enough Malfoy. Ron, I think maybe you should forget about that. I mean, like, don't act on it or tell your mother or anything. NOTHING! Nothing leaves this compartment. Plus they were all drunk, and it was safe. Parvati was telling us about it the next say." Hermione said, hoping that Ron hadn't heard about his baby sister getting drunk before having a foursome with his best friend and two other girls. "I'll go next. Never have I ever, um-"

"Never have I ever hit a teacher," Crabbe blurted out.

Goyle removed his shoe. Crabbe removed his robe. Hermione got a weird look in her face. Wings sprouted from her back.

"Spill, Granger." Draco said. "Wow Granger, I am happy you suggested this game."

"Last summer when I was helping out at a summer school a teacher, well, attacked me. I was only defending myself. In the fifth grade one of the teachers went a little crazy. He came towards my friend so I jumped on his back and used I karate move I had recently learned on him. Oh, and in the fifth grade, again, I was having an argument with a classmate of mine and we began to get physical and yet again, the teacher, a new one, got in between us. I think that's it" A wart showed up on her nose. "And in kindergarten my best friend and I were playing around and pretending to wrestle. Our teacher got in the middle, thinking we were really fighting and got in between us. I accidentally hit her."

"Wow, and I thought Gryffindor was full of such two shoes," Pansy said.

"Um, how about we move on. Never have I ever shoplifted," Ron said.

Hermione blushed and yet again removed her shirt. She was the only person who did so. Draco, on the other hand was having a little crisis. His hair began to fall out!

"Spill, both of you," Goyle said.

"When I was younger my friend and I stole some candy" Hermione said. "We got caught, though, and had to return the half-eaten goods"

"That happened to me too, but I did something else too. It was a similar scenario for me. My childhood friend and I took some sugar, colored food dye, red I think it was, and chocolate so we could make our own candy" Draco said. His hair began to grow back, RED!

"I did that also. Small world" Hermione said, a little confused though.

"Never have I ever tried to commit sui-" Pansy began.

"Y'know what? This game is becoming excruciatingly boring. Why don't we just sit back and do something else?" Hermione interrupted.

"First of all mudblood, we already are sitting. Second of all I was in the middle of mine" Pansy complained.

"OK then. Never have I ever used magic on myself to change my appearance." Harry said in Hermione's defense.

"I hate you so much right now." Hermione said as she tried to decide which to take off, her bra or pants. Normally, she would choose the pants, but today she had decided to wear a thong. A g-string thong, which she did not want the Slytherins or he friends who were like brothers to see! She slowly took off her jeans in a way that no one would see her ass as Pansy removed her skirt.

"Spill mudblood!" Pansy screeched. She, along with everyone else in the compartment was shocked and amazed at Hermione, and not only because she had had to remove something for that question.

"For the yule ball I used a magical potion to fix my hair. I also used one this summer as you can tell," She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Thank you Harry for that wonderful, nonspecific question."

"NEVER HAVE I EVER TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Pansy quickly yelled before anyone could interrupt her.

All eyes turned to the girl who began to grow horns, Hermione.


	12. A Selfish Act

Chapter 11: A Selfish Act

"Hermione?" Harry was stunned.

"Wh-what's everyone looking at me for?" Hermione asked. Her voice was shaky as her left hand itched towards her wrist.

"Hermione, let me see your arm," Ron demanded in a stern tone.

"Why? It isn't like I did anything wrong. And even if I did it isn't like you wouldn't know. I did it in a way that nobody would ever find out!" She exclaimed before quickly clapping her hand over her mouth, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

"What?" Harry was numb. His best friend wanted to die?

Hermione gulped. "I said that even if I did it would be in a way that would be impossible for anyone to find out."

"So I was right. Those Patil twins owe me fifteen galleons each," Pansy smirked.

"Fuck off Parkinson. This isn't some joke," came an unsuspected voice.

Hermione looked up at Draco. Tears were forming in his eyes. She could see pain in his silver orbs.

"How could you do that Hermit? What happened to my ray of light?"

"What?" Pansy was shocked and disgusted with what she had just heard.

Draco took out his cell-phone and (speed) dialed one.

The music for 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' (sung by Cyndi Lauper) began to come from Hermione's bag. Draco reached in her bag and held it up.

"Why do you have that thing?"

"What's going on?"

Goyle just danced.

"What are you getting at ferret?"

"Why do you have her number Malfoy?"

"Because I'm Draco, Potty my boy." Draco messed up his hair and took off his robe. He tapped his earlobe with his wand and an earring appeared there. It was white gold with a ruby.

"What? Malfoy, please don't bullshit me. I'm in no mood," Hermione said. She was on the verge of tears.

"Oh really? Well how about this? You were born in mid to late July. You're kindergarten teacher's name was Miss Honey. Our first assignment was to draw whoever was sitting next to us. Your favorite color is yellow, or was when you were five. You live off of pixi-stix. I called you when you were on your way to the train station. Potter and Weasley were going to a quidditch game the night we watched all of those movies. We didn't go to sleep until, like, five in the morning. I gave you the name Hermit Crab when we were at the aquarium. Do you wish for me to continue?"

"I told you," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Shaddup Harry," Ron pouted.

"If you're Dragon, then why have you been such a bitch this whole time? My entire life at Hogwarts?"

"Because I spent an entire six years without you and my heart turned to ice."

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

Hermione and Draco looked around the compartment. Harry, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were on the ground, all unconscious.

"While they're out, I'm going to get change for school. Give me my bag please Malfoy."

"Not until you tell me why you did it Hermione. You were so happy when I was at your house."

"Give me my damned pants and come with me to the back so we don't wake them up." Draco passed her her clothes, but kept her bag in his hand. Hermione quickly slipped into her pants and as she tied her top she stared at the boy sitting across from her. She knew that this was her Draco, but was still confused. "If you knew, then what was with the fight and the bitching before? Why didn't you tell me?" At least she was calmer than before.

"I didn't know how you would take it. I was planning on telling you later."

"How long have you known?"

"I began to suspect it while at your house. When I saw Potter and Weasley, your cat, which is where?"

"He wanted to sit with Ginny, now please continue."

"Well, it was also things you said. Like how you met Potter and Weasley, what you did as a child and that sort. Hermione, I wanted to tell you so badly, but I didn't. Do you want to know why?" Honesty and a hidden emotion that was love shined through his eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I was afraid. I loved you as a child. You were my first crush, and then I treated you like shit for five years. Okay, I don't deserve you. You were right to not continue that kiss. I don't know if I could face myself if I did anything and you knew that it was me. Ever since that night, you were all I could think of." Hermione stared at him, but not in the 'what a freak' way. "Now please, if we ever were friends, tell me why you did it."

Hermione turned away. Draco took her chin and slowly lifted her face and looked deeply into her big, brown eyes. She saw he was worried.

"When Scabbers, well, Pettigrew, ran away Crookshanks was accused of eating him. Harry was also angry with me because I told McGonagall about Harry's firebolt. I was also having problems with other things I'd rather not talk about. I just was so stressed out I felt like I had to escape. I took anything I could get my hands on, not drugs though, I wasn't that eager to escape. I cut myself also. At first I was terrified of sharp objects and blood, but I just had to leave. Of course, I never truly went through with the dying part, but I guess that it just relaxed me. Of course I thought 'would they even miss me?', but the answer that came to my mind was always a no. Just so you know, you weren't part of the reason to do it. You did play a small, tiny factor, but with all of your bitching, I guess that you're what kept me. I knew that you would have said I was just being a coward and such and that was what made me fight. I continued after I became friends with Harry and Ron again, but only because it was so hard to stop, and then when I recalled some of the shit I saw when I used my time-turner I guess I just never really thought about how doing it would affect me too much until I saw it in action. I'm not saying that to add any stress or anything to you, but-" she trailed off.

"And here I thought I was the cause, not the solution," he tried to say in an attempt to lighten up the mood a tiny bit. Hermione's face was wet now. It was red and puffy.

"Please don't tell anyone this. It was a while ago, and I'm dealing with it on my own very well."

"What do you mean? Are you still doing it?" His voice was stern, He stared at her with hard eyes. They were full of anger.

"It's harder to stop than you think!" She cried out.

"'Mione, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but that is just selfish! It is the most selfish thing I have ever heard in my entire life! GODS! At least give me a real reason like that-that, y'know what, there is no ending to that sentence because nobody, especially you, should have to be given this talk." He took her hands in his "Hermione, look at me. Please? Listen, you are right about a ton of things, but you can't even answer a question you asked yourself correctly. I would miss you. Hermione, when I would mock you that was all hollow shit. I was a clone of my father. It is thanks to you and people like you, so kind and caring and considerate, that I am not him today. Please promise me that you will not do it anymore."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "Thanks," she whispered, but she didn't look him in the eye. She leaned forward and hugged him, which he returned instantly. They stayed in that position until Hermione went into a trance. "She will be rise above. The gold shall shine through once again. The four shall be reborn so that it shall be done right." She then collapsed into his arms.

"What happened?"

"Why are we on the floor?"

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I wonder how long it's been since I last ate"

"Hermione? Draco? Where are you two?"

"Back here! I don't know what happened, but she went into some trance then said something about the four and gold. It went something like She shall rise, it shall be gold and the four shall be reborn or something." Draco said as he carried Hermione to everyone else.

"Did you notice, though, that they haven't passed out yet, and whenever someone does, it is around the time Hermione and he are having an argument?" Harry accidentally thought aloud.

"You're just being paranoid Potter. A little too anxious for this year's adventure to give you more fame and glory?" Draco sneered. He looked down at Hermione's body and saw a little silver shimmer on her neck. She was wearing a silver necklace, but he hadn't noticed it before. "What's this?" he was about to take a closer look at the necklace, but Potter flicked his hand away.

"What the fuck do you think you were about to do Ferret Boy?" He overreactingly said.

"Nothing Saint Potter!" Draco said defensively. He stared at the necklace. It looked familiar from somewhere, but he didn't remember where from.

"Wow! Draco, that looks like the picture from the book your dad has," Goyle said stupidly.

"Of course!" It fit! What Hermione had said was a prophecy made a couple of hundred years ago. Who was it again? It was an ancestor of the wizarding world's royal family. The necklace did look exactly like the one that was passed down through the generations. "Pansy, get that book out of my bag."

"What?"

"Just do it (stupid whore)"

"Fine" She took his bag and took out a book that was at the bottom of the bag. It had a picture of a silver locket with black around it in coils. It looked like the one the mudblood whore was wearing. 'Nice imitation' Pansy thought. "Here you go Drakie baby," she cooed.

"Woah," was all that came out of Harry's mouth.

Draco stroked the necklace with his fingertips. All of a sudden a large, bright, white light exploded from the necklace and blew everyone to different parts of the compartment. Hermione woke up to everyone's lifeless bodies.

"Gasp!" she ran to the closest body. It was Harry's. She put his head in her lap. "Harry, what are you doing asleep? Wake up, now. Where's Ron?" She ran to Ron's body which was only a few feet away. "Ron? What's going on? Why are you all asleep?" She stood up and looked around. "Why are we not moving? Why is everyone asleep? What is going on? Why am I talking to myself?" She looked around and saw a book. 'What's that?' she thought. 'The Ageless Riddle'? Hmm, I wonder what it's about. 'The story of the wizarding world's royal family.' She read. 'Wait. What's that on the cover? It looks like my necklace.' Hermione racked her brain, trying to remember what was going on, but the last thing she could recall was the train suddenly stopping.

"Mmm, what-what's going on?" Hermione whipped her head around and saw Goyle and Crabbe wake up. Pansy then sat up and looked around.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he and Harry stared at her confusingly.

"Why aren't we moving?" Draco asked.

"I remember!" Goyle said. Everyone stared at him. He sat there looking at everyone, wondering why they were looking at him.

"Well, what do you remember? Because the last thing I remember is the train stopping," Draco said as he rubbed her head.

"Me too," was heard from everyone else.

"Oh yea! Um, Dumbledore said that our compartment was separated from everyone else's. And, um, that's it," he scratched his head.

"Then why didn't we just go out the door?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"Uh, Weasley got blasted last time he tried. You said that there's a spell on those doors when the train isn't at a station" Crabbe stated.

"I meant these doors, that connect the compartments. Whoever has a broomstick, please get it out now," Hermione said. Draco, Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle got out their brooms. "What we can do is use a spell to shrink our luggage and bags and put them in our pockets. Then Parkinson can go on Malfoy's broom and I'll go on Harry's or Ron's and we can just fly the rest of the way. Ron, do you remember the directions from the second year? Never mind, we can just follow the tracks. Um, should one person just lead everyone or something?"

"Who died and made you queen here Miss Bitch?" Pansy sneered.

"Shut the fuck up for once Parkinson! Damn! I think Hermione has a good idea, but we should probably connect the brooms so nobody gets lost, especially since it's so foggy outside." Harry said as he began to rip the fabric on the chairs. Hermione helped him to tie his and Ron's broomsticks together. "Are you four in?"

"Whatever. I'll bring up the front, and you bring up the rear, where you belong," Draco said as he tore another chair.

"No, it should be in a pattern. It should be Malfoy and Parkinson, Ron, Goyle, Harry and myself and then Crabbe" Hermione said as she finished tying Harry's broomstick to Crabbe's.

"Why don't we just use a charm to connect them?" Ron asked.

Hermione placed a charm on the brooms and everyone shrunk their luggage. Hermione put everything in her bag and closed it.

"Wait, should we bother changing?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know how long it would take us to get there, maybe we should. Parkinson, come with me to the back. You boys tell us when you're done," Hermione said. She took out everyone's uniform.

"We've already seen both of you in your undergarments, what, do you not wear knickers with your uniforms?" Draco teased.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Hermione said. She walked to the back with Pansy not far behind. She noticed as they were changing that Pansy's uniform fit her differently.

"Granger, if you tell anyone this I will deny it. You should adjust your uniform so it fits you better. I saw the way those guys were drooling over you." Before Hermione could say anything, Pansy made it so that her skirt was up to the middle of her thighs, her shirt was tighter and unbuttoned the top three buttons and untied her tie. She kept the robes the same size, though. "It isn't like I would make mine. But this looks good. I'm just telling you, though, that this is only because you're getting us out of here." She transformed Hermione's shoes into black high-tops. "Perfect"

"Thanks, I guess" Hermione stared at Pansy, confused. "Maybe we should just go out, otherwise the guys will forget."

They walked to the front of the compartment to find the boys waiting leisurely for the girls. When they saw Hermione, all jaws fell open.

"C'mon, we should get going," Hermione said as she began to get uncomfortable with all of their eyes on her.

"Hermione, we were talking and thought that-" Harry began.

"You should fly with Crabbe, seeing how he'll be in the back. Either that or with me because you're the one who thought of it and Pansy should be with Crabbe." Draco stated.

"Um, well think that, no offence Crabbe or Pansy, but Malfoy has a good eye, this is not a compliment, and I would probably be more of a help if I was with Crabbe being the second watch," Hermione said. The boys nodded. They all got on the brooms and were off.

"PANSY, SINCE YOU'RE IN THE FRONT, YOU AND MALFOY ARE IN CHARGE OF THE TELLING US WHERE TO STEER! I'LL BE THE DOUBLE CHECK IN CASE OF ANYTHING AND CRABBE, SINCE YOU'RE IN THE BACK YOU TELL US IF WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED OR IF ANYTHING FALLS! GOYLE, BECAUSE YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE, YOU MAKE SURE THAT WE ARE NOT SEEN! I DON'T KNOW A SPELL STRONG ENOUGH TO CAMOUFLAGE ALL SEVEN OF US. Harry AND RON DO THOSE JOBS AND EVERYTHING ELSE!" Hermione said as they were in the air.

The group flew for three hours before they saw a hint of the school, and by then Hermione was so hot she had taken off her robe and put it into her bag. Ron was the first to spot it.

"THERE IT IS! JUST OVER THOSE HILLS!"

Hermione squinted to see into the distance. "WE'LL BE THERE IN A LITTLE OVER AN HOUR AT THIS RATE! THE FEAST HAS BEEN OVER FOR A WHILE, BUT I PRESUME THAT THE PROFESSORS WILL ALLOW US TO GET FOOD FROM THE KITCHENS!"

Everyone cheered as they continued to fly. Hermione suddenly felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Crabbe's hand stroking her thigh. She slapped his hand, but he grabbed her wrist. "Don't do that mudblood," he whispered in a stern tone. He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a sloppy kiss. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. She struggled, trying to break free, but he was too strong. His other hand then moved up her skirt as the hand that was holding her wrist took the other one too. Hermione bit his tongue hoping that it would make him stop kissing her, but it only made him think she wanted more. His fingers then brushed the top of her thong. She swung her leg up and kicked him in the face. This caused him to let go of her and remove his mouth, but it also made him grab the top of the thong. Hermione then felt his finger move around inside it. She elbowed him in the ribs hard. He grabbed his stomach with both hands. Hermione stood up on the broom and began to walk towards Harry. 'Thank you gymnastics and karate' she thought.

A large hand then grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall into Crabbe's lap. He smirked at her as his hand moved up her shirt towards her bra, causing many of the seams to tear. Hermione refused to make any noise. It might have caused either Harry or/and Ron to overreact or it may have made him hurt her. His hands were now on the clasp of her bra. She kicked up yet again and her foot went flying into his face. He rubbed his cheek and flipped her off the broom. She began to fall what felt like hundreds of yards, but the next thing she knew she was flying!

'What the-' she thought as she made her way to Harry. "HARRY!" she called as she chased after the train of brooms.

Harry turned to see where the voice was coming from. "HERMIONE! WHAT THE- WAIT, ARE YOU FLYING!" Ron and Goyle heard this and turned to her. She leveled next to Harry, but couldn't seem so get onto the broom. "I THINK I'LL JUST STAY NEXT TO YOU!" she said after a few attempts.

By now, Crabbe had seen Hermione next to Potter. He took out his wand and aimed, but couldn't think of a spell so he put the wand away, took a candy form his pocket, and chucked it at her head, narrowly missing.

The group landed on Hogwarts grounds close to Hagrid's hut. Hermione took out The Slytherins' luggage and enlarged them.

"Hey mudblood, what was with the flying before?" Draco asked as soon as she landed.

"Yeah, why weren't you with Crabbe?" Ron asked.

"HOW WERE YOU FLYING?" Harry shouted.

"I'm with Potter. That should be the first question answered" Pansy said.

Hermione saw Crabbe sneaking away through the corner of her eye. "I don't know how I was flying, and believe me when I say that I was more surprised that you were. I just fell off the broom, okay? Now let's get to the feast before anyone thinks that we have suddenly become friends."

"Whatever, come along Drakie poo." Pansy dragged Draco towards the castle with Goyle not far behind them. "Stupid mudblood bitch."

"Hermione, we know that you didn't just fall off. What happened?" Harry asked as soon as the Slytherins were gone.

"Nothing Harry, just drop it, please?"

"'Mione, why is your shirt ripped? I can see your-unclasped bra! CRABBE!" Ron ran off and tackled Crabbe. Harry then got the picture and rushed off to assist Ron. Hermione just stood there, trying to compose her thoughts and herself.

"Mudblood, why are Pothead and Weasel attacking Crabbe? And using _muggle_ tactics?" Draco asked as he walked up to Hermione.

"It's just a mis-"

"Wait a minute! Turn around." Hermione didn't budge. "I said turn, now!" She still didn't move. Draco walked around her, but she also turned around, so that she was always facing him. Pansy, though, didn't move, so when Hermione's back was facing her she gasped. Hermione spun around quickly and first noticed Pansy was there. Draco saw the back of her shirt. He then saw that there was some blood on her shoe and that her lips were swollen. "Pansy, leave us. Go get Snape and McGonagall, NOW!" he yelled when she didn't move. "Granger, you know that I hate you, but that should not happen to anyone. What exactly did he do?"

"Nothing, my shirt was just too tight so it tore. Pansy did a shrinking spell before to alter it."

"And the bra? What about the blood? Crabbe has a fat lip now, well a fatter lip than before, that he did not have before we left the compartment. Please, tell me what he did." He took a step toward the small girl before him. Goyle had now been watching the fight, not knowing whether to help his friend or wait for Draco to give him instructions.

"My bra just, um, snapped open or some reason, yeah, and um, when I fell I accidentally kicked Crabbe. I'm fine, just go."

"No, you may not think it, but I am noble and do the right thing. Please stop laughing. Stop it. Please stop! Now! It isn't that funny." Hermione tried to keep a straight face. She had originally been forcing the laughter, but now that she had a smile on her face she did not want it to go. "I shall escort you to the infirmary, and if you wish I shall not mention this to anyone." Hermione sensed compassion in his voice and slowly took his inviting hand. They walked into the castle and to the infirmary, completely forgetting about the fistfight going on to the side.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco's POV

What kind of idiot would try to rape a person ON A FUCKING BROOM SEVERAL HUNDRED FUCKING FEET IN THE AIR? Why do I surround myself with such idiots? I was only walking Granger to the Infirmary so she wouldn't blame it on me. After all, it was sort of my idea to put her on Crabbe's broom. Yes, that's why I was doing it. So that I won't get into trouble and will hopefully score some house points for this.

I turned to look at her. There was something familiar about her, like not that I've known her for five years, but something else. Well, I didn't really know her, but what does that matter? She's just a filthy mudblood. But she is beautiful. What am I thinking! She's just an ugly filthy mubdblood bitch/whore! She isn't allowed to be pretty, or beautiful, or breathtaking, or entrancing, or MENTAL SLAP! I'm a Malfoy! I'm not supposed to have these thoughts!

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked. I hadn't realized that I was still looking at her. Wait! Did I just call her Hermione?

"Oh, no. Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts," I said nervously. Hold on! Since when do I, Draco Malfoy, get nervous?

"Oh. Okay. Do you think that Crabbe will get into trouble?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't want me to tell anyone."

"You sent Pansy to get our Heads of Houses."

"Oh. Well, I guess. I mean, he knocked you off a broom after trying to rape you."

"Yeah, good point, I guess." She looked straight ahead.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, um, what do you think we forgot, I mean on the train. Of course all of our memories were wiped of that time," I asked. Wow, that was the smartest thing I could think of?

"I don't know, but I was wondering something. I woke up a little before everyone else. When I woke up, I saw a book that you put into your bag. It was called 'The Ageless Riddle' or something. Would you mind if I borrowed it?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's just that it looked interesting and I've never seen it in the library." That was a lie, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Of course." We slowed down a little. What was coming over me? I stared deeply into her eyes. Thankfully, she didn't see.

"Um, Pansy said that she remembers me in my knickers," Hermione said after another short silence.

"Yeah, I think I remember playing a game, but I don't remember what." I replied. I remembered everyone, save Potter and Pansy, sitting in a circle.

"Well, we're here. I can go in on my own."

"No, I'll go with you."

"You don't have to," she began to look nervous. I wondered why.

Hermione's POV

I haven't been in the infirmary unless it was urgently important, and that hasn't been since the third year. Not even Harry or Ron knew about what I did. I knew that Madame Pomphrey would ask questions about my scars if she saw them. The one person I didn't want to know about it, though, was Draco. Did I just call him Draco?

"I insist. Don't worry, I wont stay if you don't want me to, but I shall at least stay with you when you tell the nurse," Draco said. Why did he insist on coming?

"That's okay. You really don't have to. I'm fine; I don't even need to be here. Crabbe didn't hurt me much." I really didn't want to go in.

Draco then did something I would never have expected. He picked me up bridal style and carried me in. "You're going," he said in a matter-of-fact tone with his signature smirk as he walked in. I never expected him to be this strong. I felt his ripped body against mine as he carried me. "Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey? Are you in here?" Draco called out.

"Oh Albus, here they are!" I heard from behind us. Draco turned around and we saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Pomphrey, and Harry running towards us. "You may put her down Mister Malfoy," Professor McGonagal said.

Draco did so. Harry grabbed me in a bear hug. "You couldn't have at least closed your bra?" He joked as we separated. I giggled as he pulled me in again.

"What happened to Crabbe? Where's Ron?" I asked him.

"Mister Weasley is bringing Mister Crabbe. Pansy and Goyle have gone to the Slytherin common room for the night. Your friends did quite a number on Crabbe, he might have to be sent to St. Mungo's. Now please sit down," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. How could he even be calm at this time?

"Poppy, maybe you should get her some chocolate (A/N that is one of the things I love about the wizarding world, chocolate is like the universal medicine)." Snape said.

Madame Pomphrey (A/N How _do_ you spell her name?) rushed out of the room to get some.

"Hermione, please tell us exactly what happened," Dumbledore said in a stern tone. I have never heard him sound like that. And where did his previous personality go?

"N-nothing. My shirt ripped, my bra snapped open and I accidentally flipped off the broomstick," I lied. "I _did_ grow a lot over the summer."

"Now Miss Granger, if you do not tell us the truth we shall have to take drastic measures. I know that we should not and that you are uncomfortable with this and telling us, but Vincent did something wrong and must be punished. We can not do anything unless you tell us anything." Dumbledore was right, but I didn't want to seem weak.

"Nothing happened," I lied again.

"Granger, we both know that you are lying. Your shoe has blood on it and Crabbe now has a fat lip," Draco said.

'You're not helping,' I thought.

"C'mon, this is to help you, how can you say that?" Draco said. Everyone looked at him like he was a raving lunatic. "What?"

"How did you hear that?" I asked him.

"You said it."

"That is enough. Everyone please leave the room except for Hermione. I want no one to repeat any of tonight's events to leave your lips or thoughts or anything. Am I understood? Otherwise I shall remove the first number that comes to mind from your house, even if it's ten thousand and your are a teacher." Everyone left the room quickly and quietly.

'I'll wait for her outside,' I heard both Harry and Draco say, but neither of their lips moved.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I am putting so much pressure on you, but I need to know what happened on your way to the school," Dumbledore pleaded.

"He began to touch me," I started slowly. My voice was shaky. "I slapped him, but he grabbed my wrists. He kissed me while he stuck his hand up my shirt, ripping the seams and opening the clasp on my bra, so I bit him ('Only Cassara would think of that, I wonder-' I heard Dumbledore think). He took it the wrong way though, so I kicked him a couple of times, but he wouldn't stop until I kicked him in the face, but he just threw me off the broom when he tried again and I kicked him again. Then all of a sudden I began to fly. I don't know how, or why though."

"Interesting, the flying part. Did he do anything else and has anything else weird been happening lately? Wandless magic? Thought hearing?"

"Yes. I performed wandless magic on Harry and Ron this summer and just read Harry's and Malfoy's minds, I mean, heard their thoughts. They, Harry and Ron, also claim that my eyes went ablaze when I performed the wandless magic, but um, he also um, went into my panties and he touched me inside of, well, those and my bra." My voice was shaky. It wasn't a horrifying experience, but I knew what would have happened had I not kicked him. It was a serious matter, but what I wanted to focus on was Dumbledore's other questions.

"Very interesting." Was that all he could say?. I could tell that he sensed that I didn't want to talk about what had happened on the broom, "And you thought something, and Mister Malfoy heard it?"

"Yes. Excuse me sir, but who is Cassara?" "

"That is a lovely necklace Miss Granger." There was that twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you professor, but what has that to do with anything?" I was very confused.

"Miss Granger, what happened on the train whilst you were stuck?"

"I-I don't remember. None of us do."

"Miss Granger, have you ever heard of the Riddle family?"

"Only of Tom Marvolo Riddle sir, why?"

"How about the Ralds?"

"I read a little about Emma Rald, but only that she was the last ageless."

"Miss Granger, maybe you should visit the library and read a little about her, or the Riddles. A brief summary: In the dark times of the magical world, there was a final battle. In the final battle her mate was killed and Emma was left the last ageless. Before he died, her mate gave her a special necklace. It was a locket, but it would not open. You see, it was covered with a black substance that coiled around the locket. This substance represented the evil in the world. I do not feel that I am the right person to tell you the rest of the story. Tomorrow I shall call on the person who is. I think that you should go to bed now. Do not worry about Vincent. He shall be taken care of accordingly."

No One's POV

Hermione got up and walked out of the room.

"Hermione, how did it go? Did you tell him what happened? What was with Malfoy carrying you? Are you tired?" Harry bombarded her with questions.

"Harry, let's just go to the common room," Hermione said. As they turned the corner, a shadowy figure walked up to them. The light shined on to his face to reveal Malfoy.

"Here is the book you wanted Granger," He handed her the book. Hermione thanked him and he walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Hermione told her friend.

"And when has curiosity not gotten us into trouble?" Harry laughed.

"I just wanted to borrow a book from him, seeing how it is one of the only books I have yet to read. Dumbledore also suggested that I do so. Happy?"

"No, but I'll settle. You've had a rough night tonight. How about we just go straight to sleep. I'll tell everyone you just fell off the broom and fell into a tree, which will explain the clothes and Ron and I, accio-ed you back onto my broom. He'll follow, hopefully." Harry put his arm around Hermione. She had to remember that they weren't dating anymore, though it did feel it. She appreciated his comfort anyway. They were, after all, best friends. It was only a six-week relationship anyways.

"Thanks Harry, I really mean it," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

"And you've never meant it before now? I'm hurt." He turned away from her and put his hands on his hips.

"C'mon Ha-"

"Nope, how can I believe you? My life is now turned upside down" He turned to her and grabbed her sides. He began to ruthlessly tickle her in front of the portrait of the Fat Woman.

"Are you two going to do that all night or do you have the password?" she asked.

"Oh, Harry, we don't know the password," Hermione said. The portrait then opened. Ron peeked his head out.

"Hermione!" He ran to her and grabbed her in her second bear hug in fifteen minutes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks Ron. Listen, can you just follow Harry's lead if anyone asks anything?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Of course, anything, you know that I would do anything for you," Ron said as he tightened the hug. Hermione began to fidget.

"Um, Ron, mate. I don't think that she can breathe," Harry moved Ron's arms. "Yeah, let's just move these, and, that's right."

"Stooge!" Hermione called Ron. The trio laughed as they walked into the common room. ("The password is pixi-stix, whatever those are," Ron said. Hermione slapped him for saying that.)


	14. Emma Rald

Chapter 13: Emma Rald

When the trio entered the common room Hermione was bombarded with questions. Harry told everyone what he planned on. Ron followed him, but accidentally let it slip that Crabbe was in Dumbledore's office.

When Hermione finally got into her dormitory, she flopped on her bed and began to read the book Draco had given her, with her necklace in her hand and one of those really big pixi-stix in her other hand (A/N can I help it if I LOVE! red pixi-stix?).

'The Riddle line began with the ageless, Emma Rald. In the final battle in 1038, her entire clan was killed, including her mate, Oz, who died in her arms. She had been hidden then locked in the basement of his workshop and was the only one to survive. She was the last of her kind. As he lay dying in a ditch, Oz gave Emma a magical necklace. It was silver with thick, black coils on it. Oz said that the black represented the evil in the world and the more evil in the world. The more the black would surround the silver. Emma tried to open the necklace, for it was a locket, but it would not open. Oz told her that it would open when the time was right.

Emma spent the next century traveling the world and helping others until she met her second husband, Oswald. Oswald was a wizard living in the muggle world working as a doctor. Three years later, she gave birth to her only child, Gaia, a prophet. On her sixteenth birthday, Gaia made a prediction. She said: 'one day a girl will raise above the calling and the silver will shine again and that the four will be reborn to do it right'. Gaia gave birth to a veela named Annabelle. Annabelle gave birth to a shape shifter (Footnote 1 Turn to page 1,369 for full family tree). All Rald women have married a wizard and given birth to a single daughter, each of a new specie.

In 1723, Emma's great granddaughter (of course many more greats, but you get the idea), Mona married a wizard named Casper. These two were chosen to become the wizarding world's first royal family. In 1969, the first male to be born was born. He was given the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was not only the first male born into the Rald line, but until then, all Rald women had only given birth to one child. Two years later, his sister was born. Her name was Cassara. She was born with lethal powers, such as the ability to fly, take away the life of another with the blink of an eye and put people into pain, as the cruciacious (A/N spelling?) curse only without a wand. She was also given the powers of all of her ancestors, as the rest of the family. The powers of each woman were passed down to each child, until this family. Cassara was the only child of Maya Gilda Riddle to receive any powers other than the average wizard's.

Cassara married a demon. This was a first as well considering that all women of the Rald line married a wizard. She gave birth to a girl at eighteen years of age, who. a few weeks after she was born. was taken to a safer home. The kingdom was attacked that night and Princess Cassara was taken captive by Lord Voldemort. She killed several Death Eaters in the process. She did not return to the kingdom until 2002 when she escaped from the clutches of He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one except her husband knows where princess Hermione is, or if she is even still alive.'

Hermione looked up from the book. The rest was really just details. She looked down to where it spoke of Tom Riddle.

'Tom Marvolo Riddle was the second child of Maya Gilda Riddle. He was the first male child to be born into the Rald family. He was also the first second child to be born. His father was not Maya's husband. She and her husband Atticus were separated (this was the first couple to get divorced) for approximately nine months. Within this time Maya fell in love with a muggle man named Tom. His last name was coincidentally Riddle. After Prince Tom was born, Maya told his father that she was a witch. He fled after finding this out. Maya got back together with Atticus after this. They have been happily married since then.

(A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY TO GO AGAINST HBP, BUT I WROTE THIS LAST YEAR AND DO NOT KNOW HOW TO UPDATE IT WITHOUT KILLING MY STORY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)

In 1980, on Tom's eleventh birthday, he fled the castle. He went into the past. No one knows when or where he went or if he is still alive. Records show that there was a Tom Marvolo Riddle who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1945-1952.

This Tom M. Riddle was an orphan. His mother died in the process of giving birth to him. His father was a muggle who was Tom's namesake. He was head boy in 1952. That is all that is known about Tom Marvolo Riddle from that time.'

Hermione stopped reading again. She turned to find something about the princess Hermione.

'Princess Hermione was born in late July. At a few weeks old she was taken from her crib in the middle of the night by her father, who took her to a hideout. Not much is know about her other than if she is still alive she is sixteen this year (2005).'

That was all that was written about her. Hermione scanned the rest of the book. It was mainly details about the rest of the family. It turns out that Emma Rald was still alive and lived in the kingdom.

There were no pictures in the book, except of the necklace that hung around my neck on the cover.

"I wonder why Dumbledore wanted me to read about the Ralds/Riddles" Hermione thought aloud.

"Oh Hermione!" A voice called from the stairs.

Hermione didn't want to face anyone right now. She opened the book to a random page and tried to look like she was reading.

"Hermione, why weren't you answering us?" Parvati asked as she and Lavender walked into the room.

"Oh, I didn't hear you. Sorry," she lied.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you again that we're sorry about this summer." Lavender sat on Hermione's bed. "We also wanted to tell you that we're sorry for any pain we caused you or anything we did to you in the third year."

"Why?" Hermione was becoming confused.

"Well-" Lavender nudged Parvati in the ribs.

"No, I want to know," Hermione urged. What if they knew about what she did?

"We want to tell you, but we're not allowed to!" Lavender squealed.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore told us, the heads and Blaise Zabini to keep an eye on you six while you were stuck in the compartment to make sure nothing happened," Parvati blurted out.

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore want you to tell me this?"

"Because you stripped down to your panties twice, you bad girl." Lavender tried to slap Hermione's butt, but Hermione moved away and bolted upright.

"And got into a fist fight with Malfoy."

"And other stuff that is strictly not allowed to be mentioned, otherwise we grow horns, turn green, and lose our voices and hair," Lavender finished.

"We also saw Harry tell you guys about our drunk night. Us three and Ginny had a foursome."

"And Malfoy was actually civil!"

"Pansy and Harry made out for fifteen minutes and came back all messed up!"

"Wow, I really did forget a lot. But Harry actually said in front of Ron that he shagged Ginny?" Hermione was ready to pass out.

"Mhm, Ron was so upset," Lavender giggled.

"Well, it has been a long day apparently. I think I shall go to sleep now," Hermione said as she enlarged her trunk. She took out her favorite Good Charlotte shirt, which showed her stomach and was two sizes too small and her short green boxers. "Shit," she said as she remembered that she still had Harry and Ron's luggage, along with the Slytherins'. She grabbed the miniaturized bags and ran into the common room, forgetting what she was wearing.

She looked around the room, but didn't see her two friends.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked Seamus and Dean. The just gawked at her. Hermione began to feel self-conscious and then remembered what she was wearing.

"Try the dormitory," Jared, a seventh year, said smoothly. "Are you new here?"

"No, I just look different." Jared tried to place her. "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? No, you look great! Not that you were ugly before or anything, but you look so different," Jared rambled.

"Thanks, I guess," she smiled.

"You got your naval pierced? Wicked."

"Thanks." She noticed something on his chest. "I see you got Head Boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you." There was an awkward silence.

"Well I guess I had better go find Ron and Harry," Hermione said. She walked up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

"They went to the kitchens to get some food. You can go also, Dumbledore told me to tell you." Neville said, not moving his eyes from his book.

"Thanks," Hermione ran to her dormitory to grab a cloak. She ran out of the common room on search of her two friends.


	15. The Big Four

Chapter 14: The Big Four

Dumbledore walked quickly to his office.

'If it truly is her,' he thought 'then I had better get there before I am too late.'

"Now and Later," he told the Gargoyle. Dumbledore ran into the office to the fireplace. "Sorting hat, I think your suspicions were right." He threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "Emma Rald!" he called. Green flames erupted from the fireplace and Dumbledore stuck his head in.

He looked around at his surroundings.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise" a nurturing voice came from the desk. The chair turned around to show Emma Rald in all her beauty. He saw that she was wearing a red gown with gold stitching and an golden yellow robe. Her hair was pulled elegantly back revealing her beautiful features. "To be honest, though, I was expecting you". She stood up and kneeled before the fireplace so that she was face to face with the headmaster.

"As I was expecting. You do know why I have called upon you?"

"Yes. I just felt it. Do you know where? Who? When? Etcetera?"

"I insist that you get Cassara, seeing how it is her daughter (A/N whoever wasn't expecting that is an oblivious idiot, no offence intended to those who I am talking to). I insist that you or she come to Hogwarts to explain it to her. She is in a fragile state right now."

"What! What happened? Is she alright?" Emma became nervous.

"There was an incident on her way to school. I shall explain after you get Cassara, and also Nick."

"Nick is away, just one moment though." Emma closed her eyes and focused. All of a sudden a woman, no older than 34 appeared in the room. She looked around.

"Grandmother, why have you called me?" the woman asked. "Hello Professor!" she said cheerfully, first noticing Dumbledore.

"It is headmaster now dear. Now sit. Albus here has something to tell you" Emma said. She summoned a chair next to her for her great granddaughter to sit in.

"This may come as a shock to you majesty, but I think I may have found your daughter."

Cassara froze. "Hermione? My baby Hermione? She's alive?"

"Yes, and kicking (literally). You see, my dear, your husband took her to the safest place he knew of, the Grangers."

"Alexandra and Robert?"

"Yes, and they raised her wonderfully. She is at the top of her year, and by far the best student I feel Hogwarts has ever seen." Dumbledore said proudly. "Just like her mother."

"Thank you professor, now please continue." Cassara urged gracefully.

"Well, there was an incident on her way to school. Something happened to the compartment that she, her friends, and some Slytherins were traveling in. They only just got to the school. You will be quite proud to know that she was the one to get them out or the compartment and back to school. On the way, there was a little incident with one of the Slytherins. She is a little distraught, she seems quieter and more of a wallflower than usual, even though it is only their first night back. It was when she was telling me about what happened when I first thought that she was your daughter."

"Please explain Albus."

"Well, she flew tonight. She performed wandless magic earlier this summer. She read minds tonight, and sent her thoughts to one of her classmates. And last but not least, her eyes went ablaze when she performed some of these acts." Dumbledore finished.

"My baby is alive?"

"I saw the necklace myself."

"Where is she now?" Emma asked, excited that Hermione was alive.

"She is in Gryffindor tower I presume. But there is more news."

"She is in Gryffindor?" Cassara asked. She herself had been almost been put in Gryffindor, but ended up in Ravenclaw.

"Yes, and is best friends with Harry Potter, helping him on his quests ever since the first year, but you may ask about that later. The sorting hat would also like to speak to you about a suspicion he has. I was wondering if you would come to Hogwarts. Speak to Hermione, and listen to the sorting hat. I think that your daughter's prediction is about to be fulfilled, Miss Emma."

"What do you mean Albus?" Emma asked.

"If you accompany me, I shall explain. It is hard to do so when my head is engulfed in flames."

"I shall be ready in a moment," Emma said. She rushed to pack her stuff. She threw clothes into a large suitcase. Cassara did not have to do so. One of her powers she got from her great-great-great grandmother was that she was able to perform wandless magic and change her appearance (like Tonks, but also with clothes, make-up, and other disguises). Emma finished and flooed to the castle. Cassara left in a swarm of flames (like apparating, only not).

They arrived in Dumbledore's office. He was standing in front of them. As soon as they got there, he did a low, graceful bow.

"Rise Albus. Please, get the sorting hat," Emma said, not wanting to wait a moment more.

"At once, majesty." Dumbledore rushed to the other side of the room and took the sorting hat.

"Ah, my dear Miss Cassara Riddle. And you must be Miss Emma Rald. I am the sorting hat," it said.

"Yes, we presumed this hat. Now please inform us of your suspicions," Emma said in a hurry.

"Well, a few years ago, while sorting three young students, something, how shall I put it? Bizarre? Yes, something bizarre occurred. An unexplainable force made me sort three students into two different houses. One was a boy named Ronald Weasley. I felt as though I was on the head of Helga Hufflepuff yet again. A force, though, made me put him in Gryffindor. Then before him was a boy named Draco Malfoy. Be-"

"Malfoy! That's the name of the cretin who captured me! HIS SON IS HERE, WITH HERMIONE!" Cassara's eyes went ablaze.

"Princess, Draco Malfoy is the student who brought Hermione to the infirmary tonight. We saw him there, carrying her against her protests to leave. He was the one who told Miss Parkinson to summon me. He rose above his father and his teachings tonight. Please continue hat," Dumbledore said in Draco's defense, and to calm down the powerful woman.

"Well, before I even touched his head, I sensed Salazar Slytherin. I placed him in Slytherin. The last student was a girl, Hermione Granger. The presence of Rowena Ravenclaw filled me to the point, but another strange force made me put her in Gryffindor. For the rest of the night, I searched for Godric Gryffindor, but I did not find him. The next year, Harry Potter pulled his sword from me in the Chamber of Secrets. I knew that he was our Godric. Majesty, I feel that your daughter's prophecy is to come true. The four have been reborn."


	16. Familiar Faces

Chapter 15:

The two women stood still. Finding their long lost Hermione and hearing that she was part of the prophecy predicted by Gaia was not on their to-do lists for today.

"You look peckish, Princess. Would you care for me to get you something from the kitchens?" Dumbledore asked

"No thank you, professor. I know where they are. I shall get something myself. I missed this place so much, I may wander the halls." She turned around.

"The portrait of the Fat Lady. The password is Pixi-Stix." Dumbledore called.

'Nothing gets past that man,' Cassara thought.

She thanked him, but before she could leave, he said one more thing. "Majesty, you were an outstanding student in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had a bit of trouble finding a teacher for that subject this year. Would you care to take that position?"

"Yes, thank you professor," she said. She left the room. 'Now no matter what I would have to face her'.

She left the office and walked towards the kitchens.

'Should I stay here or go back home? No, I shall stay. Should I go in search of her now? What if I run into her? What do I say? Lord, I never thought this day would come.' Cassara thought as she turned to corner.

"Shall we grab some food for Hermione?" Cassara heard from around the corner. She peeked around and saw two boys wearing Gryffindor robes standing outside the kitchens.

Cassara's POV

"Nah, she is most likely asleep by now. Or were you expecting that in hopes of eating her food when we found out?" A raven-haired boy told a taller red haired boy. The boy who spoke looked familiar. It was the boy from the graveyard! Harry Potter!

I mustered up all of my courage and walked up to them.

"Excuse me boys, but would you happen to be Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am ma'am," he replied politely. "This is my friend, Ronald Weasley"

"Charmed (A/N I luv that show). Would you please tell me something? The Hermione you were speaking of, would it happen to be Hermione Granger?" I held my breath for the answer.

"Yes ma'am. How would you know her?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, well I'm-"

"Your majesty" The three of us turned around and saw a blond boy bowing to me.

"You may rise. You are Lucius Malfoy's son, am I not mistaken?"

"Yes majesty," he said respectfully. I saw out of the corner of my eye the two other boys looked shocked.

"I have been informed of your good doing tonight. That was a kind thing to do and I thank you for it." Wow, I sounded mad diplomatic. I stifled a giggle. "Now, Misters Potter and Weasley, would you-"

"HARRY! RON!" a girl came running towards us. Was this going to happen all night? She stopped short I front of us and stared at the young Malfoy. "Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger?" Malfoy simply stated.

I observed the girl. This was my daughter! She was so beautiful. Her beautiful hair fell in waves down to her waist in a swirl of chocolate brown with hints of honey and a hint of red. Her eyes, too, were a beautiful, rich chocolate. They had a sparkle to them that brought a whole life to her face.

"Malfoy, um, thank you for before, but I must speak to Harry and Ron." She did not notice me.

"Uh, 'Mione," Harry pointed to me.

"Oh, sorry. Hello, I am Hermione Granger. Are you our new professor?" She asked.

"Yes my dear. Now, I was looking for you before. I-I," then it came to me "I heard that you are at the top of your class and I only just got the job a short while ago. I was wondering if you would accompany me to discuss what you have learned in the past."

"I would be delighted to Professor," she said gladly. She turned to her friends. "I'll talk to you two in the common room asap, okay?"

They nodded at her.

'Please do not mention my royalty to anyone' I thought to the boys. They slowly nodded, obviously confused.

I walked Hermione to Dumbledore's office.

"What are we doing here Professor?" she asked when we walked up to the gargoyle.

"Hermione, there is something Dumbledore and someone in this room must speak to you about," I said.

"Oh, Dumbledore said he had to speak to me about something before." She said

We walked up the stairs. I was terrified about how she would react when she found out. I wanted to wait for Nick, but now that I saw her, I couldn't lie to her. I held my breath as I opened the door and let her in.

Hermione's POV

I looked around the room. There was a woman who didn't look a day over thirty-five. She was wearing a beautiful red gown with a green robe. She had a long, slender body with a young glow about her. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown which was in a French twist. Her eyes were almond shaped and brown. She looked at me with sheer joy.

'What's going on?' I thought.

I looked at the other woman. The professor. She looked nervous. Her hair was a similar color to mine. It was in a half ponytail and curls. She was wearing a light turquoise gown. She looked like a princess. That was when it hit me that she was a princess. She had a beautiful silver tiara on her head. How could I not have noticed that before?

I gasped and realized that she was Princess Cassara. The book did not have pictures, but it described what she looked like. I quickly curtsied.

"Rise Hermione. There is something we must discuss with you," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir?"

"Hermione, as I can see you already know, this is Emma Rald and Princess Cassara Riddle." He began.

"And your family," Emma finished.

"Wh-what?"

"Hermione, please listen. As an infant my husband took our newborn daughter from her cradle and brought her to my best friend, Alexandra Granger."

"That's my mother's name."

"That was sixteen years ago. At her birth, she was given a locket." Hermione moved her hand to her chest. "It was a beautiful white gold with a black around it. The locket doesn't open, for it is not meant to yet. I have waited in vain to see my daughter again since she was born. My husband, a demon, made sure that she kept her name, Hermione Athena (A/N not because she's so smart, but because Athena is one of my three fave Greek gods). Her name now is Hermione Athena Granger."

"Hermione, Albus informed us of what has been happening this summer, with the flying, thought hearing and sending, and wandless magic. He also informed me of your eyes going ablaze. Those are some of the signs of a-a Rald," Emma said

"I just did a thought send with those three boys before." Cassara said excitedly, pointing into nowhere over her shoulder.

This was too much. This has to be a joke.

"Majesties, you must have the wrong Hermione Athena Granger. I mean; I'm no princess. This necklace is just a family heirloom. My mother said that I've been wearing this since she first held me in her arms."

"That is because it is. It was mine. My first husband gave it to me on his deathbed. Alexandra is your Godmother. We have been best friends ever since, well ever since we were about two."

"But, how? She's a muggle."

"Bah! Like blood matters. I was at a park and met her at the swings. We clicked and my nanny took me to that park from that day until I was ten. We were inseparable."

"I'm still confused, though. If I am your daughter, then how did you find me? Why now?" I was getting confused.

"Your father has actually been trying to stop me from searching for you ever since I escaped from Lord Voldemort, who turns out to be your uncle." Dumbledore gasped and Emma looked like she was ready to pass out. "Oops. Sorry Grandma. I meant to tell you. He went to the past and became Lord Voldemort. That's why he kidnapped me."

"WAIT! I'm related to Lord Voldemort, my father is a demon, I come from a line of the strongest family in history, and my mother is a princess who is going to be working at my school? The worst part of this is that I know that there's more."

"Well, your uncle Tom, that's his real name-"

"I know. One of my best friends is Harry Potter, which means we researched, or I did."

"Okay then, well your uncle Tom is now after you. And I believe that the sorting hat has more to say, but that you shall find out some other time." Cassara said. She knelt down. "Hermione, I have been searching for you for so long."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I must ask my mother, or who I thought was my mother." I needed to speak to the woman I had grown up with to see if this was all true. No matter what, she was my mother. She was the one who took care of me for sixteen years. No one else could have put up with my obnoxious phases that lasted for months at a time? Thirty-six to be exact.

"Of course. Concentrate on your house and close your eyes," Cassara said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I did so and felt a warm, tingling sensation. I opened my eyes and was in my room. Cassara was standing next to me. I led her down the stairs to the kitchen. Every night, around this time my mother was making herself some tea.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. My mother turned around and smiled.

"Hermione! What are you doing home so early?" She swept me into a hug.

"Well, um," I began.

"Alexandra?" I turned around and saw Cassara. She and my mother shrieked and ran into a large hug. They looked like they were wrestling.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long!" mother began. "Wait, Cassara, is it really you?"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to wait until she was out of school if I found her before then, but I couldn't wait. As soon as I found her at the school I had to bring her to Dumbledore," Cassara said. "Did I mention that I'm teaching there this year?"

"How about telling me that you are alive and out of the clutches of that beast? And congratulations. But couldn't I have been there?" My moth-Mrs. Gran-SHE looked upset at Cass-my mother. She turned to me. "Hermione, I'm so sorry I did not tell you before. I was going to, but not for a while. You were brought to me to be kept safe and it was supposed to be a secret until I found out it was safe. Can you forgive and old woman?"

"Of course moth-Mrs. Gran-" this was weird.

"Oh Mrs. Granger bah! I'm Auntie Alex now. Wow, did that come out how I thought it did?" She asked Cassara.

"I'm afraid so, Auntie Alex" the two girls giggled.

"Um, I, uh," I fainted.

A/N: I'm sorry that she took it so easily, but the next chap will explain why she had to accept it so easily


	17. Long Live The Princess

Chapter 16: Long Live The Princess

Hermione woke up in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"What time is it?" she asked herself. She took her cell phone off the nightstand and looked at it. It was almost three in the morning. She got out of bed and walked to Madame Pomfrey. "Excuse me, ma'am, may I go now?"

"Oh, you're awake. Yes. Good night dearie," she said, not looking up from her papers. "Take some chocolate on your way out."

"Thank you," Hermione walked back to the common room, grabbing a large chunk of chocolate. She replayed the night's events in her head. "Did it really happen? Or did I fall unconscious after Crabbe knocked me off the broom? Pixi-stix." The portrait door opened. "So it did happen." She stepped into the common room and walked up to her dormitory.

She took off her cloak and looked at the book on her bed. "Long live Princess Hermione," she said to herself as she drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Later in the Morning

_BZZ_! _BZZ_! _BZZ_!

Hermione awoke with a start. It was the first day of classes. That was when yesterday came flooding back.

She groaned at the memory that her mother will be one of her teachers. This was easier to take than she thought it was going to be considering that a letter on her nightstand from her mot-Auntie Alex told her everything she needed to hear.

She got up and walked over to get dressed. After Pansy adjusted her outfit, Hermione decided to alter all of her outfits. She chose a skirt that she added a chain to on the top like a belt that was the same length as the other one. She took out a shirt with gold stitching to match the chains. She wore a plain robe open and wore her tie loosely. She wore the same shoes from yesterday (the converses). She put her hair in a half pony and put on a hat that matched the skirt.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror as she put in her earrings and put on some clear lip-gloss. She looked HOT!

She grabbed her messenger bag and quickly made her way to the Great Hall. The Gryffindors all became quiet, along with most of the room, when she sat down.

"Good morning boys. Terribly sorry that I did not go to you after I came back, but I did not get back to the common room until almost three in the morning," she explained as she reached for an apple. "What do we have first?"

"Um, DADA with the Slytherins, here's your schedule," Hermione choked on, then spit out her apple, when she heard this.

"_What_!"

"DADA with-" Ron repeated.

"No, that's not it. Listen, I have to tell you something, but you cannot repeat it to anyone! Do you understand? _No one_!" The boys nodded but a sudden disturbance interrupted her.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked Emma and Hermione's mother. Hermione saw the boys gaping at her mother and great great whatever grandmother.

"Woah, who do you think she is?" She heard Dean ask Seamus.

"I don't know but she is hot," he replied.

"That is so gross. I did not hear that. I did not hear that. I did not hear that," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said. The hall grew quiet. "I would like to introduce you all to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Riddle." Whispers erupted in the room.

"You guys, can we please leave?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as Dumbledore continued to talk.

"But Hermione-"

"Please? I really need to talk to you. Now dive! Dive! Dive!" Hermione whispered. The three dove under the table and crawled out of the hall, unseen.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry asked as they walked down the hall.

"That's my mother. Princess Cassara Riddle is my _mother_. Tell anyone and face the wrath of a Rald. And, to make it worse, DEAN AND SEAMUS SAID THAT SHE WAS HOT! EW!" Harry and Ron stood, dumbfounded.

"What?" Harry finally got out.

"That woman is my mother. I just found out last night. And she's a _princess_. Do you guys remember in History of Magic class when Professor Binns mentioned Emma Rald?" They nodded in unison, pretending that they did. "Well that woman walking with my mother is Emma Rald, my great great great whatever grandmother! But, to make it worse, there's more that they refuse to tell me, no the worst thing is that people think that they're _hot_. I mean, I know that I only just found out last night, but come on! She's still the woman whose vagina I came out of!"

"Woah, 'Mione, one, too much information, and two so that's why she was asking about you last night?" Ron said.

"I guess she was looking for me. Guys, I swear that if anyone calls them hot one more time I don't know what I'll do. It's so gross. My mother and grandmother, hot? And p.s., my dad is a demon." She threw her hands in the air and paced the short distance between the two walls.

"That is so cool Hermione! You're a princess! And you're also half demon. What demon?" Ron thought that this was cool, as you can tell.

"I don't know, but this doesn't leave us, okay?" Hermione urged, stopping her pacing.

"Of course 'Mione," Harry said as he grabbed her in a bear hug. Ron nodded in agreement and joined in. "Let's go to class," they linked arms and walked to the DADA classroom.

"Welcome class," Casssara began the class with, "to your first lesson of your sixth year here at Horwarts. Before we begin, I would like to say do not think of me as your professor, or an old lady, because if you do then I will have to give you a detention. I'm not too bad of a confidante, so you can come to me for anything, and I swear that by the end of the week, this shall be your favorite class." Hermione placed her head in her hands "Now, I believe that we should go around the room discussing ourselves, well sort of. Let's begin by playing a game. Everyone will have to take a sheet of parchment and write at least five facts about themselves. That is the first part of your instructions. Please begin, and when you are done hand it in to me. You have five minutes."

Everyone began to write on the parchments. One by one they handed them in to their new teacher, who also wrote a little about herself.

"Okay, five minutes are up and I see that only one person has yet to hand in their parchment," Goyle walked up and handed in his parchment. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to read each description and you all have to correctly guess who is being described. The first one:" she closed her eyes and picked up one of the parchments "I have black hair. My eyes are green." Hermione's hand shot up. "Looks like someone already knows this one. Please tell us who was being described Miss Granger," even though Hermione was her daughter, she had to act otherwise.

"Harry Potter, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Five points to Gryffindor! Next one: My best friend was just kicked out of school." Hermione's hand shot up once more. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Gregory Goyle"

"You are on a role, another five points! Next: I am not the person I was last year. My hair is different. My favorite movie is Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. I love to dance. I love to read." At this hint, everyone's hands shot up. "Who was the first person to raise their hand? Mister Malfoy I presume was."

"Granger"

"Three points to Slytherin."

"Wait, Granger got five for each of the questions she got correct. Why did I only get three?" Draco complained.

"You gave me a last name. This is about getting to know each other, not our last names. If I am not mistaken, there is a set of twins in your year. What if they were in the same class? Then how would I know which twin you're talking about? Minus two points for questioning me. Next one; 'I am the sixth of seven children.' Yes Mister Potter?"

"Ron Weasley"

"Five for Gryffindor! I am new here. My eyes are brown and I am a brunette. I am a prin-Hermione?"

"That would be you, professor."

"Five for Gryffindor. Now, what I was going to say was that the reason why I look familiar to many of you is because my name is Cassara Riddle, Princess Cassara Riddle, ancestor of Emma Rald, who happens to be in the castle right now. She shall be sitting in on your History of Magic classes, most likely commenting on everything coming out of Old Man Binns's mouth." Cassara giggled, followed by snickers coming form the rest of the class imagining how an ageless would behave in a History of Magic class. They finished the game. Slytherin received one point in the end because none of them made an effort, though they did suck up to Cassara more than they ever sucked up to Snape. "Now, we shall rearrange the seats, but they are not permanent. Every day the seating shall change until they are right, but in the beginning of the class please sit next to who I assign you to. Um, Dean and Pansy. Ron and Millicent. Leila (a Slytherin) and Seamus. Parvati and Goyle. Hermione and Blaise. Draco and Harry. Lavender and Todd (a Slytherin). Neville and, oh dear, there used to be the same amount of Slytherins, Neville go sit with Leila and Seamus. Don't just sit around, sit next to your new desk buddy. You're all going to now have small duels. How about Hermione and Blaise first?"

The two unhappily stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Excuse me professor, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Hermione asked Cassara. She took her outside the classroom. "I know that you're new at the mother daughter thing, especially since you're starting with a teenager, but by doing this, please tell me that it's only because you know that Harry and Draco will kill each other."

"They hate each other that much?"

"More than Harry hates Lor-your brother and more than Draco hates muggles and muggle-borns."

"Oh crud. That sucks. Then do you think that it would be a good idea to have them duel each other?"

"Well, in the second year we had a dueling club and Draco set a poisonous snake on Harry."

"Wow."

"But Harry shooed him away and accidentally chased him to a classmate of ours. He's a parseltongue. Also, last year we had a little club in which Harry taught a group of us how to duel."

"Well, I do want this to be an inter-house thing."

"No, I was just making sure that this calling upon me first wasn't because I'm your daughter. I don't want special treatment."

"Of course. You know what, I have an idea. Tonight, don't go to dinner with your friends. Come to my rooms, I'll show you where they are later, unless Harry has his father's little map," Cassara smirked at her daughter's, she loved that, _daughter_, surprised expression, "and we can get to know each other."

Hermione smiled. The two walked back into the classroom.

"Now, I have been thinking, Blaise and Draco switch partners please," Hermione looked up at her mother with a look of horror and gasped.

'Please don't do this. I changed my mind. I _do_ want special treatment,' she thought to her mother.

'To late Hermione' Cassara giggled. 'And you're pretty good at the thought sending.'

"Draco and Hermione are the two top students in your year so they should be together."

"Please no professor. I'd kill him quicker than Harry would, and I'm not talking about skill," Hermione quietly pleaded

"Face each other and duel."

"EXPELLARIMUS!" Draco said. Hermione dodged it with ease.

She focused on him and all of a sudden, an invisible force threw him back.

"Oops! Sorry professor. That was an accident, I swear."

Draco slowly got up. Everyone looked in awe. It took a powerful witch or wizard to perform wandless magic, either that or studying for an extensive amount of time. The only people to be able to perform it at such a young age were the Ralds/Riddles.

"Stupid mudblood!" Draco yelled in fury. "Rictusempra (A/N I got that from Harry Potter 2:-P)" Hermione tried to dodge the tickling charm, but was hit. She doubled over in laughter. Her face then scrunched up and a light burst from her. She stood up straight.

"Tarantallegra (A/N HP2 also)!" Malfoys legs started jerking around in all directions, like a quickstep. He accidentally kicked Harry in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"Blaise, please take Harry to the infirmary," Cassara requested. The two left the room.

"Serpensortia!" Cassara along with the rest of the class gasped. They had not heard this spell since the second year in dueling club when Harry first realized that he was a parseltongue.

Cassara froze. Ever since she found out what her brother had become she had been deathly afraid of snakes.

A long, black snake shot out of the wand.

Hermione stood still, trying to think of what to do. She slowly took a step forward.

"Hey there," She cooed as she took a step closer. Instead of hearing herself, though, she heard hissing. 'OH MY GOD! THE GIFTS I GOT FROM MY ANCESTORS! VOLDEMORT IS A PARSELMOUTH! I GOT THAT FROM HIM!' "I'm not going to hurt you."

The snake looked up at her with bright eyes. "Who are you?" it asked.

"My name is Hermione. What is your name?"

"Ida. Where am I?"

"You are at my school. Please come here. Now to be rude, but you are scaring my classmates and mother. Would you like me to send you back home?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Where are you from?"

Ida told Hermione where to send her. Hermione did so.

'Apparently I got being a parselmouth from your brother. Who would have thought that he would come to use some day?' Hermione joke thought to her mother.

"G-good job Hermione" The bell rang. "Class dismissed, Hermione, please stay behind."

"I'll meet you at potions," Hermione told a pale Ron.

"What just happened?" Cassara asked.

"I sent Ida back home. Ida is the snake's name. This is actually the first time this has ever happened actually," Hermione said as she was about to go deep into deep thought about it

"Oh, well good for you, doing the right thing. That's my girl. Do you mind if I say that?"

"Sure. This is weird, but for some reason I feel comfortable with this, like it's never been any different, that or a big sister, just because you seem, well…"

"Yeah, I know. Mom is always getting on me for it."

Hermione giggled. "Are you okay though? You seem pale."

"Well, ever since I found out what your uncle did I've been terrified of snakes. Don't worry though. I'm perfectly fine. What do you have now?"

"Advanced potions."

"Advanced? Sweet. I have free now, how about I walk with you and tell your teacher why you are late?"

"I'd love that. Maybe you can tell me about some of your school days on our way?"

Cassara's eyes sparkled with happiness. They left the classroom as soon as Hermione sling her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I was in Ravenclaw, as I said before. Your father wasn't allowed into any schools. His parents wouldn't let him because he's a demon. I had one best of best friends, other than Alexandra. Her name was Lily Evans. I was the maid of honor at her wedding. I had the biggest crush on this one guy, Sirius Black. He and James Potter were the bad boys of the school. They ran this place. Would your friend Harry happen to be related to James?"

"James was his father."

"Thought so, wait, 'was'?" The wide smile was instantly wiped from Cassara's face.

"He died. Harry is the ever so famous Boy-Who-Lived."

"Well all I can say is that good looks run in the family." Hermione felt her face redden.

"_Mum_."

"_Hermione_. Call me Cass."

"Harry is like my big brother. Please don't say stuff like that. It's like hearing my classmates call you hot."

"Ooh, well I can't argue with that. Okay, I'm sorry sweets, but I'm not an ageless like Emma, so I have to love my appearance while I still have them. You know, hers are the only powers not passed down?"

"Yes, I read about it. Did Oz really die in her arms?"

"Yes, she does not like to speak about it."

"I'm so sorry. That's just terrible, I mean, if anyone I loved died in my arms-if anyone died in my arms," Hermione trailed off.

"Well that was a good thing you did with Ida. We have so many reptiles back home. Do you want a dragon? (A/N not something you hear from every mother...lol)"

"Aren't they illegal?"

"Honey, I'm the princess. If I wanted a dementor as a jester I could have that."

"I think it's wrong to do that. I don't even believe that house elves have a good life. Dementors and giants can be easily persuaded because of what is expected of them and the life given to them by witches and wizards."

"You make an excellent point, but I happen to have found an egg in the forest last night. I searched for the mother or father for hours. It was a muggle snake egg, a red-bellied water snake I believe. There are no muggle animals in the forbidden forest. Would you like to care for the egg and the snake after it hatches? You may keep it in my rooms."

"I'D LOVE THAT! THANK YOU!" Hermione grabbed her, erm, mother in a hug.

"Well, we are almost there. Now what is your teacher's name?"

"Professor Severus Snape," Hermione informed her mother with a small sneer. Cassara giggled. "What?"

"Well, Severus was in the same year as myself. Lily, James, and Sirius. He had such a huge crush on Lily. That was one of the reasons he hated James so much, because James ended up with her, and not him."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Well, don't tell thins to anyone, well, you could tell it to your two cute friends-"

"_Mother_!" Hermione hissed

"Sorry. Well, Severus and I were close. We never dated or anything, but he was my best guy friend. If I wasn't hanging out with Lily or the boyfriend that I had at whatever time, I was always with him. He was so sweet. He had a pretty crappy childhood, don't tell this part to anyone."

"I swear, but mom, you and _Snape_? And what's this about boyfriends?" Hermione switched into mother/embarrassed daughter/shocked daughter mode.

"Well, I hardly ever went without a boyfriend. I was, how would you say it, the school flirt. I had almost every muggleborn's number. The purebloods were always giving me their home names, for floo communicating. In fact, I dated James for a few weeks, but then I found out that Lily liked him, but refused to go out with him, even if we weren't going out because of his big ego. I was the one who hooked them up. I also dated Sirius for several months, but then I found out about something he was trying to do to Severus."

"You mean the whole Lupin being a werewolf thing?"

"How did you know?"

"Sirius was Harry's godfather. He told us. Plus I kind of figured it out."

"Wait a minute. _Was_?" A tear fell from Cassara's eye.

"He was killed. By a Death Eater." Hermione said slowly. "At the Ministry last year. Harry saw it happen. I was a few rooms down."

"Oh my dear. That poor boy. You know what, remind me to grab some extra chocolate when you invite him and Ronnie to my rooms tonight."

"Mother,"

"Yes? And for the last time, if you're not comfortable with it or don'r want to make me feel old, call me Cassara, or even Cass."

"Ca-mother. How did you know about Lupin being a werewolf?"

"Well, Severus told me, but I also dated him, though not until after the incident. He was not in on it, so I didn't feel as guilty about it. He was such a great guy, but he didn't want to let me get hurt and got Lily _and_ Alex to talk to me." Cassara sighed at the memory.

"Hold on. _As_ guilty?"

"Well, Severus was-ah! Here we are." Cassara knocked on the door as she opened it.

"Yes?" a harsh voice answered. Snape turned to look at who interrupted his lesson. "Cass-I mean, Majesty. What business do you have down in the dungeons?"

"I-I was just bringing Miss Granger. I had to speak with her. Sorry that I took so long."

"Not a problem Majesty."

"Well, I wont interrupt any longer," She turned to leave, but Snape stopped her.

"If you would like to sit in on the lesson, you may do so." Cassara walked quickly to the back of the classroom. "Well, take a seat Miss Granger."

Hermione examined the room. There was only one empty seat, next to Blaise. She irritatedly sat down next to him.

"As I was saying, today shall be a practical to test you in order to see if you read what was expected of you this summer. Can someone please tell me which potion we shall be concocting today? Yes Miss Granger?"

"We shall be making a potion called the elixir of truth, though there is no _real_ name for it. It is an old potion that goes back through the centuries. It is meant to reveal one's true self, like a truth telling potion. It never works the same for every person though." Hermione began.

"Thank you Miss Granger" Snape interrupted. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Everyone gasped at this. Never had professor Snape ever given points to Gryffindors, only detentions.

"Now, this potion only takes an hour and a half to prepare so seeing how this is a double lesson, you shall all have to come up to the front of the classroom. Begin" he walked over to Cassara as everyone began

"So what do you think?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Excuse me?"

"The professors. What do you think? I think that there's something between them?"

"She's married!" She hissed. Hermione was disgusted. That was her mother!

"Well I wouldn't mind if she was half her age," Blaise whispered to Draco, who was sitting behind them. "Hell, even thirty-four; she's a nice piece of ass."

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Don't want to hear this," Hermione accidentally said aloud.

"Shut up mudblood. You act as though she's your mother," Draco sneered, still upsert about what happened in class.

"Well, they do look an awful lot alike," Blaise pointed out just to irritate her.

"Fuck off Zabini! I'm going to go get out ingredients. You prepare the caldron. We only need one." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aye aye captain!" Blaise mocked as she left the table "What an obnoxious bitch. But what a great body."

"What do you mean? And please tell me that you have seen her in nothing more than a uniform." Draco told his friend.

"What do you mean? You've seen her in nothing but a thong and bra. Remember? On the train? Oh yea! I remember, you forgot. Well, you were playing a bunch of games and she had to strip, twice! Mudblood got a hot body. I only wish someone dared her to do a strip dance before Pansy asked who in the room tried to-did you get your ears pierced?"

"Tried to what?" A voice came from behind them.

"Granger! Gods! Don't sneak up on people like that! Damn!" Zabini said. "What's the first thing we have to do?" he asked, hoping to have gotten out of revealing what he had seen yesterday.

After Everyone Finished their Potions

Snape walked up to the front of the classroom. "Now who shall out first show and tellers be? Zabini and Granger, front and center. Zabini, you go first."

Blaise drank the potion. He looked around with curiosity.

"Mr. Zabini?" Snape asked.

"I wet my bed until I was ten. I shagged my sister the second I found out she was adopted. I envy Potter's exciting life. I like to suck my thumb. I have a toe fungus and two of my toes are webbed. Granger attemp-"

Snape put a spell on him to cancel the potion. "Granger, your turn."

Hermione drank the potion. She felt a glimmer go over her body. When the glimmer went away she was wearing an indigo princess gown with a tiara. She was wearing a Ravenclaw pendant that was once owned by Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

Harry sensed that people would start to put pieces together. "Hermione, we know that your parents treat you like a princess, but this is just crazy," he nudged Ron.

"Oh, uh, yeah Hermione." He began to laugh. Harry joined in on the laughter. Soon, everyone joined in.

'Thank you' Hermione thought to her best friends in the entire world.

The glimmer soon faded and she was back in what she was wearing before.


	18. The Third Corridor

Chapter 17: The Third Corridor

"Wow Hermione," Harry said on the trio's way back from Cassara's rooms, "that was so much fun. Your mother is the coolest!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "Who would have thought that Snape was actually a nice person at one time. Hey, imagine if Harry's dad hadn't pulled that stunt. She did say that other than Sirius, he was her favorite boyfriend."

"Yeah, but my mum also fancied him. And I know that she wouldn't lose him without a fight according to Cass." Cassara had told them to call her Cass when they weren't around the rest of the students.

"And here I thought I was the daughter of a muggle dentist who turns out is my godmother," Hermione said, still in a little bit of shock.

"It is so cool that you're a princess Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, princess Hermione," Ron swept into a low bow.

"Yes, would you care for a footrest majesty?" Harry joked, following suit.

"Let me conjure you up a thrown, princess," Ron said, playfully waving his wand at the air beside Hermione.

"No, let me, a humble servant, do the honors." Harry and Ron broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" They wouldn't stop laughing. "Fine then! Off with your heads!" Hermione ordered. She conjured a holographic guillotine, but the two boys thought it was real. They jumped back and stopped laughing. "Haha! Do you two think I would actually want that?" The boys let out a sigh of relief. "Then who would get me a soda?"

The boys looked at each other then back at their friend "ATTACK!" Harry grabbed her arms and Ron began to tickle her ruthlessly.

"AAAHHH! STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Hermione shrieked between laughs. Ron finally stopped when she got a case of the hiccups. "I have to go to the library for a while guys. HICCUP. Sorry. HICCUP! I'll meet you back in the HICCUP tower in a few." She said. She walked away to her favorite place in the castle.

All of a sudden she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Wha-!" she began, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Blaise told me what happened in the compartment. Hermione, how could you do it?" She recognized the voice. IT WAS (A/N dun dun dun) MALFOY!

"What did I do, pray tell?" she asked. He roughly lifted her sleeves.

"This" he looked at her with cold, hard eyes.

"Why would you care Malfoy?" she asked as she tried to pull her arm back, but he wouldn't let go.

"Because you're my He-because I do mudblood." His cold, hard eyes softened. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because I did. All right? Now what am I? Your...?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter. You just need me to promise me that you wont do it again," he let go of her wrist and allowed it to fall silently to her side.

"Tell me," Hermione insisted. She needed to know.

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'll cut myself again, here and now," she threatened. She held up her bare wrist. "I'll make you watch." She truly didn't want to, nor was she going to, but he didn't know that.

"Hermit," Draco finally mumbled.

"What?" she stood still.

"You are my Hermit." He said slowly. He took a step forward. "And I'm your Dragon."

She looked up at him. It _was_ Dragon! She gasped. He laughed at this.

"That's much better than how I handled that," he said, grinning.

'Malfoy grinning?' Hermione thought.

"But why have you been so cruel to me and my friends all these years?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a little de ja vou (A/N I take Spanish, not French, and do horribly in that class so don't laugh at my spelling). But apparently we first found out on the train. I called your phone. Hermione," he took another step closer to her. They were inches apart. "I missed you so much, but at the same time I loved this Hermione. The girl that I mocked and teased, and apparently fought in the compartment." He pointed to his black eye.

Hermione smiled. "But how do I know that this isn't some trick?"

He placed his hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. He then reached into his own and took out his. "Dial one" he told her as he handed over his phone.

When she did so, her phone began to ring.

"Oh look, Dragon is calling. What-a-sur-prise" Draco said. "Now do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe Malfoy. First I find out I'm not a Granger, now this." He took her hand in his.

"Hermione, please believe me," he leant down and kissed her on the lips. "You're not a Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at him. "Forget it," she whispered.

"Hermione, I thi-" Hermione interrupted him though. She began to kiss him hard on the lips. He kissed her back passionately. Her arms snaked around his neck as the kiss deepened. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

They continued to kiss until they heard a noise outside. They quickly separated, gasping for air.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, placing her hand in Draco's.

"I don't know. We had better go." He pulled her out of the room and down the hall. "Hermione," he began when they stopped running. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "what just happened in there?"

"I-I don't know." She quietly said, looking down.

"Well, I think it went like this," he leant in with a smile and kissed her again, this time with a happiness and joy so great, Hermione giggled into his lips.

"Albus, we must inform them if it is to happen" The two teenagers heard someone say.

'This isn't my night' Draco thought as he rolled his eyes as they slowly parted.

Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said, deciding that now wasn't the time to tell Draco about her being a Rald. She peeked around the corner and saw her mother, Emma and Dumbledore walking into the room she and Draco had just been in. "Good thing we left the room in time" she said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, so, I guess we had better go back to our common rooms before they come back," Draco replied.

"One, two, three" they ran onto the steps, but just as they did so, the stairs began to move. "Quick, let's get off here" they jumped off the staircase.

They ended up in an area unfamiliar to Draco. He looked around the space as he closed the door behind him, afraid that someone might see them. "Where are we?"

"The third corridor," Hermione said in a grim voice.

"Isn't that that corridor we were warned of in our first year?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"What's the matter?" He pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you see that trap door?" he nodded "Well, after Harry, Ron and I got passed the three headed dog, we went through the trapdoor and landed in Devil's Snare. After we got out of that we got passed attacking, flying keys, don't laugh it was painful. After that was the fully-grown troll, thank goodness we didn't have to fight it, but it STANK! Damn, that was nasty. After that was the enlarged chess game where Ron sacrificed himself, we were the pieces. After that was a potions riddle and through the flames was Voldemort, but on Quirril's head under his turban. Harry was the only one of us who faced that though," Hermione explained.

"Shit! That's how you guys celebrate the end of exams?" She playfully slapped him once again. "Well what do you expect me to say? That was the first thing you decided to do the second you were free?"

"Shut up. Well, I think we should go outside to see if the stairs moved. We do have to get back to our rooms." Hermione headed for the door, but it wouldn't open. "Alohomora" it still wouldn't budge. "Looks like we're stranded" she sighed.

"Just blast the damn door open." He raised his wand.

"NO!" she grabbed his wrist. "It's school property"

"Well do you have any other brilliant ideas?"

"Hold on, I think I do." She tried to remember what she had done to get back to her home the other night. "Take my hand" she tried to concentrate hard on the library, but nothing happened. "DAMNIT!"

"Now what?"

"I guess we're here till we can think of something-OTHER than destroying the door"

"But we can fix it after"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Fine, but I bet you that it won't work" Draco smirked. He raised his wand and said a spell. Nothing happened. "Told ya so."

Draco sat down. "So,"

"So" Hermione sat across from him. "What else did Blaise tell you? 'Cause I heard some messed up things myself."

The Next Morning

"YAWN! Draco, wake up. It's, WHOA, nine thirty!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? But mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna say home and bake cookies with you!" He whined.

"Oh wake up you baby!" Hermione nudged him with her foot.

"Wh-what? Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"The third corridor. I have an idea for how to get out of here."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, according to a book I read, my great great great great great grandmother was able to change her form into anything. Maybe I can do so and open the door from the outside?"

"It's worth a try, but can I ask you something first" he said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, about last night, I mean the kiss and you finding out that I'm Dragon and all, um" she put her finger to his lips.

"Draco, last night was just, I don't know. I mean, I don't know what I mean. I think that we should be friends though," she gave him a hopeful smile "just like the little five year olds inside us?" He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to hang out later today?" he asked.

"Owl me with the when and where," she looked up at him. "Wish me luck, I've never done this before." She concentrated really hard and slowly turned into an ant. She crawled out of the room and opened the door.

"Cool! How did you do that?" Draco asked as he walked out.

"Later, but now we have to get to class, wait a second," she pointed her wand at herself and her clothes changed.

Her skirt was shorter than the other two, and instead of chains, it was plain. Her blouse was also plain, but it wasn't tucked into her skirt or buttoned up. Her sweater vest was tight and ended at her belly button. She was wearing the same shoes, robe and tie with her hair up in a ponytail and her teeth freshly brushed. Draco just changed into a new uniform, ran his fingers through his hair, and said a spell to give his mouth a fresh-brushed feeling.

"Let's go!" Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's wrist. "We both have Care for Magical Creatures now."


	19. Double Booking

Chapter 18: GOOD GODS!

"So, who are you going to the Halloween Ball with Severus?" Cassara asked her old friend.

"I chaperone, and not by choice," He said. Cassara playfully slapped him.

"No wonder you're known as the school stick in the mud," she giggled. "You're going with me. We can dress up in fun costumes. I can be a belly- dancer and you can be a sultan!" He looked at her with disbelief as she began to belly dance around the room. "No good, huh? Okay, then how about an angel and a devil? I have my great great great great great great, hold up, one two three four five six, great grandmother's clothes, and her mother's. She was an angel and she was a devil, pretty ironic, huh? No too? I know! Vampires? I can borrow Emma's great great granddaughter's dress. I'll think of something."

"I don't dress up Cass. Never have and never will. You know that about me, especially since third year when you convinced me to go as a dementor."

"You looked cute."

"You were too humiliated to be seen with me!"

"You told me that day in our first year that we could not be seen together and that no one could know we were friends. And what is this I hear that you were a Death Eater?" Emma jumped onto her bed and grabbed a cookie.

"I took a wrong turn in life, and I shall never go down that road again. But what about you? The second I heard you were taken I wanted to scream. I tried my hardest to make sure you got out, but by then I had decided to become a spy for the light side."

"Really? That's totally dangerous. You cou-" there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Me, mother."

"You have a daughter who goes to school here? Let her in. Who is it?" Snape said. He opened the door. "Granger!"

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, almost jumping out of her skin.

"I was speaking with Professor Riddle. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Severus, Hermione is my daughter. Let her in and close the door." Cassara walked over to Hermione and put her hand on her shoulder. "Severus, allow me to introduce you to Hermione Athena Riddle my daughter. Hermione, allow me to introduce you to Severus Snape, my best guy friend in the_ entire _world, other than your father, of course."

"Cass, I never knew you had a daughter." Snape said "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because she is in danger. Remember when I told you about my brother? Well my brother turns out to be none other that Voldie himself. He captured me so I could resurrect him, but because I can no longer do that he has been searching for Hermione, the only one who can until a few years ago. I do not know what he would do if he found out who she was though."

"I promise, I won't tell a soul. Well, I guess I had better go then to leave you two ladies." He turned to leave the room

"THINK ABOUT YOUR COSTUME!" Cassara called to him.

He closed the door quickly after that.

"So what have you come for tonight my beautiful princess?" Over the weeks, Hermione became comfortable with her new mother and spoke to Alexandra very frequently while in her room.

"Nothing mother" Hermione said plopping down on the bed. "just came to chat. Speaking of, what were you and Professor Snape talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just catching up some more. I have taken it upon myself to get him to dress up for the Halloween dance tomorrow" she giggled "He hasn't worn a costume since our third year when I convinced him to dress up as a dementor."

"Really? What happened?" Hermione asked as she poured herself some firewhiskey that was on the table.

"Well, first thing that happened was he gave the bottle of firewhiskey and the glass he poured to his mother" Hermione gave her the bottle and glass.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"No, I'm just looking in a mirror dear." She turned around "You must read Sherlock Holmes. Now, what happened was James came up to him and said, what exactly was it? Oh yes. He said 'it took you long enough to take your true form' and when Severus, er, _politely_ asked what he meant, James responded 'Well, when you're in a room, everyone there looses all of their good thoughts'. The entire school was there. He was so humiliated. I punched James in the nose for that and didn't talk to him for what seemed like weeks. His nose was broken and the nurse wasn't able to fix it. He had constant nose bleeds for a week." She giggled at the memory.

"Really? You did that for Snape?"

"Well, he was my first friend here. We met on the train. When we were put I different houses, my heart broke."

"I would have never guessed it. So what are you two going as?"

"We do not know yet." Cassara belly-flopped onto the bed. "How about you? What are you going as? And who asked you?"

"Well, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Blaise ('who saw me in my panties' she thought)"

"What? When!"

"On the train while we were stuck, wait, I thought we promised no mind reading!"

"Sorry, but do tell!" Most of the time it was like Cassara was more of a friend than a mother.

"Well, we were playing strip 'never have I ever' and I had done some of the things mentioned so I had to take off a piece of clothing. Do not worry _mother_," Hermione reassured the older woman.

"Okay. Good. Are you going to tell me what you did or continue with your list of boys?"

"You're such a teenager wannabe mom." Hermione conjured up a pillow and threw it at her mother.

"Guilty. And you're getting much better with your powers. So continue"

"Um, Chad, Joel, Pierre and a few other people. Now that they've seen me in a bikini they decide to ask me out. And before you ask, Ron, Harry and I went swimming with some of our classmates."

"Oh that's not true Hermione. You have a great personality. You're kind, intelligent, creative, shall I go on? Who do you want to go with?"

"Well, I want to go with a friend of mine, but he hasn't asked me yet."

"Spill who? Ron? Harry?" Cassara urged

"No. You'll laugh, I know it"

"I swear on my disrespect for my big bro that I will not laugh." Cassara said as she did a girl-scout salute.

"Okay, Draco Malfoy, but we got into a fight recently, so I don't think it will happen"

"Ooh, not a bad choice honey. But I didn't know you two were friends"

"Well, it turns out that he is my friend from kindergarten. We were inseparable. So now that we know, we decided to start over. It sounds stupid because finding out something like this shouldn't change five years-"

"No Honey. I think that it is great that you two have decided to start over. It shows maturity"

"Yeah, something I definitely don't get from you," Hermione joked.

"Well I can't argue with that. Your father is definitely the mature one." Cassara said in deep thought

"Why haven't I met him yet? What kind of demon is he? What does he look like?"

"Well, I owled your father about finding you. He got a little upset at me, which was why I was not at lunch on the second day of school. He wants to see you so terribly, but he's been on an important mission lately. Very hush hush. He told me that he should pop by as soon as he can, but he can't come yet. I'll tell you this so far: he is not a werewolf, vampire, banshee, or a dementor. His mom was a Succubus, though, and his grandma was an evil sorceress and that is all that I'm giving you."

"Wait, you can't leave it at that! What is he?"

"The truth is that his line is much like ours'," Cassara said.

"What?"

"Well, like in our bloodline a new magical being is born, his family is the same, but they're more…er…mean."

"Mean?" Hermione asked. "How so?"

"You know how there are beings in the world who are, well, evil? Like demons are?"

"But then didn't his family try to prevent him from marrying you?" Hermione asked. "And if his family is like ours, then what is he?" Hermione then realized that there was another question she had never asked Cassara. "What are you?"

Cassara shifted in her position on the bed. "Your father's family wasn't too excited about us, but they didn't know until I was pregnant." She shifted her eyes around the room and sighed. "He ran away from home when he was a teenager. We met a few years later, when I was sixteen."

"Really?" Hermione asked as her mom's eyes lit up.

"Yes, it was so…" Cassara snapped out of her memories and focused back on Hermione. "You know what, I think that even though you should say yes to the next person who asks you to the dance, you shouldn't let something like this ruin a friendship. And let me take care of your costume. Dearie me, is that the time? Wow, did I just say that? We have to be in the Great Hall in a few minutes. Let's go!" She pulled the younger girl out of the room before Hermione could tell her who she had already said 'yes' to.

Cassara and Hermione ran through the school and got to the meeting right on time.

"Ah, I see that the last of us have arrived. Let me begin by saying that I know you all think we should have begun this last week, but I have the up most confidence that the decorations can be finished by tonight. You have all been paired up into groups. Professors, help out if you wish. I have shifts written down also. Now I must bid you all adieu, for I must be planning something exciting that shall be coming up soon." With that, Dumbledore left the room

"Okay, here's the list. Older Weasley with Patil. Younger Weasley with Abbot. Creevey with Lupin. Parkinson with MacMallion. Malfoy with the Head girl. Granger with me (he finished up the list) Now people, divide into your groups and begin." Jared said. He walked over to Hermione. Cassara watched the two with a smirk on her face.

"So, what should we start off with?" Hermione asked with a pink on her cheeks.

"Um, how about we carve the pumpkins." Hermione nodded in agreement as the older boy led her across the room to a secluded corner. "Um, Hermione, I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone." He asked nervously

"Um, nope." Hermione said, knowing what was coming.

"Well, will you go with me?" the boy asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, but then she saw Draco walking in their direction. "Sure. I'd love to go to the dance with you" she answered, forgetting that she already said yes to Blaise.

"Cool." Jared smiled. He aimed his wand at a pumpkin and carved a smiley face. Hermione giggled at this.

"Granger, may I please speak with you for a moment?" said a bored voice from behind her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone, not even looking away from the pumpkins her wand was aiming at

"It is a private matter to be discussed outside."

"Why not here? I'm quite comfortable."

"Alright, I'll go tell Professor Riddle then. Oh prof-" Hermione roughly took his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What do you want?" She asked, pissed off that he would bring her mother into this.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me. I just got jealous."

Flashback

"Hermione, will you go to the dance with me tomorrow?" Matt Mitchels, a seventh year Ravenclaw asked Hermione. He was the third person that day to ask her.

"Sorry Matt, I don't know who I want to go with yet," Hermione said, trying not to hurt him, "but thank you for asking and I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Draco watched from a distance as the heartbroken boy walked away. Hermione turned away and walked in his direction at the quidditch field.

"I see you have yet another admirer, you hot mama," Draco joked from behind her. She spun around, accidentally hitting him. "OW!"

"Sorry. Don't sneak up on me." She smiled at him

"What? Can I help it if you are too beautiful to stay away from?" she slapped him (playfully, duh). "So how many is this so far?"

"Um, third today" she answered.

"Really? Who else asked you today?"

"Gregg and Blaise"

"BLAISE?"

"Yeah?" she sat down in the grass. "So?"

"He's a Slytherin! Slytherins don't go out with mudblood Gryffindors like you!"

"What's the real reason you don't want him to ask me?" Hermione was getting a little upset

"Because. You two wouldn't do well together," Draco said defensively, crossing his arms.

"Draco Malfoy, I know that there is something that you are not telling me" Hermione stood up quickly. "Spill"

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

"Stop being such a bossy bitch!"

"No! Tell me you little pureblood bastard!"

"Ugh! Why I decided to become friends with a know-it-all Gryff like you is beyond me. I wont be seeing you!" He jumped up and walked away.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS SUCH A FUCKING PRICK AS A FRIEND ANYWAYS?" Hermione screamed after him. "Especially one who calls me a mudblood."

Fifteen Minutes Later

Hermione went in search of Blaise, hoping that Dra-no Malfoy was with him. She found the two of them with a few other Slytherins hanging out on a large rock near the lake. Hermione took in a deep breath and walked over to the group.

"Hey Zabini," Hermione said/called. He turned around. So did Draco, who knew what she was doing. She signaled for him to come over, which he did, and quickly. "Your offer still open for the dance?" she asked with her hand perfectly placed on her shifted hip.

"Only for you" he said, very cockily.

"Cool. Meet me at a quarter to eight (the dance starts at eight and the prefects have to get there early)" she winked at him and walked away, feeling Draco's anger.

End Flashback

"Fine, but what do you have to be jealous of?"

"Hermione, I-"

"Hermione, can I speak to you in here?" Jared said, popping his head out the door.

"In a moment" Hermione said. "We have to speak later"

"Fine, but just to remind you, you have two dates for tomorrow". Draco said with a grin

"SHIT!" Hermione hissed to herself. "I guess I have to cancel with one of them."

"Jared is going to now anyway. He has to go with Maria (the Head Girl)."

"How did you know that?"

"'Cause she was bitching about it before. She doesn't want to go with him."

"Well I guess I'll see you inside" she walked in the hall with a little smile on her face. She hated being mad at Draco anyway.

"You seem happier than before. What, did you punch the little twit?" Jared asked as Hermione walked up to him. It pained her that they decided to not let anyone know about their friendship.

"Oh, um no. I was just thinking about something funny. What did you have to speak to me about?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well I forgot when I asked you to the dance that I have to go with Maria. I'm terribly sorry" Jared apologized heart fully.

"That is alright. Let's finish these pumpkins" She blasted an Elvis face into the pumpkin.

"What's that?"

"Elvis. He's a muggle singer. I thought it would be cool to have some traditional jack lanterns and some with real faces, after all this is Halloween. Is that okay?"

"I think it is a great idea. How about I do the traditional ones and you do the ones like that Melvin dude"

"Okay, and its Elvis."

One Hour Later

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, may I please speak with you for a moment?" Cassara asked.

"Yes professor. What about?"

"Outside please" they walked outside quickly. "Now what is this I hear you and Draco going outside with frowns and coming in with smiles? Did you make up?"

"Yes. He said he was upset because he was jealous of all the boys asking me to the dance."

"Well did he ask you to the dance?"

"I think he was about to, but Jared interrupted us. But I couldn't have gone with him anyway."

"Yes, I saw you with the head boy."

"Well, he asked me, so in spite of Draco I said yes to him, forgetting that I already had another date in spite of him."

"Wow, if there is one gene that you got from me it's that."

"What?"

"Boys sweetie. Hello, do you listen to me when I speak of my Hogwarts days?" Hermione giggled.

"But this is all because of the way I look"

"Well then, they're shallow, but now you can take the time to get to know them and get them to get to know you. Do you get me?"

"Yes, but they're just gonna spend the entire time only paying attention to my looks"

"Oh screw that Hun. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Ooh, he's cute? Good choice."

"Mom, he called you hot and said he wouldn't mind it if you were a few years younger."

"Well don't worry babe. He wants you not me. Let's go in now."


	20. Oops I Did It Again

Chapter 19: Oops I Did It Again

'Hermione, please come to my rooms during dinner. We can eat there. Your costume is finished and I want to help you get ready. Bring your friends if you wish for me to also help them. Owl me if this is okay.

P.S. you will not find out what your costume looks like or what it is until I show it to you.'

Hermione folded up her letter as she brought Harry, Ron and Ginny to her mother's room.

"Hermione, what do you have in store for us?" Ron asked nervously. He was going with Hannah Abbot, but he couldn't think of anything to go as.

"Don't worry Ron. I told Hannah's friend Nicole what to dress her in. Thank me, she wanted you two to go as clowns," Hermione reassured her friend.

"Tell us again why you're going with Zabini?" Harry asked Hermione one more time.

"'Cause since I couldn't decide, I put the names of all the guys who asked me in a hat and picked one of them out."

"And what are you guys going as?" Ginny asked. She was going with Harry.

"My mother refuses to tell me!" Hermione said. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" the portrait opened. "We're here mum!"

"Good. Now, I think that this is your size, all of you get into your costumes then I'll help with the hair, make-up, accessories and such. Girls in my room, boys in the bathroom and if you pay more attention to my stories that I know Hermione has told you than that rule then you will be going as a toad."

"MOTHER!" Hermione stormed out of her mother's room with Ginny close behind. "What is this?"

"Your costume. I think you look great in it. Wow, Ginny, I love it!" Hermione gave Ginny her plaid, pleated micro-mini-skirt a look-over. She had on black, fishnet stockings and black leather boots that went up to the top of her shins. She was wearing a tight, black, mesh shirt that showed her stomach with a red bra and a bunch of bracelets and necklaces. Her red hair went straight down to her back.

"Thank you professor, I mean Cass," Ginny said quietly.

"What's all the screaming? Wow, Hermione," Harry said as he rushed into the room.

Hermione was wearing what looked like a turquoise bikini with sheer pants pants. He saw her well-toned, tan stomach. She was wearing a turquoise belly-button ring to match her outfit. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but many toe rings and anklets.

"Whoa yourself," Hermione said back. Harry was wearing baggy black pants with chains. He didn't have on a shirt to show off his chiseled torso and arms. He was wearing converse sneakers.

"Hermione! What am I going a-AAAHHH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GINNY!?" Ron screamed as he walked out. He had on an orange American inmate costume with the top half hanging off his hips.

"Don't worry Ron, it's not done" Hermione said. She said a spell, which added platinum blonde and black streaks to Ginny's hair. She then applied black eye liner, deep red lipstick and a large tattoo of a rose and skull along her back. She glamoured Ginny some silver rings, a tongue ring, four more holes in her ears with silver earrings in them and nose ring.

"AAAHHH! GINNY! COVER YOURSELF UP! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GOING WITH? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO-"

"Silencio!"

"Thank you Ginny. Now I think that while he can't complain, you and Harry hold him down!" Hermione gave Ron an old dogtag necklace, a lip ring and messed up his hair. She added some tattoos along his arms with the name 'Hannah' in black, fancy letters across his chest. She finished his look off with broken shackles on each of his ankles and wrists.

"I love it!" Cassara said "Now for Harry, Hermione, mind if I do the honors?"

"Go right ahead. I still need to put some finishing touches on Ron. Hold still you big baby! That's it! Petrificus totalus!" Ron fell to the ground. "Good boy."

"Love it Hermione," Cassara exclaimed. "How does Harry look?"

Hermione looked at her friend. He had a safety pin in his eyebrow and two in his ears. He had a red net shirt, chain necklaces and scattered tattoos around his body (but they looked hot and the author is totally drooling).

"I love it! You look great Harry, but you need this," Hermione said and with a wave of her hand she gave his hair red tips and streaks, while Cassara gave Ron back his voice.

"Bloody brilliant mate. But what about 'Mione?" Ron said with a sinister smile.

"I have that already covered!" Cassara said happily. She pointed her wand at Hermione.

Her body was covered in a little shimmer. She had on a clear lip-gloss and turquoise eye shadow. Her hair was in a long braid that went to the bottom of her back. She had a lot of gold bracelets and gold hoop earrings and a few bells on some of the bracelets. Her rose tattoo on the bottom of her back was given a little sparkle. She was still wearing her locket, but it was turned into a gold pendant that hung below her top.

"Wait, where did you put the jewelry I was wearing before?"

"Don't worry, you're still wearing the bracelet and earring." Cassara reassured her "Now who wants to help my date with his costume?"

"We will, the girls can help you" Ron said politely, wondering who she was going with. "Where is he?"

"In the other room." The two boys left the room. When they walked into the other room they screamed.

"What is Snape doing in there?" Harry half-demanded as he ran out

"He's my date. What, you don't want to help him?" Cassara said innocently as the two other girls tried to suppress their giggles.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Ron asked his sister.

"Mhm" she giggled.

Snape walked out quickly wearing a Prince Charming costume from Sleeping Beauty.

"Cass, are you certain about this? Is it too late to ask for the other costume suggestion?" he asked.

"Fine, its in there." Cassara said. "But I personally think that you look adorable."

Snape muttered something as he walked back into the room.

"Wow, mother, what are you two going as?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll see" Snape walked out of the room wearing an Elvis costume. The four students tried their hardest to suppress their laughter.

"Casssara, you owe me big" Snape said in monotone.

"Hermione, help professor Snape with his hair while I get into my outfit." She pointed her wand at herself. Hermione led Snape out of the room before anything happened. Harry, Ron and Ginny saw her mother dressed like Brittany Spears in Oops, I Did It Again. She dyed her hair blond and put it into two pigtails.

Hermione walked out of the room and felt her jaw drop to the floor.

"Cass, wow!" was all Snape could say.

"MOTHER! You can _not_ wear that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, it's twenty to. We should be heading to the Great Hall before any of the students come," Cassara said innocently. She took Snape's hand and led everyone out of the rooms.

"Hey, Zabini!" Hermione called as they neared the Great Hall. "I'll catch you guys later."

Blaise turned around from talking to Draco. His and all the guys around the area's jaws dropped as they saw the beautiful girl walk up to Blaise. He was dressed as a vampire, how original. He walked over to Hermione with a smile.

"Nice costume" he smiled.

"Thanks. Same to you" she said. He brought her to his Slytherin friends. Pansy was going as a princess and covered herself in jewels. She was bringing Marcus Flint, a seventh year, who was dressed in his quidditch uniform. The sixth years were there with their dates. There were some other Slytherins there. She saw Draco dressed as Aladin in the third movie, Aladin and the Prince of Theives. He was going stag.

"Granger," he said indifferently.

"Malfoy," she replied.

The group continued to talk, leaving Hermione out, but Blaise did not move his hand from her waist.

Halfway through the dance, Draco walked up to Hermione and Blaise who were dancing in the middle of the dance floor and asked to cut in. Hermione accepted before Blaise could send him away. As they began to move to the song playing, 'Remember Me This Way' sung by Jordan Hill began to play.

"Nice costume Draco." Hermione said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hermione, not too close. Someone might notice." He said, stepping away a little

"Why does it matter so much to you that nobody knows?" she was beginning to get irritated.

"Because. Can we just finish this dance? By the way, you look amazing. The tattoo is-"

"No, stop changing the subject. I want to know now" she stopped moving and looked up into his eyes.

"Hermione, w-"

"_No_! And I don't give a fuck who the hell hears. I want to know NOW!" her eyes began to become small flames, but the flames got bigger with each passing second.

"Hermione, people are going to see your eyes," He rushed her out of the room and down the hall.

"Tell me! I can read your mind so if you don't tell me then I'll just find out for myself." She threatened.

"Please understand that I can't tell you. And if you read my mind then that betrays the trust of our friendship."

"Don't you flip this around! You know the reason why you don't want anyone to know, and so far I haven't heard a good one!"

"Why do I have to explain myself to you?" 'God, why the fuck can't she just understand?'

"I'm going to be the considerate and not tell anyone, but until you are willing to tell me why, don't bother telling me anything else." She turned around because she didn't want him to see that she was near tears. "You can rot in hell for all I give a shit you little bitch!" with that, she ran back to the dance, hoping no one noticed she was missing.

"Hey, Hermione, would you like to go outside for a bit?" Blaise asked her as she sat back down. Hermione looked across the room and saw Draco look at her with a pained face.

"I'd love to" she said, hoping to get away from the guilt act.

Blaise took her hand and led her to the garden. They sat down on a marble bench. He looked deep into her eyes, trying hard not to look down.

"Hermione, I've been having a great time tonight. I never thought a midbl-sorry a muggle born could be so much fun."

"Thanks. I'm also actually enjoying myself too" she half smiled

"This night has been almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Well, I was wondering, can I ki-"

Before he could finish, Hermione planted a gentle kiss on his lips. They separated. Blaise smiled and leant in for another, more passionate kiss.

Hermoine snaked her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her waist. They continued to kiss until Hermione heard a branch snap.

Hermione turned to see Draco standing still, staring at the two.

Hermione froze.

They stayed that way for a while and then Blaise said "Malfoy, man what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, Professor Riddle wishes to see Granger" he said

"I'll meet you in a sec." Draco nodded and turned and began to walk away "I'll be right back" she said quickly to Blaise.

'Should I ask her out before she goes?' She heard him think.

"Oh, and, you wanna go out with me?" she asked. 'Wow, real romantic' she sarcastically told herself.

Blaise smiled and pulled her in by her chin with both hands and began to kiss her with more passion than before.

"Granger, are you coming or not?" Draco asked irritably

"Ugh! I'll be back in a second." She leant in and whispered "Something tells me that it isn't the professor who wishes to speak to me" she stood up and walked to the little bastard.

'This had better be good bitch' she thought to him

"OKAY! What is up with that?" He asked her as they stopped at the doors.

"What? The thought thing, me kissing Blaise, or me asking Blaise out?"

"WHAT! You asked out Zabini? Why?"

"Not that I have to tell you, but he's not a bad guy and he was gonna ask me out and I was gonna say yes anyways. I read his mind accidentally."

"Accidentally?"

"Yes, accidentally. Why do you care anyways?"

"Because he wants only one thing. Do you not remember what he said about your mother in potions on the first day of school? Hermione, I want to apologize, but I wont tell yo-"

"Then I don't want to hear it. Buh bye" she turned around to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"No Hermione. We need to talk"

"What about? You're ashamed of me"

"That couldn't be farther from the truth"

"Then why wont you leave her alone?" Blaise asked from behind Hermione. He had seen the whole thing from where he was waiting for her.

"Zabini, please leave us. We are not through speaking"

"Really, but I thought she was supposed to be speaking to Professor Riddle. Huh, you don't look like her"

"Blaise, let's just go" Hermione said, pulling him back to the dance.

"Fine Granger, I'm sure you have a _royal_ engagement to get to now" Draco said, knowing that it would get her to come back.

"Why do you hang that over my head? It is a good thing-"

"That will get you killed if it was in the wrong hands"

"But that wont happen, because you know what would happen to whomever does it."

"Well, I tell my father everything, and my father knows your uncle very well."

"You wouldn't dare. C'Mon Blaise, just ignore this little arse," Hermione said as she brought the confused boy back to the dance.


	21. Dear Diary

Chapter 20: Dear Diary

"Mum, how do you know if you're doing something for yourself or someone else?" Hermione asked her mother. It was a month after the Halloween dance. The next morning, Blaise walked Hermione to breakfast. They sat together in all classes they had together and did not have assigned seats.

"Well, if you tell me who the someone is then I can tell you" Cassara said as she painted her toenail blue

"Well, you know that I'm dating Blaise, right?"

"Yes, I think so" she joked. "How's this color?"

"I love it. Well, I only agreed to go to the dance with Blaise in spite of Draco, but then he and I made up, but I still went with Blaise. Then Blaise and I were kissing and, well you know the story. What do you make of it?"

"Well, are you happy with Blaise?"

"Yes, it's just that every time I see Draco I get this weird feeling and I just kiss Blaise to make myself forget about him, Draco I mean. And then sometimes Blaise, promise me that you wont do anything drastic or jump or anything?"

"On Gaia's grave" Cassara said solemnly "And I think that you're more of a hot pink nail polish person"

"Thanks, well Blaise sometimes tries to do more than I want-"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry. I stop him before anything major happens. But I feel like I can't break up with him."

"Well, you do like him, you just said so. If you didn't like him then you wouldn't stay with him, unless you didn't like him in a boyfriend way. Right?"

"Well, yes, I think. And I do like him. But why do I feel so, weird?"

"Well, there are two reasons. One is that you two aren't meant to be, and the other is that you're pregnant."

"_Mother_!"

"Just kidding. Hermione, I can't tell you what your heart does. This is all about what you think is right."

"Thanks Cass."

Later that day

"Ah, my dear students. It has come to my attention that there are not enough social occasions for you to interact to promote inter-house relations." Professor Dumbledore said at the beginning of dinner. "After dinner, may the prefects and Heads please stay behind for a meeting. There is to be a girls' choice dance in one week. What this is a dance where the boys are not allowed to ask the girls to the dance. We shall be having a boys' choice later on in the year, but the date for that has not been assigned yet. Thank you."

"So who's asking who? Hermione, you're going with Blaise, of course, who are you-" Harry began.

"Actually, I don't know who I want to go with," Hermione said in a small voice.

"What?" Ron, Harry, Ginny and everyone at the table within earshot asked.

"Well, we don't have to go to everything together. I mean, I haven't really been spending enough time with my friends lately," she slowly explained.

"And by friends, you mean-"

"Guess who," a voice said from behind her as someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Hi Blaise." Hermione said with a smile. Everyone watched with up most interest at what was happening

"So Hermione, what time would you like me to meet you for the dance?" he asked as he sat down and placed the petit girl on his lap.

"Oh, well we don't know when it starts, so how can I tell you?" Hermione said quickly.

"Yes, yes, but we could meet a little early." He said, playing with a bit of her hair.

"Um, y'know what Blaise? I was wondering if maybe we could, oh dear? Is that the time? I have to go do something before the meeting." She pecked him on the lips and rushed out of the room.

All of the Gryffindors watched as she ran away from him and out of the hall. Whispers erupted along the table, but Blaise did not even listen. He just thought about the next night, their one-month anniversary.

Blaise stood up and walked out of the hall.

"What do you recon she's going to do?" Ginny asked the two boys

"I don't know, but did you hear what the fucker suggested?" Ron said.

"That damn bastard!" Harry pounded his fist on the table. "When you two are at the meeting, watch her like a hawk. She hasn't been the same since the dance. We have to protect her if he did anything."

The two redheads nodded and finished their meals in silence, except for Ron's disturbing eating.

"Now, tonight will just be deciding a basic guideline for the dance. What kind? Is there going to be a theme? If so, what is it going to be?" Jared began the meeting with.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Granger?" Maria asked in a snobby tone

"Well, maybe we should have a retro theme?" she suggested.

"Great idea! All in favor, raise their hands" Jared said with a smile

Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, Luna, Carrie (a Ravenclaw sixth year), the rest of the Hufflepuff prefects and Jared raised their hands.

"Jared! We're not allowed to vote," Maria said in an annoyed voice. "This idea fails."

"Well, how about we ask for a Hogsmead trip on Thursday? The dance is to be on Saturday at eight. You are all expected to arrive here a half of an hour early, if we are to have the same preparations and customs had then. Be here on Friday after dinner to set up. If there is nothing else, then the meeting is adjourned." Jared said, ending the meeting.

"I'll meet you guys on the pitch in a few minutes. There's something I have to do first." Hermione said to her friends. They responded by nodding and slowly walking out of the room, but watching her through the wall.

"Hermione!" Jared called to her. She walked over to him "I hear that you may not be going with Zabini. Good call I say. He is no good. I knew it from the first time I saw him. If you wanted to ask someone older, more mature, you can always ask me."

"Thank you Jared, but I already know who I want to go with." Hermione declined politely. She turned around to go to her mother.

"Oh Draco!" she heard a shriek. It was Pansy.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco asked. Hermione made it look as though she dropped something so she could hear what Pansy was going to ask him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me" she batted her long, fake eyelashes.

Draco saw Hermione listening and was about to say yes when he saw the pained look on her face. She stood up abruptly and ran out of the room.

"I'll get back to you Parkinson," he ran out of the room after Hermione. "Hermione! HERMIONE!" he called after the running girl. He began to run after her.

'Why must you run after me?' Hermione thought to herself.

'Because! Now slow down so we can talk!' Draco thought, hearing her thoughts. He knew she would hear that.

'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!' She thought to him, not slowing down. She ran around the corner, out the doors to the quidditch pitch. "BLAISE!" she called at the sole flying figure. "BLAISE!" the flyer quickly came down and took the girl into his arms.

Draco slowed down and looked at the couple.

"Wha-" he was about to asked her what the matter was, but she swept him in a deep, passionate, arousing kiss. Hermione pulled him under the Gryffindor bleachers and began to unbutton his shirt. Blaise became excited. This was why he stayed with her for so long. He snaked his hand up to the front of her shirt and began to unbutton it.

He moved his hands from her open shirt to the hem of her skirt. He moved his hand upward until he reached her panties. He began to kiss her chest. She moved her hands to his pants. She unbuttoned/unzipped them and pushed them to the ground in all of her fury.

"HERMIONE!" they quickly separated.

"HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" that was Ron

"Where can she be Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she said that she would meet us out here in a few minutes. I even saw her running here."

"Shit!" Hermione whispered as she tried to remember the spell to fix her appearance since she couldn't use her wandless magic in front of Blaise. "Blaise, run, I'll tell them that I felt like a nap. Go!" she hissed. He quickly kissed her and ran out from under the bleachers. Hermione changed her outfit to a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. Her hair was in a low messy bun.

"Hey guys!" she called to the two boys.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Ron asked

"I felt a bit uncomfortable so I decided to change my outfit." She lied. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Harry was telling me on our way that Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Hannah and a bunch of other girls were asking him to the dance"

"Haha, I guess you should go places practically topless more often" Hermione laughed.

"Not funny, especially since he said yes to Ginny"

"You didn't!"

"I did. I mean, not to piss you off Ron, but we had fun at the Halloween dance. Besides, she's a friend, and maybe you two can go together and it can be the four of us." Harry said in his defense. "Er, plus Blaise."

"Well, I actually don't think I want to go with anyone." Hermione said quietly. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" she quickly walked back to behind the bleachers and conjured a bottle of firewhiskey. She took a quick couple of sips and got rid of the bottle.

Lately, whenever she got upset or overwhelmed and Blaise wasn't around she would take a few sips of the first beverage she could think of to calm her nerves. This, at least, replaced her cutting.

"Back!" she said with a smile on her face as she walked back to her friends. "Well, I think I should be going. Later." she walked back to the castle.

"What just happened Harry? I feel like we don't know her anymore." Ron said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I don't know mate, I don't know. Wait a minute!" Harry rushed to the bleachers and went under them. "AH HA! Her book bag. It should be in here"

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked as Harry looked through the bag.

"This" Harry pulled out a small pink book.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked in awe

"Yep, her journal. Now let me turn to yesterday. Here it is: Today was just as crappy as the rest of the others. I saw Draco during lunch when Blaise and I were together. I don't know what came over me, but like all other times, I just kissed Blaise. It takes the feeling away to know that I have him. Do you think that I'm using him against Draco? These past few weeks have been SHIT without him. I miss him so much. I know that I have him, but it's different. As our kiss deepened, he tried to go to second with me. I slowly pushed him away, but he just tried to urge me to do it. I took him into the forbidden forest after that. I saw Draco near there reading a book. I let him touch my breasts, but when he tried to do more, I quickly pushed him away. I heard a book slam shut and saw Draco. He was staring at me. I knew what he was thinking without reading his mind. I have to go to meet my mother now. I'll continue my update on today's events as soon as I get back.' Wow, did she tell you any of this Ron?"

"No. Continue"

"'I'm back. My mother wasn't in her room. I forgot that she had a meeting with Dumbledore. Well, where was I? Oh yes. Later today, I saw Draco speaking with Pansy. She was trying to flirt with him, as usual. He looked at me with a look that cannot be explained, but I'll try. It looked like he was pained, but tried to hide it with pride. He tried to think to me, I felt it, but I refused to listen. I couldn't take it. Blaise was nowhere to be found so I rushed to my room. I DID IT AGAIN! Why must I do it? I promised Draco that I would never do it again. At least I resisted my constant urge for a cigarette. Lately I've been craving one for some reason. I had a dream and in it I smoked a little and since then I've wanted one. I never would, though. Once is more than enough. Harry and Ron don't know anything about this shit. I just can't tell them. Imagine if they knew I cut myself, even though I haven't had to since last week, conjured up firewhiskeys by the bottle, and give myself to Blaise, and the pain comes from Draco. Mum said that I like him, but that cant be it. But then why haven't I told anyone we were best friends and have been for the past two months, well, from September through October. I can't think about this shit now. I have to rest. My head is KILLING me.' Ron, are you okay?"

"H-harry, our Hermione, NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Harry! Ron! Is my bag there?" Hermoine yelled from a few yards away.

Harry made a copy of the journal and shoved it in her bag as Ron called back "Yeah! You left it beside the bleachers!" He ran up to her and handed her the bag.

She turned around and quickly ran to back inside. Ron turned back to Harry who had begun reading the copy.

"Ron, did you know that she and Malfoy were childhood friends. I was right; it _was_ him at her house that night. And apparently there's something here about a prophecy having to do with her and three other people, but that's all that's written. Wow, and get this, her tattoo, wasn't fake!" Harry said

"Harry!" Ron grabbed the book from Harry. "You didn't put it back in her bag?"

"Well get this Ron, she actually wanted to go to the Halloween dance with Malfoy, but they got into a fight because so many guys were asking her and he got jealous. She only agreed to go with Blaise in spite of him."

"Give me that!" Ron grabbed the book and began to read a passage from the third year. "Woah, Harry, she's been cutting since third year! No wonder she didn't want to go to the nurse that night, so she wouldn't see the cuts. So that's why she has those cuts. She told me that they were from the first year from the keys."

"But why wouldn't she want them to be healed?" Harry asked.

"Because she wants to remember what she went through, to remind her of how strong she really is."

"How did you know that?"

"'Cause it says here 'I refuse to heal my scars, so that I can remember what I went through and remind myself how strong I am'. See? Right here." Ron said pointing to the passage.

"Do you think Malfoy knows any of this?" Harry said out of nowhere.

"Well, I don't know. But if he didn't know and he found out he would probably tell the entire school," Ron said.

"Yes, you're right. We shouldn't have even read this. What do we do though? We shouldn't know this. I mean, do we tell a teacher? Because she can deny the whole thing and they would believe it like we did. But if we don't tell anyone then she might do it more. I don't want to lose her friendship, but even more I don't want to lose her."

"What are you two talking about?" A voice came from behind them.

They turned around and jumped.


	22. Deep Sleep

Chapter 21: Deep Sleep

I had been walking around the school when I saw Hermione running out of the castle. I looked around and saw Draco following her.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" he called after the running girl. He began to run after her.

'Why must you run after me?' Hermione thought to herself.

'Because! Now slow down so that I may talk to you!' Draco thought, hearing her thoughts. He knew she would hear that.

'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!' She thought to him, not slowing down. She ran around the corner, out the doors to the quidditch pitch. "BLAISE!" she called at the flying figure. "BLAISE!" the flyer quickly came down and took the girl into his arms.

Draco slowed down and looked at the couple.

"Wha-" he was about to asked her what the matter was, but she swept him in a deep, passionate, arousing kiss. Hermione pulled him under the Gryffindor bleachers.

I rushed down to the pitch to see what was going on. No daughter of mine would pull a boy under the bleachers, it's the worst place to get caught, number one, and two, NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WOULD GO UNDER THE BLEACHERS WITH A BOY!

"Cassara, what's going on?" I heard from beside me. I stopped short and fell hard on my ass; unfortunately, I rolled over on my face as I skidded down the hall. I looked up and saw Dumbledore with...oh my god...NICK! I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, because public displays of affection are not allowed in the halls, bla bla bla. People know that PDA really means Paranoid Delusional Adults.

"NICK! When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Just a minute ago. I got the news that you came to Hermione." Nick said strongly.

"Umm, sorry?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Cass, you were never one to follow the rules," he said with a smirk. Oh what I would do for that smirk. What _have_ I done for that smirk?

"Well, you should be happy about that. If it wasn't for my breaking the rules then you would never have met or married me" I smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if he wanted to stay for a while to get acquainted with his daughter and help you with your class, seeing how you are up to protecting against demons in your class." Dumbledore said.

"I gladly accepted his offer to visit if wished by you." Nick said

"Of course, silly. I would love for you to stay. You can stay with me, is that okay professor?"

Dumbledore nodded his head lightly. I squealed with delight. I then remembered why I was running through the halls before my spaz attack.

"Oh crud, I just remembered something I must do now. I'll see you at dinner honey," I blurted out, but, before I could rush off, Nick took my hand.

"No you will not." I looked at him in confusion. "I will be taking you out to dinner, just the two of us. I have not seen you in forever."

I smiled and nodded. Then I rushed off.

"I don't want to lose her friendship, but even more I don't want to lose her." I heard Ron say as I got to him and Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked from behind them. They turned around and jumped.

"Nothing ma'am" Harry quickly said as he stuffed a green book into his bag.

"Now when did I become ma'am?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. I am _so_ not a ma'am "I am going to ask you once more, though, because I did hear what you said (or at least part of it), all I need is to find out the who. Who were you talking about?" I became upset. I prayed that it wasn't Hermione, though deep in my heart I knew it was.

Harry sighed. "Well, Cassara, please don't tell Hermione, but Ron, er, is it okay?"

"Er, sure mate."

"I've been telling Ron to make a move on Parvati, even though she and Hermione aren't speaking," Harry nervously explained.

"I really want to be with Parvati," Ron said, finally catching up, "but I'm afraid that I might lose Hermione because of it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, eying them.

Ron rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Okay, Harry, thanks for lying for me. Cass, it isn't Parvati that I want to be with. It's Hermione."

"She's with Blaise, Ron, but if you feel this strongly then you have to make a decision and neither Harry nor I should tell you what to do. If you see Hermione, though, can you tell her that I will be out tonight, but I will see her tomorrow? I have a big surprise for her."

"Of course, Cass. Don't worry."

I slowly walked away, knowing that they were not telling the complete truth. I pushed it to the back of my mind, though, as I walked towards my quarters where my beautiful demond husband was waiting for me, knowing that they would fess up if they were lying.

"Excuse me, Professor Riddle" I turned around and saw Draco.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem of mine?"

"Just go up to her and apologize," I told him

"No, I was talking about something school related"

"Oh" I began to blush "sorry. What is it?"

"What was tonight's homework?"

"She likes chocolate and stuffed animals."

"Yes ma'am"

What was with all the 'ma'am's today? Draco thanked me though and as he walked away, I read his mind.

'Now maybe I can talk to someone who can speak with Hermione. I have to know what's going on with her. After seeing her in the forbidden forest, I don't think I know her anymore.'

I stopped. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?

End of POV

Hermione walked up to the dorms. When she got there, she flopped onto her bed and thought about what she almost did.

'It is lucky that Harry and Ron came when they did.' She thought. 'Now where is my journal?' she tried to summon the book from her bag, being too lazy to get up, but when it came, she saw that all the words were missing.

Hermione jumped up and ran the window. "WHERE ARE THEY?" her scream was heard throughout the tower.

Everyone looked around in fear. They knew that their little Gryffindor princess could be a very bad person to mess with.

Hermione thought about the last time she saw the little book.

'Hmm, I might have dropped it when I was running from Draco. No, I saw it when I changed my clothes. Wait a minute,' "HARRY! RON!"

Everyone winced at the blood-curdling scream. They all pitied the two boys. Whatever they had done to upset her, it was bad.

Harry and Ron then walked into the common room. Everyone looked at them with somber faces.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked

"What's going on?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Well-" she began

"I KNOW YOU TWO ARE DOWN THERE! I HEARD YOU COME IN!" they heard from upstairs.

"Shit, we're dead man" Ron turned to his friend.

"Do you think she knows?" Harry asked.

"Knows what?" Ginny asked

"Genius here took, copied, and read her journal" Ron whispered to his sister.

"Ooo, you two are meat. Can I have your room Ron?"

"Shut it Ginny. Listen, we need you to do something for us" Ron said to his little sister.

"You have one chance!" Hermione said as she walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron turned away, too ashamed to look at her disappointed face.

Noticing everyone was staring at the three, Hermione slowly walked down the stairs to her two friends. When she reached them, she slowly took her book and walked out of the common room, holding their hands as she did so.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked as soon as the door closed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, now that all of the tension had left the room.

"So who wants to play a game of exploding snap?"

At the Lake

I was watching Hermione pull Blaise under the Gryffindor bleachers with disgust. No, not disgust. I don't know what I was feeling, but I did not like it.

UGH! Why do I feel this way when I think of her?

I can not! I am a Malfoy for god's sake!

Oh, there are her two buffoonish friends. I can't wait to see what happens.

I watched as the two dumbasses called for the girl. Blaise ran out through the back of the bleachers and Hermione slowly walked up to them. I was having trouble reading their lips, but I watched attentively.

Hermione walked away. Potter reached from where she emerged from under the bleachers and took out...GASP!...her journal!

Potter began to read the small green book while the Weasel paced around in front of him, ranting to himself.

After a while, they had given Hermione her bag, but continued to read her book behind her back after she left.

I was about to march up and tell them off when I heard Potter.

"Yes, you're right. We shouldn't have even read this. What do we do though? We shouldn't know this. I mean, do we tell a teacher? Because she can deny the whole thing and they would believe it like we did. But if we don't tell anyone then she might do it more. I don't want to lose her friendship, but even more I don't want to lose her." He said.

Professor Riddle then walked up behind them and asked what they were talking about. They fed her some bullshit story about some childhood crush everyone knew about.

They walked back into the castle after that.

I walked to the pitch and stood under one of the hoops.

I sighed, remembering when Hermione and I got into a fight right here, all because I wanted to take her to the dance!

DAMN IT!

Why cant anything in my life go right?

As soon as she asked Blaise to go out with her, I felt my heart break. It was as though she wanted to get back at me, and that was exactly what she was doing.

I slammed my fist into the pole.

OW! HOLY SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER! DAMNIT! CRAP! DAMN SHIT FUCK CRAP! DAMN! SHIT! FUCK! CRAP! OUCH!

Voices were then coming from behind me. I turned away and saw...GASP (yet again)...Hermione. She was looking somber as she held...HER JOURNAL!

I was about to 'casually' walk past her, maybe try to strike up a conversation so I wouldn't seem so pathetic when I apologized to her, but Potter and Weasley then jogged up to her. I ran under the closest bleacher, which happened to be the closest one to them.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione said. Her voice was full of sorrow and betrayal. "Just answer me that please, and then maybe I'll be willing to speak of what you read"

"Hermione, I'm sorry" Potter said quietly. "But we just felt so out of you life right now, like you were hiding something from us and we wanted to make sure that Zabini wasn't doing anything to you"

"Well you can plainly see that what he is doing is helping-" Hermione began in an irritated voice

"No he isn't!" Weasley blurted out in an angry voice

"How would you know! Whose the mind reader here again? I think I am! You have no right telling me weather or not I'm happy!" Hermione cried out

"Hermione, he's only an excuse for an empty place in your heart. I think you know what I'm talking about, as much as I hate it!" I knew that Potter was talking about me.

"Harry," Hermione began quietly "that needs not to be brought up, especially now"

"No, I actually think that this is the perfect time for it to be brought up. You miss him and you know it. I wish I had not read your journal, but now that I know what's going on then maybe I can help" Potter said. He was telling her to be with me?

I looked through a small slit in the bleacher cover thing and saw Hermione fling her arms away from her body. Potter flew in one direction, and Weasley in the other. They were thrown so far off into the distance that I could not see them.

Hermione turned towards where I was; I backed up and quietly placed an invisibility charm on myself.

She walked up to next to where I was before. She conjured up a bottle of firewhiskey.

She sighed as she took a sip.

"Y'know, it's against the rules to have alcohol on the premises" I said, walking up to the distressed girl.

"I thought those were your eyes that I felt watching me," She said, not turning around. "So are you gonna make yourself visible and take a sip or not?"

"I'll make myself visible, but no on the firewhiskey, and that goes for you too" I said as I smashed the bottle to the ground.

Hermione whipped around as I became visible.

"What the hell was that for?" she shrieked.

"You" my eyes were hard and cold as I stared into the eyes of the girl in front of me. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. "What happed to the mudblood Granger I used to torment to no end? The girl who knew what was right and what was wrong." I stroked her head.

I heard a small giggle escape her lips.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who was supposed to be in my position. I'm supposed to be the one with the drinking problem."

"I don't have a problem" she argued as she pushed herself out of my arms.

"Hermione, do you think that I don't see you when you think that no one is looking as you conjure up a bottle? I do. Okay? Do you know how much it takes to not grab you and kiss you out of it?"

"What?" she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I felt a warm feeling in my heart.

"D-do you know how much it takes to no grab you and talk you out of it?" I said.

"No, that wasn't what you said" she wanted to smile. I heard it in her voice.

"Yes it is. Hermione, when you throw yourself at Blaise whenever I'm around, I know that you see me. I don't pity you, nor am I disgusted. I'm disappointed, because I know that you are better than that" I pulled her down to the grass and sat her on my lap and leant her head on my shoulder.

"Why are you ashamed of me?" she asked, her voice was cracking as a teardrop fell onto my shirt.

"Hermione" I sighed "That could not be farther from the truth. I just don't want anyone to think ill of you hanging out with scum like me. I know what people say about me behind my back and the girls who say that I have slept with and such. I don't want them to talk about you like that."

"That's not the whole truth. I can hear it in your voice" I kissed her forehead lightly.

"So?" she smiled as she looked up into my eyes.

I smirked as I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "So I don't want to tell you and I have a good reason for it" She looked up at me. Her innocent, brown eyes stared at me. "Fine, but this is only one more reason. And the last that I can tell you. Okay?"

"Fine, just please don't lie" she snuggled into my chest

"When I was a child, and my father found out that you were muggle born, well, thought that you were, he became, disappointed in me. Then when he found out that you beat me in every class and punched me, well he was disappointed again. If he knew that we were friends, he would not only come after me, but he would make you suffer. He would either make me watch you die or be tortured, or he would make me do it, or vice versa. I would never want that to happen to you"

"I love you Draco" Hermione moaned as she drifted off into a sleep.

"I love you too" Draco said, kissing her on the forehead.

Draco then fell asleep. The two did not wake up until the next morning at four in the morning.

"What the-shit." Draco said as he woke up, remembering the previous day's events. He turned to face the sleeping girl in his lap. "Hermione," he shook her a little.

"Mmm"

"Hermione, we have classes in four and a half hours and neither of use are in our dorms!"

"Mmm"

"You have a test in potions in five minutes"

"WHAT!" Hermione jumped up from the ground and looked around. "Wait a minute, Draco!" she (play) slapped his arm.

"What? I was just trying to get you up. Breakfast begins in like three hours." Draco said.

"Shit!" Hermione said as she remembered the past day's occurrences

"Wait," I said, pulling her back. I held her hand gently in mine and looked into her beautiful eyes. I brushed a strand away from her face and smiled. I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face away.

"Draco, I'm with Blaise."

I couldn't force her to break up with Blaise. "Okay, just, just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, who in this classroom can tell me what the polyjuice potion is capable of doing?" Snape began the lesson with.

Hermione and Draco had been able to get into their dorms and get about and hour or so before they had to begin to get ready for their first class.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger" Snape said.

"The polyjuice potion has the ability to transform a human into another human using a bit of DNA of the human they chose to transform into." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Correct Miss Granger. I happen to have noticed that you used the word human, why?"

"The potion does not work on animals," she said in a weak voice, remembering her second year. She looked to the door, hoping that Harry and Ron would come in at that moment, because of early dismissal on Friday, theirs and Hermione's classes were being combined that Monday. They had not been at breakfast or to class yet.

'I hope I didn't hurt them' Hermione thought.

"Now class, you shall be concocting this potion. I have paired a strand of hair to each person. I obtained these hairs from the house elves, so do not be thinking that I'm a freakish stalker."

'If he hadn't said this in such a droning monotone, that would have been somewhat funny' Hermione thought to Draco. He covered his laugh with a coughing fit.

"Now, the instructions are on the board. Please begin. Because this potion takes such a long time to concoct, it shall count for one third of your grade. Begin."

Everyone was about to begin, when Snape noticed that Harry and Ron were missing.

"Miss Granger, would you mind telling me the whereabouts of misters Potter and Weasley?" Snape called out to Hermione.

"I do not know sir," she whispered, nervously thinking about her missing friends.

People began to whisper. Neville then slowly raised his hand.

"Excuse me sir, but they are in the infirmary" he squeaked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking when not spoken to." Snape said.

Forty minutes later the bell rang. A new feature had been added so that the students had fifteen minutes in between each class to get their books if they had forgotten them or to get to their class on time and an extra five minutes for a tardy bell.

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked to the door where she was met by Draco and Blaise, who was wearing a very large smile.

Blaise put his arm around Hermione's waist when she got to him. The three of them, followed by a group of Slytherins made their way out of the dungeons.

"Since it only takes five minutes to get to DADA some of us are going to hang out outside the classroom" Draco said.

"Where were you yesterday 'Mione?" Blaise asked.

Hermione glanced over at Draco and then back at Blaise. She cleared her throat "Discussing some things with Professor Riddle."

They arrived at the classroom with twelve minutes until the tardy bell rang.

"So what do you wanna do?" Blaise asked everyone.

"Why don't we listen to some music?" Hermione suggested.

She pulled her mp3 out of her pocket and conjured up speakers to connect it to so everyone could hear. The whole class listened to the music, putting on random songs, and goofed off until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.


	23. Surprise Lesson

Chapter 22: Surprising Lesson

I walked with my dear Cassara to the classroom late in the morning while most students were in class after a romantic breakfast in bed. Oh how I missed her while I was away. We talked and embraced each other as we waited for her first class of the day.

There seemed to be a commotion outside of the room so I opened the door to see what was going on.

There was a large group of students outside waiting for the class to begin. They were listening to music and fooling around. One girl even got out of, who I hoped to be, her boyfriend's arms just long enough to jump on top of people, make crude comments and dance in the middle of the group. She reminded me a bit of Cassara, only, not to sound old, more disgraceful.

I noticed a Gryffindor badge on her robes and analyzed the young woman. She was wearing a miniaturized school skirt with different sized red and gold patches. There were also patches on her too small, not completely buttoned up shirt. Her red and gold necktie hung loosely around her neck. She had on red Mary Jane's with high heels. Her hair was in a messy bun and a headband that matched the patches on her clothes. The only thing that seemed to fit her right was the open robe she was wearing over her…outfit.

I looked at the people around her and noticed that they were almost all Slytherins until a larger crowd began to form.

At the first bell she got rid of the MP3 player and the boyfriend put his arm around her waist.

I could not believe that this girl was accepted into Hogwarts, and was in Gryffindor no less!

"I hope that Hermione is not friends with the people outside," I told Cass as I made my way to the back of the classroom where I was to wait, for Cass had told me that Hermione was in this class. I'd never been able to properly watch over Hermione, especially in the earlier years of her life, but I exchanged letters with the Grangers, but the letters were always vague, like 'Hermione took her first steps' or 'Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor.' They described her as being sweet, quiet, and a bookworm, just like her old man and those kids outside would only lead her down her uncle's path.

Students began to file into the room. The girl I saw dancing in the hall came in with two boys at her side. She whispered something to one of them and the two walked away from her. She walked to Cassara and said something.

Cassara nodded and the girl left the room.

I wondered what had just happened.

"Now class, before I begin the lesson, I would like you to all take out your history books that I gave you yesterday and read chapter twenty-nine," Cassara said. "You have ten minutes because it is a short chapter."

Ten minutes later the girl from the hallway came into the room and whispered something to my beloved. She then turned around and sat beside one of the boys she came in with, the one with the blond hair.

"Please put your books down whether you have finished or not. It appears that Harry and Ron will be out for today's lesson. Hermione, please give them your notes." I tried to see who she was talking to, but could not. "Now if you would all turn around, you will see my assistant for this and some upcoming lessons." She signaled for me to stand up, which I did. "Class, may I introduce you to Nicolas, Prince Nick, as most of you know him better as, prince of the wizarding world, and my husband."

The girl in the front row fell over. I saw that it was the girl from outside.

Cassara rushed over to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the boy from next to her asked as he rushed down to her side.

THIS WAS MY DAUGHTER?

She slowly got up and looked at me.

"Um, maybe we should begin the lesson," Cassara suggested as the boy helped Hermione into her chair. "As all of you have read, Nick, come up here please, comes from a similar line that I do. His family contains some of the most dangerous demons and magical beings, including Dementor (A/N I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID BEFORE), which we will be practicing to fight today. Now please will whoever was in the DA last year please come up."

Hermione, a round boy and some other children stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Please perform your patronus," Cassara instructed.

A joyful silver otter flew gracefully from Hermione's wand. All of the other attempts were just silver vapor, though most of them did begin to take a form, especially the round boy's.

"Good job Hermione." Cassara said, sending everyone back to her's or his seats besides her. "Now Nick, please come up here" I walked up to the middle of the circle of desks, in front of Cass. "Alright class, Nick is not fully Dementor, and he has trained himself to not fear the patronus, but if you look closely you will see that he does," she giggled. "Go ahead Hermione."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled. The otter charged towards me.

I tried not to flinch, but I jumped out of the way. Hermione must be a powerful witch, for I have never been afraid of a patronus, or an otter for that matter.

As the silver creature was about to hit me Hermione called it back into her wand (A/N I don't know how they work!)

"Great job Hermione! I've never seen him so afraid of a patronus before." Casssra said. "You may go sit down. Now class, this is what I hope that we will be getting up to by the end of the semester. That is our semester goal. For now though, we will be learning about dementors and their history. Nick, will you please come to my desk?"

I walked up to her as the class began to read the textbooks in front of them.

"So what do you think of her?" she whispered to me with an excited smile.

"That is my daughter?! That's the girl I was talking about before, the one dancing in the hallway and making out with that boy! And what about the outfit!" I hissed back.

"Excuse me, did I marry my grandpa?" Cass asked with a giggle. "She's got spunk. If you forgot, she's kind of _our_ kid."

"Yes, and a very powerful witch. That otter was _strong_."

Cassara giggled. "Aw, is big stwong Nick afwaid of the wittle otter?" she asked in baby talk, her big, brown eyes shining at me. "Nick calm down, but do you remember how we met?" We smiled lovingly at each other with the fond memory replaying as though it was moments ago.

After a while the bell rang. All of the students piled out of the room.

"Hermione, tonight I will be needing you for something, you too Mister Malfoy, it is about what we discussed yesterday." Cassara said as Hermione made her way out of the room with Mister Malfoy, the blond boy, and the other boy who she kept kissing before.

"Who were those two boys?" I demanded as soon as everyone was out of the room and the door closed.

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I don't care! I want to know who the hell they are! What kind of school allows what they were doing in the hallway? Those two boys are-"

"The second best student in their year plus one of her best and oldest friends and her boyfriend. You'll meet the boy tonight for his fake tutoring session." She looked down at her papers and began to grade the one on the top of the pile. The name on it was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, is that the boy from the prophesy? The one with Voldemort?" I asked her.

"Mhm. He's also on the quidditch team, in Gryffindor, one of Hermione's first and best friends here, and in the infirmary right now with his friend Ron. Both of which Hermione injured with her powers. I only hope that she is able to control them until she is eighteen." Cass sighed.

"Why? What happens when she is eighteen?" I asked nervously.

"Well, her powers get taken away until he twenty-first birthday so that her own power can develop," Cassara said casually. She looked up. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"No!"

In The Great Hall During Lunch

"He is so hot!"

"Ooh, get me a piece of that!"

"Mm mm mm mm mm!"

"Toothache much!"

All of the girls were talking about Professor Riddle's husband, or as they preferred to call him, her assistant. All except one.

Hermione could see that he had broad shoulders and was built. He had little dimples on his cheeks when he smiled and his hair fell to his face in a way that Draco's would never, but he was her father and that just turned her off. She thought that he looked like a character from Evil Concarne (the cartoon on cartoon network with the brain) because of that thought.

"What do you think Hermione?" she heard.

"W-what?" she snapped. She turned to Ginny, Parvati and Lavender.

"Prince Nick" Lavender urged.

Parvati sighed

"He is H-O-T _hot_, girl!" Ginny said

"You had better be talking about that dead chicken in front of you and how it's too hot to eat Virginia," a voice from behind Hermione demanded.

She whipped around and saw Harry and Ron behind her. She jumped up and grabbed them into a large bear hug.

"I am so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry guys!" she rambled.

"It's okay Hermione, but what are you apologizing for?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean? I flung you each at least a hundred and fifty yards!" she said

"We deserved it," Ron said scratching her head.

"Come on" Hermione grabbed their hands and pulled the two out of the Great Hall. "Maybe we should discuss yesterday," Hermione sighed as they turned the corner. "I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright. We forgive you and apologize for what we did."

"Come on, come on," Ron said. "You two had better separate before Blaisey boy sees, haha."

Hermione grinned and pulled Ron onto her other side and hugged her two best friends with a laugh.

"Excuse me," someone said as he walked towards them. Hermione opened her squeezed-shut eyes and saw Prince Nick only a few yards away. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Weasley, welcome back from the infirmary. We missed you during defense. How are you feeling?"

"Er-"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Prince Nick said with a laugh. "I'm Professor Riddle's husband. I'm here to assist her during her class."

"We did Patronuses Harry," Hermione exclaimed before anyone could say anything.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Miss Granger's patronus was the most powerful otter that I have ever seen."

Hermione let a nervous laugh escape her lips. This was the most awkward situation she'd been in in a _long_ while.

"Er, well, I'm starving," Ron said. "Let's go get some lunch Harry."

Hermione stood silently, trying to think of what to say, until she felt him tap her shoulder. She looked up and he tapped his temple casually.

'Oh Hermione!' she heard him think, 'I have missed you so much!' Hermione looked down, not knowing what to say. 'I understand that it may be weird and new, but I want to get to know you. I understand that chaos will erupt through the school if one were to find out about this, but how would you like to have dinner ton-'

"I would love to," Hermione interrupted with a smile.

"Hermione!" she heard Draco call from down the hall. "Oh," he said as he reached her side and saw who she was with, "sorry. Er, I was just wondering if you had the er homework for potions."

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy," Nick told him, trying to control his temper. "Hermione, it was a pleasure speaking with you."

Hermione watched Nick walk away and turned to Draco with a smile. "I'm having dinner tonight with my father," she said, smiling.

Draco smiled and hugged her. "I am so happy for you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, wow," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I didn't know I was going to do that."

Draco laughed. "Let's get some food in you."

"Hey Draco, do you have a date for the dance?" Hermione asked Draco on their way to their next class, Care for Magical Creatures.

"Well, some girls have asked me-" Hermione looked up at him.

"_Some_?"

"Fine. A ton of girls asked me, but I was thinking of going stag."

"The famous Draco Sex God, Slytherin Prince Malfoy is going to a dance stag?" she said in disbelief.

"Look who's talking, Princess of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts." Draco joked. "If we had a prom like the muggles, you'd be crowned queen."

"So not. I'm only _princess_ of the wizarding world, nothing else." Hermione blushed "Except maybe your date to the dance?"

"I thought you'd be going with Blaise," Draco said as he quickly came to a halt.

"Well, I don't really know. I think I want to go with you I will see him there, but I want _you_ to be my date. So what do you say?"

"Blaise is my best friend." She gave him the sad puppy eyes. "Fine, but you are the one who will be telling him."

(Chapter 23: CPR)

As the two got to the lesson, they noticed a large group of students in front of the hut. Hermione ran to the crowd and tried to push herself to the front of it, but failed.

'Time to see if I really am the Hogwarts princess,' she thought.

"YO! MOVE!" she yelled, but she was not heard over the talking of the crowd. She ran to the back door and knocked on it. When no one answered it, she turned the knob and stepped into the hut.

"'Erbiode (Hermione), is dat you?" she heard Hagrid say. She saw him lying in his bed. She rushed to her friend's side.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" she asked.

"ACHOO! Just a bagigal gold (magical cold). Like a buggle gold (muggle cold), but worse. Don't worry yer precious head about it. ACHOO! Would you bind (mind) gedding (getting) Professor Dubledore (Dumbledore)?" Hagrid asked the concerned girl.

'Professor Dumbledore, come to Hagrid's hut!' Hermione thought, hoping that her message would reach him. 'Hagrid is very ill!'

"Well, are yeh gonna go or not?" he asked.

"I already informed him. Would you like me to do anything for you?" Hermione urged.

"Just start the lesson, I trust yeh to take charge until Dumbledore comes. Today I was going to teach about-" he passed out. Hermione began to worry until she heard a great big snore come from him.

'I'll just teach them about CPR and stuff. Maybe those lifeguarding lessons will pay off,' Hermoine thought as she walked to the front door.

"LISTEN UP!" She yelled as soon as she closed the door securely behind her. The group became silent. "Hagrid has fallen ill and until Dumbledore comes he put me in charge. Today we will be learning about first aid. Everyone please pair up into groups of two." Everyone did as told. "Actually, I think that this would be better done this way. Please line up boys to my left and girls to my right."

Everyone did so.

Hermione paired them up:

Dean-Pansy

Seamus-Millicent

Leila (a Slytherin)-Neville

Parvati-Goyle

Lavender-Todd (a Slytherin)

"Damn, there aren't any more girls, Blaise, you and Draco be partners." Hermione instructed. "Now, may I please have a volunteer?" the boys all raised their hands. "Um, Blaise would you-no, Draco, I hear that you know about first aid, is this true?"

"Yes ma'am" Draco said, imitating a soldier with a smirk.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Come up here and lay on your back." Hermione demonstrated how to give CPR on Draco. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a jealous Blaise, envious boys, and gossiping girls.

As Hermione finished up the demonstration, Dumbledore rushed up to her.

"What in the world is going on Miss Granger?" he demanded.

Hermione jolted up. "Hagrid put me in charge so since I did not know his lesson plan I thought that I would teach first aid. He is in his hut, passed out."

"Well, I brought a teacher with me to sub for Hagrid." Dumbledore motioned towards Nick. The girls began to giggle and smile at him.

"Well, I think that Miss Granger had a good idea. First aid can be used on all creatures. Do not worry, I can take it from here." Nick said. Dumbledore walked into the hut and moments later came out, floating Hagrid in front of him.

"So I am assuming that I walked in on the demonstration-"

"I had just finished it when Dumbledore came," Hermione said.

"Well, have you divided up into couples?" He asked his daughter. That sounded weird to him. He had not used the words 'my daughter' in years.

"Yes, but we have one more boy that girls so I assigned two boys to be together so that I could walk around, assisting those who needed assistance." Hermione informed him.

"Well that can you join the two boys and take turns?" she did so. "Now, we'll spend a bit on CPR and then work on wounds. Everyone plase gather around, we're going to watch Miss Granger demonstrate, step by step, how to perform CPR on a human. It is performed differently on different animals as heartbeats are different." Nick went on for another five minutes discussing CPR before Hermione did one more (slow) demonstration.

Hermione looked at her two partners upon returning to her classmates; her best friend and her boyfriend.

"I'll go on my back first," Hermione said, not wanting to have to choose who to practice on first.

"You go first, you are her boyfriend," Draco said, stepping back. He didn't want to give Blaise

Blaise knelt down and put his lips onto Hermione's. He put his hands on either side of her head. Instead of giving CPR he began to kiss her.

Hermione put her hands on his neck and pulled him down. She giggled at what they were doing, but then remembered that her father was going to see them.

"Now, I came over here to see if any progress had been made, and apparently lo and behold, sonny-boy made progress, from blowing to sucking. Detention both of you. Tonight at eight. Meet me at the quidditch pitch." Hermione looked up and saw her new father standing over her and Blaise, trying to hide the twinkle in his eye.

"Excuse me, sir. I have to do something for Professor Riddle tonight at eight," Hermione told him.

"I'll talk to her. For now, will the kissing king please join Mr. Thomas," he said. Blaise slowly got up and walked over to Dean and Pansy.

"Now proceed." Nick began to walk away.

Hermione jumped up and walked after the sub.

"I am _so_ sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize. You're just a clone of your mother. If I tell her what just happened, she'd be so thrilled and proud. Now please go to your group. These boys seem to be too immature to kiss each other."

Hermione giggled and rushed over to Draco, but stopped after a few steps and turned around.

"Draco, you're up," Hermione said when she got there. She lied on her back.

She felt Draco's lips press against her's. He blew into her mouth. The felt his warm breath enter her mouth. They'd placed a spell so that the CPR, no matter how poorly done, wouldn't hurt anyone.

'Holy shit! I can't believe my father just saw me kissing Blaise!' Hermione thought to Draco.

He smirked at her.

'This is so not the time!'

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

'I hate you so much' she thought.

'And I love you too,' she heard him think.

"Okay Dean, now Draco." Hermione said.

Dean got up and Draco got down.

'Ever since she began to date Zabini she's been acting differently. I'll talk to Harry and Ron later.' Hermione heard Dean think as she looked around.

'Why would she let him do that?' Neville thought. 'Hermione just isn't what she used to be.'

'How could she do that?' Parvati thought. 'That is not the Hermione I remember.'

'Draco, have I been acting differently since I began to date Blaise?' Hermione thought to Draco.

Draco nodded his head slowly.

'How so? I'll listen to your thoughts.'

'You've just come out of your shell,' he thought nervously.

'And?'

'You've just been kissing him a lot, following the rules less, and such-'

"Okay class! Now we shall discuss wounds and how to treat them." Nick called out just in time.


	24. Happy Anniversary

Chapter 24: Happy Anniversary

(I know that anniversary means year, but it's the one month anniversary so deal)

"Blaise, how long have you been there?" Hermione asked him.

"Long enough, your _majesty_," he said angrily as he swept into a low bow. "So I guess I wasn't worthy enough to know?"

"No!" she ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. "It's just that I couldn't. I'm not to be presented to the wizarding world until later. I wanted to tell you so badly."

"Well this was a wonderful anniversary present," he sneered, "finding out why you turned into a princess in potions class that time, after all."

"Blaise-"

"No, I understand. I get, now, that if anyone knew then you would be in danger."

Flashback

"_Hermione, you will be reporting to professor McGonagall at midnight tonight_," a letter from Cassara read.

Hermione put down the parchment and continued to make her way to dinner.

All of a sudden a rose appeared, floating in front of her.

It was a beautiful long stemmed, red rose, not fully in bloom yet, which gave it a calm, romantic look to it.

Hermione reached out slowly and took the beautiful flower into her hand. The thorns had been magically cut off so she did not prick herself.

Hermione placed the petals to her nose to inhale the beautiful scent when it began to bloom.

Blaise's head appeared in the center of the rose. It blew a kiss at her and nodded his head over his shoulder, signaling her to follow the now moving flower.

It led her to a small picnic on the quidditch field.

She looked around and out of the darkness walked Blaise.

'This is the night I finally get paid,' she heard him think.

"What?" She accidentally thought aloud.

"What? Didn't you remember that this is our one month anniversary?" Blaise asked. He took her hand and led her to the picnic. "Here, I have a surprise for you."

Hermione sat down and looked at the foods in front of her.

There were chocolate and vanilla covered roses, oysters, red wine, truffles, raspberries, pineapple, pine nuts, honey, figs, carrots, sweet basil, avocado, arugula, asparagus, almonds and aniseeds.

Hermione recognized all of the foods from a potions book she read once. These were all aphrodisiacs.

"Blaise, um, what were you expecting tonight?" She nervously asked.

"What do you mean love?" he asked as he began to nibble on her ear from behind her.

"Blaise, listen," she turned to face him, nervous about what he was expecting to happen tonight. "Let's just eat first."

"Of course love." He moved over, placing her on his lap. "Here, have a chocolate covered almond." He took an almond from the plate and brought it to her lips, but she did not open them.

"Um, how about we look at the stars?"

"Of course Hermione," Blaise said, refusing to show his disappointment.

'Hermione!' She spun around quickly and saw Draco hiding behind a tree.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she thought to him, praying that Blaise wouldn't see him.

'YOUR GRANDMOTHER!' She heard him think.

"Um, Blaise, I'll be right back." Hermione got up and quickly went behind the tree where she pinned Draco against it by pressing her lower arm to his neck. "What about my grandmother?" she hissed.

"She found out about you. She wants to officially present you to the wizarding world as Princess Hermione Athena Tiana (that's her other middle name)!" Draco told her in a harsh whisper. "Now would you mind taking your arm off of my trachea?"

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, but Draco wasn't looking at her, he was looking at her boyfriend who was standing just a few feet behind her, listening to every word. "Draco?" she turned around to see what he was looking at. "Blaise!"

-

-

-

End Flashback

-

-

-

"Why couldn't you tell me though? We've been together for a month!" 'And I haven't gotten in your pants once! But once I do then I can say that I did the princess! SWEET!'

"Well sorry, but one month isn't enough, and you wont even get any longer to get a chance to know more!" Blaise looked at her in confusion. "In case you didn't get that, and by the look on your face you didn't, WE'RE THROUGH! SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR BUSY HANDS, EXPECTATIONS AND APHRODISIACS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS! Come Draco."

The boy took a breath, afraid to breathe or even make a sound during what had just happened and began to turn towards the castle, but not before the spirited brunette said one more thing.

"Oh, and say bye bye to your memory." Hermione tried to fling Blaise away from her, but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing! "Or at least say bye bye when my spell takes affect in ten minutes. Not nearly enough time to tell anyone what you have just found out."

Hermione took Draco by the arm and ran to her mother's room as soon as they were out of Blaise's sight.

"Mother!" she panted when they got there "My powers! They're gone!"

"Hermione, sit down and tell me the last thing you remember doing," Cassara insisted as she brought Hermione to the couch. "Nick! Come in here!"

"Well, I was breaking up with Blaise-" she began.

"And she did a smashing job!" Draco interrupted with a smile.

The two women shushed him just as Nick walked into the room.

"A group shush, what did you say?" Nick joked, receiving a group shush from the two women. "Geez, just askin'. So what's the matter?"

"Hermione was just telling us. Please continue honey."

"Well, I was breaking up with Blaise-"

"You mean that ignorant little-"

"Let her get past the first sentence people!" The boys put their hands in their pockets and looked innocently at the floor.

"You wanna go watch some football?" Nick asked Draco, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

"Lead the way," Draco said, not caring that he had no idea as to what football was.

"Now hopefully you won't be disturbed," Cassara said as the men left the room. "Go on."

"Well, I was breaking up with Blaise and-" Hermione began once more.

"Cass! Where is the remote control?" Nick called from the other room.

"One moment honey." Cassara said with a sickly sweet voice.

"AAAHHH!" Nick screamed from the other room. "KILLER OTTER!"

"So you were breaking up with Blaise and…?"

"Well, I was breaking up with Blaise because the only reason why he wanted to be with me was to get into my pants-"

"Which you were only too eager to give him," Cassara butted in.

"What do you mean _mother_?"

"Well, not only did I see you the time you took him under the bleachers, but also the way that you acted when you were around him. You became, as you hate, a Slytherin Slut. Sorry Hun, but that's the truth." Cassara gave Hermione a weak, supportive smile.

"Well, um…" Hermione thought back to her relationship. Making out in the Slytherin common room, and pretty much the rest of the school, the dancing, everything. Yes, they did talk and just do other stuff, but she did practically give herself to him a lot of the time. "Oh mother! You're right!" Tears came to her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"Hermione, don't cry," Cassara comforted her daughter and took her into her arms. "Now just finish your story."

"Well, um he found out that I'm, well, me and then I broke up with him and then I tried to fling him away and he didn't budge. So I tried it again and he still didn't budge. I told him that he would forget in like ten minutes and then Draco and I came straight here. But what about my grandmother?" Hermione finally finished her story.

"Well, your grandmother found out about you, THANKS TO YOUR FATHER, and wants to present you to the wizarding world as 'not dead'. She feels that it is "proper"," she rolled her eyes, "and 'well mannered'. Wow! That is all I can say. Wow! But about your powers being gone, that usually doesn't happen for a few years, like until you are eighteen. What could be-Hermione! Have you ever used a time potion, charm or item?" Cassara asked when she saw the guilty look on Hermione's face.

"Well, um, yes," she responded in a small voice.

"HERMIONE ATHENA TIANA RIDDLE! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE REPERCUSSIONS OF THAT? WHAT DID YOU USE?" Cassara was pissed.

"A time turner, but only so that I could get to all of my classes." Hermione answered quickly. "But what does that mean?"

"Well, it means that because of that your powers developed two years. Actually, I am quite surprised about something," Cassara thought deeply (aloud).

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if, power-wise, you are eighteen, then why did it take until now for any of your powers to take affect."

"Well, I think I know who can answer that for us." Hermione looked at the door leading to the room, which the boys were in.

"NICK!" Cassara called, knowing what Hermione was thinking. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Nick rolled his eyes and got up from where he was comfortably sitting.

"Yes Cass?" Nick asked as he walked into the room. He looked up at his wife, "WOAH! Cass, what's up with your eyes?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THEM NICK!" Cassara said, her eyes ablaze. "I just heard the funniest thing honey," Cassara said in a sickly sweet voice. The flames left her eyes. She put on a wide, psychotic smile and walked towards the man in front of her. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Um, the diamond bracelet I made you?" He gave a guilty smile.

"Wrong. I just heard that Hermione's powers didn't develop until they were at their eighteenth year. The year that they are supposed to stop for a few years. Would you happen to know how that happened?" Her voice dripped with sickly sweet venom.

Nick looked surprised. "No, well, I actually placed a spell on her so that they would not show until she turned eleven, knowing that she would be coming here for school and that Dumbledore would help her."

"What? But that cannot be. They did not begin to progress until she turned eighteen, well her powers at least." Cassara was worried.

"Eighteen?"

"Yes, she used a time turner which aged her two years."

"What should we do? I mean-wait. What if she never got her powers until they were supposed to disappear? She would be out of school, unprotected and-"

"Vulnerable. DAMN YOU TOM!" Cassara looked up at the ceiling.

"Cass," The two adults had forgotten that Hermione was in the room. "what if Volde-I mean Uncle Tom placed a spell on me through Harry? The two have sort of a psychic connection through blood or magic or something. Also, I read somewhere that I shall be receiving my own power which shall begin to blossom and develop?"

"Yes, but we do not know what the power is. It would be anything from shape shifting to flame throwing. You will always have mind reading though, that is like a family thing that wont die." Cassara thought. "But back to Tom. He probably wanted to capture you so that he could use you and your powers. He would have married you off to some important official, you cannot get pregnant unless you are married, our family is just like that, and raised your child. I wonder who th-"

"Draco" Hermione whispered.


End file.
